


I have the right to live my nature – all of it!

by swiswaiso



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU ohne U-Kenntnisse, Independent Atlantis, M/M, Multi, Other, Sentient Atlantis, kreativer Umgang mit Antiker-Geräten führten zu JoGG®-Spielzeugen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zulange lässt John Sheppard sich Zügel anlegen oder an die Kandare nehmen. Dann glaubt er sich vom Pferd getreten, muss es aber vorerst von hinten aufzäumen, weil jene, die am hohen Ross sitzen, Scheuklappen tragen. Trotzdem legt er sich ins (Zaum-)Zeug, und als er fest im Sattel sitzt nimmt er die Zügel selbst in die Hand - ATAboys und ATAgirls verleihen ihm Flügel und er JoGG®t und fliegt …</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mängel und Fehler

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe seinerzeit nur den Stargate-Film und mehrere Staffeln der SG-TV-Show geschaut, mein „Wissen“ über Atlantis und die Antiker-Technologie stammt aus in SGA-FFs, und da v.a. aus den independent und sentinent Stories in die ich mich ein bisschen verliebt habe (beginnend mit Ex Patria von canis_lupus , The Lantean Legacy von Keira Marcos u.v.m…) und meine Fantasie ist davongaloppiert – manchmal auch auf einem Pegasus
> 
> JoGG®- John-Gen-Gesteuert vs. ATA-AncientTechActivating

## Mängel und Fehler

_„Du bist wirklich eine Drecksau, eine schwule, abartige, kranke Drecksau. und eine Schande für die Airforce, für jeden einzelnen Soldaten in ihr. Ich werde Dir Dein Leben solange zur Hölle machen, bis Du endlich gehst. Austrittst. Oder noch besser stirbst.“_

_„Kameraden, zeigt Major Sheppard, wie wir mit Verrätern und Feiglingen umgehen!“ „Jeah!“_

_„Ich habe keinen schwulen Sohn! Das darf nicht wahr sein, das kann nicht wahr sein. Deine Mutter muss mich betrogen haben! Du bist nicht mehr mein Sohn! Verschwinde und komm nie wieder hierher!“_

Diese Sätze liefen im Hintergrund seines Bewusstseins in einer Endlosschleife. Nur wenn er in einem Flugzeug am Steuer saß und flog, wurden die Stimmen still. Sonst nie. Nicht beim Essen, nicht beim Schlafen, nicht bei den Übungen, nicht bei der Büroarbeit. Nur im Cockpit.

Er wusste, dass er immer wieder für Himmelfahrtskommandos eingesetzt wurde. Es war ihm recht. Nur wenn er flog hatte er Ruhe. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren. Im besten Fall den nächsten Flugeinsatz zu gewinnen. Das einzige, das in seinem Leben zählte, wertvoll und wichtig war, war zu fliegen. Konnte er das nicht, war der Tod genauso gut, wenn nicht sogar vorzuziehen. Ja, eigentlich stimmt das. Fliegen und leben vs. Nichtfliegen und Tod. Die Entscheidung war einfach.

Dann freundete er sich mit dem Team, dessen Einsätze er flog, ein bisschen an. Sie luden ihn auf ein Bier ein, nahmen ihn zu ihren ‚Weibertouren‘ mit. Akzeptierten, dass ihn die Weiber nicht interessierten. Sie hatten Spaß. Sie wurden Freunde. Und dann durfte er sie nicht retten. Er hätte sie retten können, wenn er gleich losfliegen hätte dürfen. Er hätte es geschafft. Aber der Col. brauchte zulange für seine Entscheidung, für seine falsche Entscheidung. Und dann konnte er sie nur tot nachhause bringen. Drei Minuten. Drei Minuten brauchte der Col um ihm klar zu machen, dass er als schwuler Soldat eigentlich nicht das Recht hatte, richtige, gute, wertvolle Männer zu fliegen, zu retten. Drei Minuten voll dummes, sinnloses und absolut überflüssiges Gequassel.

Da ist er einfach auf eigene Faust los – ohne ausdrücklichen Befehl. Zwei Minuten war er vom Aufsammelort entfernt, als er ihre letzten Schrei hörte und dann war nur noch Stille, Todesstille. Drei Minuten zu spät ist das gleiche als nie gekommen – für sie. Hätte er gleich losfliegen können, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich retten können. Der Hass und die Homophobie seines CO hatte seinem Team das Leben gekostet. Für ihn bedeutete es eine schwarzen Punkt in seiner Dienstakte, eine informelle Ächtung in Offiziersrängen, was schlimmer als die Lepra war und die Versetzung ihn eine unterirdische Basis im ewigen Eis, als Pilot eines Transporthubschraubers.

Aber wenigstens flog er einmal bis zweimal am Tag über die weiße Hölle.

Es dauerte drei Monate bis er ihre Schreie und die gegnerischen Gewehrsalven nicht mehr hörte – beim Fliegen nicht mehr hörte. In seinen Träumen würde er sie wohl immer hören. Neben den Stimmen seines Vaters und seiner Vorgesetzten.

Sie waren zu zweit in zwei Tagesschichten und abwechselnder Nachbereitschaft. Dienst hatte er eine Woche von 0600 – 1400 und eine Woche von 1400 – 2200 plus Nachtbereitschaft. Die Wissenschaftler arbeiteten selten in der Nachtschicht von 2200 – 0600. Dann schlenderte John durch ihre ‚Labore‘, verfolgte die Entstehung ihres Wissens an die Whiteboards und Tafeln, beobachtete das Auseinandernehmen und wieder Zusammensetzen von Alientechnik. Nicht, dass es ihm jemand erklärt hätte. Er war ja nur eine Transportpilot, und wurde sowohl von den Militärs als auch den Wissenschaftlern übersehen, wie auch Reinigungspersonal einfach übersehen wird. Wenn er Tagschicht hatte, hörte er oft ihre Funksequenzen ab, oder ließ einfach die Türen offen. Mit der Zeit verstand er den ‚Forschungsauftrag‘. Die hier gesammelten Exemplare einer technisch immens überlegenen Alienrasse wurden mit Gedanken gesteuert. Mit den Gedanken von Menschen, die über eine bestimmte Sequenz in ihrem Genom verfügten - Dem ATA-Gen. Je vollständiger diese Gen-Sequenz vorhanden war, desto mehr Geräte konnte man aktivieren und bedienen.

Anfänglich berührte er nur kleinere Geräte, er spürte in sich, wie sie aufwachten und Kontakt mit ihm herstellten. Er ‚wusste‘ auf einmal, was sie waren, was sie konnten, wofür man sie einsetzen konnte, was kaputt war. Genauso wie man weiß, wie man geht oder dass man müde oder durstig ist. In jedem Gerät war auch gespeichert, wer es erfunden oder entwickelt hatte und wofür. Alles kleine Schnipsel einer fremden, verlorengegangen Rasse und Kultur. Mit der Zeit wagte er sich an größere Geräte heran. Als er eine Konsole berührte und spürte wie sie zum Leben erwachte und mit ihm kommunizierte, war das ähnlich friedlich und befriedigend wie fliegen. Er wusste zwar nicht warum diese Geräte funktionierten, kannte die Physikalischen, Elektrotechnisches und Elektronischen Zusammenhänge und Hintergründe nicht – aber ihm war klar, wofür und wie er sie einsetzen könnte, und er könnte einfache Reparaturen vornehmen. Wenn er genug Energiekristalle hätte.

Ihm wurden die Pläne von einer Stadt, ihren Produktions- und Funktionseinheiten gezeigt. Baupläne, Straßenpläne, Transport- und Versorgungswege, Versorgungseinheiten. Er lernte wie er sie in seinem Kopfmodell aktivieren, abschalten, abkoppeln und verbergen konnte. Er lernte wo was zu suchen und zu finden war. Er lernte auch, dass der Kommandostuhl ALLES kontrollierte und empfindungsfähige künstliche Intelligenzen die Steuerung wichtiger Bereiche dieser raumschiffartigen Stadt Atlantis überhatten.

Deren aktuellen Aufenthaltsort noch niemand gefunden hatte. ‚Hoffentlich finden sie ihn nie!‘ Sie würden doch nur alles ausschlachten um mächtigere Waffen für die USA gegen die restliche Welt zu erhalten. Für die Militärs und die meisten Wissenschaftlern war es absolut okay, dass sie für einen Liter Milch eine Herde Kühe zu schlachten hätten. Engstirnig, arrogant und selbstgefällig. Er spürte ein tiefes und intensives Bedürfnis diese Stadt zu beschützen, vor diesen Menschen hier zu beschützen. ‚Nun solange sie nicht gefunden wird, ist sie sicher!‘ „Und wenn ich gefunden werde, was wahrscheinlich bald sein wird, dann kannst Du verhindern, dass ich wie ein altes Wrack ausgeschlachtet werde, Commander Sheppard!“ ertönt eine rauchige Frauenstimme in seinem Kopf. John stolpert fast auf seinem nächtlichen Rundgang durch das Hauptlabor. „Was … Wer spricht da? Wer bist Du?“ „Ich in Atlantis, das Zentral-AI oder besser gesagt eine Kopie des Zentral-AI von Atlantis und ich begrüsse Dich, Commander Sheppard.“ John’s Herzschlag steigt etwas an. „Ähm,.. okay, wieso höre ich Dich?“ „Wie Du Zugang zu der Hauptdatenbank hast und ich fürchte, dass Du der einzige hier arbeitenden Mensch bist, der nicht überlegt wie er mich am besten zerteilen, als Waffe, als Machtvorteil, als Erpressungsmittel benutzen oder als Stufe seiner Karriere bzw. am Weg zum Nobelpreis einsetzen kann. Sind alle Menschen so egozentrisch und berechnend?“ John lacht humorlos auf „Nur wenn es nicht um sie selbst geht.“ Darauf hört er längere Zeit keine Erwiderung. Dann: „Du bist auch ein Mensch?“ Jetzt kichert John fast. „Darüber könnte man streiten. Also rein genetisch bin ich ein Mensch. In den Augen der meisten Militärs/Soldaten bin ich ein Schwein, weil ich wie rund 15% der Menschheit nicht ihre sexuellen Vorlieben teile und in den Augen der hier arbeitenden Wissenschafter bin ich ein Esel, weil ich im Vergleich zu ihnen eine minderwertige oder wertlose Ausbildung habe, …“ Wieder längeres Schweigen: „Welche sexuelle Ausrichtung hast Du?“ „Ich stehe auf Männer, das ist - obwohl genetisch bedingt, im Militär verboten und zur Zeit von den meisten Gesellschaften auf der Erde verachtet.“ „Das ist dumm!“ John will schon aufbegehren als sie fortsetzt. „Wie kann man etwas verbieten oder verachten das angeboren ist?“ John schneidet nur eine Grimasse.

„Welche Ausbildung hast Du?“ „Ich bin Airforceoffizier, kann so ziemlich alles fliegen und habe einen Master in Mathematik und Maschinenbau.“ „und das ist schlecht?“ „Nicht an sich, aber im Vergleich zu den Forschern hier ist es wenig und die Abschlüsse sind von unbedeutenden Universitäten, wenn sie es überhaupt wissen, ich bin als Transportpilot wegen Ungehorsam hierher strafversetzt worden.“ Und um von sich abzulenken, fragt er „Wie kann ich Dir helfen, Domna Atlantis?“ sie lacht „Mhm, sehr höflich, Commander, ich befürchte die baldige Entschlüsselung der Koordinaten des derzeitigen Liegeplatzes vom Stadtschiff Atlantis. Und wenn diese Gruppe hier dann zu diesem Ort reist und die Stadt in Besitz nimmt, kann sie sehr schnell zerstört werden. Ich weiß nicht, wie der bauliche und energetische Zustand der Stadt ist. Sie wurde vor 10.000 Jahren weggebracht. Wenn die Feinde von damals immer noch aktiv sind, was sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dann ist sie in großer Gefahr – wie auch die Menschen, die sie betreten.“ Sie zeigt ihm eine Art Video, was er alles zu tun hat um die Stadt zu sichern und nötige Reparaturen zu initiieren, damit ein Schutzschild und ein Kloakschild aufgebaut werden könne.

„Das ist alles wirklich interessant, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich mitgenommen werde, sollte diese Expedition wirklich stattfinden.“ Jetzt lacht die AI auf. „Dafür kann ich sorgen, Commander, gar kein Problem!“ John Sheppard ist nicht so sicher, aber er lässt sich gerne eines Besseren belehren.

„Und Commander, überlege Dir worauf Du in den nächsten 2 Jahren an Lebensmitteln, Dingen von hier = Erde nicht verzichten kannst oder willst. Ich zeige Dir wie Du Gegenstände bis zum Gewicht von 2 Tonnen in einem … I-Pod mitnehmen kannst. Denke auch an Tauschgeschäfte, Samenkörner, kleine Maschinen, Bücher, Rezepte, Kleidung,…“ „Zwei Jahre?“ „Mhm“, antwortet sie „ich hoffe, dass wir die Wiederherstellung eines Kontaktes zur Erde solange hinauszögern können. Wenn ich vom schlimmstmöglichen Zustand der Stadt ausgehe, dann brauchen wir gut 13 Monate um sie zu reparieren, alle ihre Funktionen wieder in Betrieb zu nahmen. 6-7 weitere Monate um eine kleine hyperraumtaugliche Flotte aufzubauen. Und Du brauchst jede Menge Piloten.“ „Wieviel ist jede Menge.“ für eine künstliche Intelligenz formuliert Atlantis oft sehr vage. „Mindestens 50, besser 80-100.“ meint sie leise. John stöhnt leise „Woher soll ich 100 Piloten nehmen?“ „Da fällt uns etwas ein. Wir werden Dr. Beckett bei seiner Gen-Therapie ein bisschen unter die Arme greifen. Wenn Du Deine Liste hast und all diese Dinge in Deinem Materie – I-Pod gespeichert sind, werden wir deine Position sichern.“

Die Überlegungen was alles von der Erde für ihn unverzichtbar sind, bringen John auch emotional in eine für ihn wirklich neue Verfassung. Als er von seinem Vater verstoßen wurde, hat er die letzten Monate seiner Highschoolzeit bei Freunden verbracht. Danach wurde er in die Airforceakademie aufgenommen und hat er nur ans Fliegen und ans nicht als Homosexueller entdeckt werden gedacht. Er hatte nie viel besessen und alles- wirklich Alles hat sich ums nackte Überleben gedreht. Und ums Fliegen. Atlantis dagegen nahm ihn einfach an wie er ist, er braucht und kann sich vor ihr gar nicht verstecken, sie findet ihn „besser“ als sie die anderen Menschen in dieser Eishöhle. Das war für John wirklich eine neue Erfahrung. Oberflächlich gesehen, gelang es ihm immer einen netten und ungefährlichen Eindruck zu machen. Diese Oberfläche war seicht, lässig und cool. Die Menschen mit denen er es zu tun hatte, wollten nichts anderes und haben sich immer angewidert oder höhnisch abgewendet, wenn der wahre John Sheppard, der intelligente, tiefsinnige und homosexuelle John Sheppard in kleinen Portionen aufgetaucht ist, dem das Wohl seiner Mitmenschen am Herzen lag. Atlantis dürfte ihn genauso wollen und brauchen. Sie sah ihn als Commander John Sheppard vom Stadtschiff Atlantis, der die Kontrolle über alle Bereiche der Stadt hatte, sie leitete und aufbaute - zu einer sich verteidigen könnenden Macht.

John stellte seine Liste zusammen, mit viel Hilfe vom Internet, vor allem was die Bedürfnisse einer Gruppe von Menschen sind, die vom Nachschub abgeschieden ist. Seine Recherchen führten ihn bis zu den Ergebnissen von Anthropologen und Kolonialisten. Wie gründet man eine neue Gesellschaft, Welche Nahrungsmittel, Pflanzen, Tiere, Handwerke, Maschinen braucht es.

Soll er auf seine Liste einfach seinen eigenen zwei-Jahres-Bedarf von 40 kg (und 20 kg zum Eintauschen) an gerösteten, gemahlenen, vakuumverpackten Kaffee aufnehmen oder Kaffeebohnen verschiedener Sorten zur Aussaat, Wissen um Wachstumsbedingungen, Röst- Mahl und Zubereitungsmaschinen. Bei Schokolade war es noch komplexer, die war in der Herstellung so anspruchsvoll. Oder Nudeln, er liebte Lasagne und Fettucini. Sollte er einfach 60 kg fertige Nudeln (plus 30 zum Tauschen) oder Getreide, Eier, Salz und Getreidemühle, Nudelmaschine eintragen. Eier! Trockenpulver oder Hühner,… die Fragen und Antworten wurden immer umfassender und unübersichtlicher. Atlantis half ihm aus dem Schlamassel. Zur Nudel- und Schokoladeproduktion wäre alles außer Eiern auf Atlantis vorhanden. Kaffeebohnen als Saatgut, überhaupt Saatgut wäre eine ausgezeichnete Idee, aber das würde die Expeditionsleitung doch sicher für alle mitnehmen, oder? Kleine Maschinen können in Atlantis einfach kopiert werden, es gäbe einen riesigen Stadtteil dafür. Von größeren Maschinen würden exakte Baupläne und Funktionsbeschreibungen genügen.

Wochen später sind Johns Listen fertig. Eine nur für seine persönlichen Wünsche: Harddisks mit Musik, Büchern, Ausstellungs-E-Katalogen der berühmtesten Museen, Notenblätter für viele Songs für die Gitarre, 3 tablets. Gitarre, Ersatzsaiten, Skateboard, Surfboard, Rollerskates, Espressomaschine, Küchenmaschine mit allen kaufbaren Aufsätzen (auch für die Nudelherstellung), diverse Küchenmesser. Kampfmesser, 2 Turnierbögen, 1000 Pfeile, Jeans, Shirts, Wäsche, Seifen, Shampoos, etc., verschieden große Rucksäcke, Trekkingausrüstung mit Zelt und Überlebenspackage für 5 Tage, 100 kg Kaffee, 100 kg Schokolade, 100 kg Nudeln 40 kg Fertigsuppen, je 5 g Samen aller Pflanzen, die er gerne aß oder anschaute mit Erstaussaatbehälter. Notfallapotheke, Schmerzmittel, Salbe gegen Muskelkater. Den Rest auf 2 Tonnen würde er mit Saatgut auffüllen – 800-900kg waren frei.

Die zweite Liste war für die Anforderungen einer Koloniegründung. Nahrung, Kleidung, Medizin, Hygiene..

Die dritte Liste war für die Ausstattung einer militärischen Truppe zum Schutz von 120 Zivilisten und einer Stadt in einem extrem feindlichen Umfeld. Die Stadt könnte ja von anderen Bewohnern besetzt sein.

Die zweite und dritte Liste würde Atlantis mit der Liste der Expeditionsleitung abgleichen.

„Morgen setz Dich bitte auf den Kommandostuhl und sei überrascht!“ bat ihn Atlantis am Abend, nachdem sie seine Listen übernommen hatte. „Hast Du schon alles gekauft, was auf Deiner persönlichen Liste steht?“ „Mhm, ich habe eine kleinen Lagerraum bei der Poststelle in Colorado in der Nähe von Area 51 gemietet, dort ist alles was ich mitnehmen möchte.“ Er hört sie schmunzeln! „Gut, Commander, sehr gut!“

Am nächsten Morgen muss er General O’Neill überraschend vom Hafen abholen und zum Stützpunkt fliegen. Er begleitet ihn in den Hauptlaborraum. „Nun, McKay hast Du schon einen neuen ‚Lichtschalter‘ gefunden?“ Der ewig griesgrämige Wissenschafter verdreht nur die Augen. „Versuchs doch mit Sheppard, angeblich hat er ein stärkeres Gen als ich.“ „Bitte, das wäre und längst aufgefallen, der nutzlose Typ lungert seit Monaten hier nur faul herum!“ ertönt die keifende Antwort unter einer Konsole hervor. John schlendert zum Kommandostuhl und setzt sich hin, legt seine Hände auf die wie Mondstein schimmernden runden Flächen auf den Armlehnen. Und dann leuchtet, blinkt und klingelt es wie an einem Jahrmarktkarussell. John zuckt leicht zusammen als er das laute Geräusch hört, das McKays Kopf an der Unterseite der Konsole erzeugt als er überrascht hochfährt. Alle laufen zusammen, selbst die arrogante Dr. Weir und der ‚gedankenverlorene‘ Dr. Jackson. O’Neill grinste nur schadenfroh über McKays Schimpftiraden. „Wieso haben Sie das unterschlagen, verheimlicht? Ich habe Besseres zu tun als hinter Ihnen aufzuräumen, sie dummer Pilot! Was grinsen Sie so dämlich, Sie haben genug meiner genialen Kraft und unbezahlbaren Zeit vergeudet. Fangen Sie endlich an!“

John schloß seine Augen, zählte langsam bis 10, öffnete sie wieder und sagte feixend. „Nur wenn Sie arroganter, sozialbehinderter Schlapparsch ganz freundlich ‚Bitte‘ sagen und mir danach mitteilen was sie gerne von mir möchten. Ich kann nicht Gedanken lesen und sie keine übertragen.“ „Was?“ „Sie haben mich gehört, _Dr. McKay_.“ John grinste ihn auffordernd an. Rodney blinkte einige Male mit seinen Lidern, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. John setzte noch ein aufforderndes Augenbrauen-hochziehen nach. „Ähm, Äh, wenn Sie bitte daran denken würden, freundlich fragen würden, wo sich Atlantis befindet.“

Ein Hologramm mit einer ganzen Galaxie entstand vor ihnen. Links dahinter war der weiße Nebel der Milchstraße daumengroß zu sehen. Aus dem Hologramm wurde eines der vermutlich 100.000.000 Sonnensystem herausgefischt und vergrößerte sich. Auf jedem der Teil dieses Hologramms waren Größe, Dichte, Schwere, Magnetfeld und die wichtigsten Elemente angegeben – in Antikerschrift, John konnte sie ohne Überlegung lesen. Die Sonne war etwas grösser und heller als die Erdsonne, das System hatte insgesamt 7 Planeten, davon war einer mit Atmosphäre und für Menschen bewohnbar. John merkte gar nicht, dass er alle Informationen ganz schnell herunterratterte. Der bewohnbare Planet war ähnlich blau – etwas türkiser als die Erde und hatte einen großen Kontinent, der sich vom Äquator aus in Richtung der Pole verjüngte und sich bis zur Hälfte zwischen Äquator und Polen ausdehnte. In der Mitte war sehr dünn. Auch dieser Planet wurde aus dem Hologramm heraus vergrößert und gab alle für die Bewohnung wichtigen Informationen an.

Am Ende standen 8 Symbole.

Der ganze Raum war während dieser Visualisierung zum Schweigen gekommen, einige starrte ihn mit offenem Mund einfach an. Den Meisten war starker Unglauben ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Das ist wirklich gemein, wieso schüttelt ein Airforce - Hohlkopf diese Informationen einfach so aus seinem Ärmel, während wir uns monatelang den Kopf zerbrochen haben?“ „Soll ich diese Frage auch übertragen, Dr. Bruchkopf?“ General O’Neill und Dr. Jackson grinsten. Endlich jemand, der sich McKays Tiraden nicht gefallen ließ. So genial und wichtig der Mann für die Expedition war, so unerträglich zersetzend war er im Team.

Sie fanden schnell heraus, dass die Koordinaten in der Pegasusgalaxie lagen. Laut Angaben der Antika-Datenbank war der Planet erdähnlich und bewohnbar.

Das Expeditionsteam wurde begründet. Die Leitung sollte die Diplomatin Dr. Weir übernehmen, das Militär – 130 Personen wurden von Col. Sumner geleitet, der sich weigerte Major Sheppard in seine Reihen einzugliedern. 180 Wissenschafter und Forscher machten den Rest des Teams aus und wurden unter Rodney McKays Leitung gestellt. Auch er wollte Sheppard nicht in seinem Bereich haben. Schließlich nahm ihn Elizabeth Weir als „persönlichen Assistenten“ an. Das hatte zwar den Vorteil, dass John aus erste Quelle erfuhr was sie alles auf die wissenschaftliche Expedition mitnehmen wollten, und es war klar was alles fehlte. Aber fast alle seine Vorschläge wurden vom Tisch gewischt.

„Dr. Weir, Sie gehen davon aus, dass wir in eine intakte, unbewohnte und bewohnbare Struktur eintreten. Die Daten sind aber mindestens 10.000 Jahre alt. Wir wissen nicht was uns erwartet, wie der Planet heute aussieht, ob wir genug Nahrung und Unterkunft finden.“ Sie schaute ihn lange und kalkulierend an. „Major Sheppard, ich habe fast jeden Tag bereut, Sie in mein Team aufgenommen zu haben, Sie kosten meine letzten Nerven mit Ihrer Negativität und Ihren worst case Szenarien. Ich sage dies zum letzten Mal. Wir gründen keine Kolonie! Deshalb nehmen wir keine Tiere und auch kein Saatgut mit. Wie sind keine Eroberungseinheit. Deshalb ist die Anzahl der Soldaten und Munition absolut ausreichend. Wir sind eine zivile, wissenschaftliche Forschungs-Expedition und werden schnell mit den Einwohnern dieses oder anderer benachbarter Planeten Handelsverbindungen aufbauen, die uns mit dem versorgen was wir brauchen. Ihre persönliche Meinung interessiert mich nicht. Sie haben keinerlei Erfahrungen mit ähnlichen Unternehmungen und daher auch kein Recht eine fachliche Meinung abzugeben. Überlassen Sie das uns und unseren Experten. Ich wurde gebeten, Sie an das Forschungsteam der Area 51 auszuleihen und wir alle hier geben diesem Wunsch gerne nach. Bis zum Start der Expedition sind es noch 4 Wochen. Wenn Sie sich bis dahin nicht beruhigt haben, dann lasse ich Sie hier zurück!“ Ihr Worte waren eindeutig, ihr Tonfall kühl und sachlich. John nickte, salutierte und ging. Da war gar nichts zu machen. Geplant war für 2 Monate Fertig- oder Instant-Nahrung mitzunehmen – nicht einmal eine Wasseraufbereitungsanlage war vorgesehen! Wie blöd muss man sein?

Durch seine Versetzung konnte er auch mit der AI keinen Kontakt aufrechterhalten. Sie zeigte ihm noch wie er die Materie-I-Pods zu bedienen hatte, spielte ihm einige Grund-Informationen auf seinen Laptop und eine Botschaft an die Zentral-AI in Atlantis. Am nächsten Tag reiste er ab.

In der Area 51 war es nicht viel anders als in Antarktika. Die Wissenschafter wollten zwar, dass er die Gerätschaften berührte, aber weiters interessierte sie nicht was er dazu zu sagen hatte. Sie wollten lieber selber draufkommen wie sie funktionierten, was er Zweck war. Das konnte John verstehen. Er fand noch zwei weitere Materie-I-Pods aber ihre Energiequelle war leer. Durch Zufall entdeckte er einen möglicherweise passenden Kristall in einem anderen Gerät und stahl ihn einfach. Er hoffte jetzt noch einmal zwei Tonnen Aufbewahrung gewonnen zu haben und bestellte Saatgut in größeren Mengen, aus einer Laune 100 kg Brotbackmischungen und entdeckte eine Ausbrütvorrichtung für 12 Hühnereier (waren in dem Paket beinhaltet), die wie eine einfach Eierschachtel aussah – nur aus Metall. Er kaufte auch ausreichend Solar-Ladegeräte für die Akkuzellen. Schlussendlich hatte er zumindest die Basis für die Ernährung der Expedition in seinem Rucksack.

Am Montag seiner letzten Woche auf der Erde ging er in einen Hangar zur Aufbewahrung großer Gegenstände, möglicherweise Fahrzeugen. Der zuständige Wissenschafter fuhr die großen Tore zur Seite und lud ihn hinein. „Sie können sich gern umschauen. Berühren Sie einfach, was Sie anspricht – wir haben keine Ahnung, was die meisten Dinge hier sind. Wir wissen nicht einmal ob sie von den Antikern oder anderen Kulturen sind.“ Das war eine angenehme Abwechslung im Ton und Verhalten. John lächelte ihn zustimmend an und ging los. Er verschaffte sich bei einem einfachen Durchgang erst einmal einen Überblick, aber als er bei einer Scheibe vorbeiging und sie ohne bewusste Absicht berührte, kam sie sofort summend zum Leben. Links und rechts schoben sich Teile aus dem Kreis heraus und eine Windschutzscheibe wurde sichtbar. „Schaut nach einem kleinen Flugzeug aus!“ meinte er. ‚Mach auf, meine Schöne!‘ dachte er und eine fast 2 m breite Heckklappe öffnete sich. Er stieg ein, der Wissenschafter Dean kletterte hinter ihm hinein. Sie befanden sich auf einer Ladefläche, die Klappe zum Cockpit öffnet sich auch auf Johns gedankliche Einladung. Dort fanden sie 4 Sitze: Pilot, Co-Pilot und 2 weitere.

John nahm am Pilotensitz Platz und dachte: ‚Zeig mir was Du kannst meine Schöne:‘ Auf der Windschutzscheibe ratterten die Daten entlang. „Können Sie das lesen? Was bedeutet das?“ John nickte „Das dürfte ein weltraumfähiges Flugzeug sein, dass durch ein Stargate passt. Es scheint voll betriebsfähig zu sein. Der „Tank“ ist auch voll. Machen wir eine Spritztour.“ Bevor Dean ablehnen konnte, stieg das Schiff auf und sie flogen aus dem Hangar, schnell. John lenkte es gedanklich kerzengerade Richtung All. „Yippie! Echt Cool!“ Nach 10 Minuten waren sie im All – „600 Km in 10 Minuten, das sind 3600 km/h! Das nenne ich Geschwindigkeit.“ lachte John. „Ah Sie sind nicht angeschnallt.“ ‚Schnall ihn an, meine Schöne, ich glaube er würde sich sonst im ‚Sinkflug‘ fürchten.‘ Die Hosenträgergurten fuhren seitlich aus dem Co-Pilotensitz und sicherten seinen sprachlosen Mitfahrer. ‚Mich auch, bitte! Danke meine Schöne!‘ ‚Gern geschehen, Commander!‘ antwortete es in seinem Kopf. ‚Was kannst Du noch alles außer atemberaubend schön und schnell fliegen?‘ ‚Ich habe ein Energieschutzschild, eine Kloakfunktion, noch 50 Dronen im Waffengang, wie Sie spüren einen automatischen Luftdruck- und Schwerkraftausgleich.‘ ‚Whoah, Bestens!‘ ‚Wie aktiviere ich die Dronen?‘ ‚Einfach Ziel bestimmen und abfeuern. Commander, ich würde empfehlen, beide Schutzschilde zu aktivieren. Wir wurden von einem Infrarotstrahl erfasst, der uns nicht mehr loslässt.‘ ‚Okay, Schutzschilde an.‘

Als Sie zum Hangar zurückkehrten, wimmelte es im Eingangsbereich nur so vor Soldaten. Fünf Hubschrauber kreisten über den Bereich der Area 51 und eine Staffel Abfangjäger bewachte den Flugraum. „Scheiße!“ ‚Hast Du auch eine Lautlosfunktion, meine Schöne?‘ ‚Natürlich, soll ich sie aktivieren?‘ ‚Ja, bitte.‘ John _schlich_ sich in den Hangar und parkte das Gateschiff an seinem ursprünglichen Platz. Und atmete tief aus. Dean atmetet wieder. „Das war … interessant. Das war wirklich sehr interessant, Major. Sie können wirklich ausgezeichnet fliegen!“ „Ja, das ist nicht das Problem! Das Problem ist, dass ich ohne Erlaubnis geflogen bin, das gibt Ärger, Riesenärger!“

„Hat jemand bemerkt, dass wir zurückgekommen sind?“ „Nein, noch nicht, das Schiff hat eine Kloak- und eine Lautlosfunktion.“ „Und einfach behaupten, dass wir hier die ganze Seite gesessen sind?“ „Ich denke nicht, dass das funktioniert.“ „Wahnsinn, das ist eine Revolution in der Luftfahrt! Wenn unsere Kampfmaschinen diese Technologie erst haben, Wahnsinn!“ ‚Ja, Wahnsinn, im eigentlichen Sinn des Worte.‘ ‚Commander, ich kann die Betriebsfähigkeit auf Sie persönlich codieren, dann kann Niemand sonst es fliegen.‘ ‚Ja bitte, mach das fürs erste!‘

Er senkte die Schutzschilde und öffnete die Heckklappe. Als sie rauskletterten, hörten sie Schreie und bestiefelte Füße heranlaufen. Sofort waren sie von Soldaten umgeben und wurden zum Büro des Schutzdienstes geführt. Dort erwartete sie Col. Carter. „Sheppard, natürlich, wer sonst, würde so einen Aufstand fabrizieren können. Sind Sie wahnsinnig geworden? Denken Sie auch manchmal bei dem, was Sie tun? Wissen Sie welchen Aufwand Sie verursacht haben?...“ Er blendete Sie einfach aus, das Geschrei kannte er von diversen Vorgesetzten. Er wusste, dass Sie keine Antwort erwartete. Sie hatte schon alle.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und General O’Neill stürmte herein. „Natürlich, Sheppard, wer sonst. Was war das?“ Der General dürfte eine Antwort erwarten. „Sir, das ist eine weltraumfähiges, durch eine Stargate passendes Schiff von den Antikern. Es tut mir leid, aber ich war selbst so überrascht, dass es funktionierte und sofort auf mich ansprach, dass ich an nicht an die Konsequenzen dachte, sondern nur die Möglichkeiten des … Jumpers ausprobieren wollte. Das ist unglaublich, Sir, wirklich! Das müssen Sie selber erleben!“ Er hoffte, dass gerade O’Neill für so ein Abenteuer begeistert werden konnte. Der sah ihn lange an. „Okay, zeigen Sie es mir!“ Zwei empörte „Sir!“ waren seine Antwort. „Sam, Du kannst mitfliegen, oder?“ er schaute John fragend an. „Vier Personen sind möglich!“ „Mitchell kann auch mit! Landry gibt der „Flugaufsicht“ Bescheid! Kommen Sie, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“

Sie gingen wieder zurück. John ließ sich etwas nach hinten fallen und O’Neill als ersten zum Jumper treten. Nichts geschah. John öffnete die Klappe und stieg ein, sofort summte wieder alles in die Betriebsbereitschaft. „Wir schaffen es in 2 Minuten bis zum All!“ ‚Bitte gib die Entfernungen und Flugzeiten für alle Planeten des Sonnensystems an, meine Schöne.‘ Die Informationen erschienen auf der Windschutzscheibe und soviel Antika konnten O’Neill und Carter auch lesen, dass ihnen die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen. John wiederholte seine Route und hielt dann am Anfang der Exosphäre an. „600 km in 2 Minuten. 3600 km/h. Jetzt schweben wir nur, wir stehen sozusagen.“

„Zum Mond und zurück brauchen wir mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit von 250.000 km/h 3 Stunden, mit Hyperraumantrieb sind wir in 3 Minuten dort, wollen wir das ausprobieren?“ „Ja!“, „Nein!“ „Nein!“ John lachte: “General?“ Der schnitt eine Grimasse. “Ich würde wirklich gern, aber ich … Nein, fliegen Sie zurück!” John gehorchte natürlich. Beim Aussteigen sagte er leise, „Danke, Sir!“ er wusste, dass ihn O’Neill gerettet hatte. O’Neill nickte kurz. „Kommen Sie mit! Oder nein, noch besser. Carter und Mitchel geht zurück, ich bleibe mit Sheppard hier für ein Gespräch!“ Ihre Protest wischt er mit einer Handbewegung weg. „Steigen Sie wieder ein und schalten sie auf lautlos/abhörsicher.“

Nachdem Sie Platz genommen hatten und das Schiff auf lautlos/abhörsicher gestellt war, begann O’Neill: „Hören Sie Sheppard, ich weiß, dass sie sich sorgen, berechtigte Sorgen um die Ausstattung der Expedition machen. Ich kann Weir nicht mehr überrulen als ich es bereits gemacht habe. Sie hat wirklich gute Kontakte, und ich … ich habe immer größere Zweifel über ihre Ziele für die Expedition, alles was zur Sicherheit der Menschen dient, schraubt sie herunter, alles was der Erforschung von Atlantis mit Technik dient, erhöht sie, verbessert sie. Sie bekommen von mir einen Spezialauftrag. Sollte Weir oder Sumner in Atlantis das eigentliche Expeditionsziel vergessen, dann haben Sie das Recht einen oder beide abzusetzen und jemand anderen einzusetzen, auch sich selber. Ich habe Major Lorne – ein Marinepilot hineingezwungen, er ist mein Vertrauter, Sie können sich auf ihn verlassen. Er weiß um diesen Auftrag.“ O’Neill holt eine DVD aus seiner Uniform. „Hier ist eine Video drauf, indem ich Sie zum Colonel befördere und Ihnen diesen Auftrag gebe, weiters Kopien des Expeditionsauftrages und die Aufgaben- , Funktionsbeschreibungen und die Sicherheitsüberprüfungen aller Teilnehmer. Sie sind nach Sumner ohnedies der ranghöchste Offizier und haben mehrfach beweisen, dass Sie Verstand, Mut und Loyalität haben. Passen Sie auf die Expedition auf, da läuft etwas schief, wirklich schief!“ „Haben Sie bestimmte Personen in Verdacht?“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, nur Weir und seitdem der Auftrag von der IOA bestätigt worden ist, ein konsequent ansteigendes schlechtes Gefühl.“ „Okay, Sir, Danke Sir!“ „Brauchen Sie noch etwas? „Schafe, Ziegen, Hühner je 12 weiblich 2 männlich und ein Hirtenhundpaar in Transportboxen, für 4 Stunden betäubt und diesen Jumper hier würde ich auch gerne mitnehmen. Oh und 50 weitere Piloten mit ATA-Gen.“ O’Neill schaut ihn überrascht und belustigt an: „Alles andere ihrer Koloniegründungsliste haben Sie?“ John lacht „Nicht ganz, aber es wird reichen. Die Tiere konnte ich nicht einschmuggeln, aber wenn ich sie von Ihnen oder dem SGC „geschenkt“ bekomme, kann ich nicht nein sagen, oder?“ O’Neill grinst nur. „Es sind je 5 Piloten von Airforce und Navy mit dem ATA-Gen dabei. Reicht das?“ John nickt, ja fürs erste müsste das reichen.


	2. Aufbruch - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> die Hologramme der AIs, dich ich beim schreiben im Kopf hatte, sind unter http://archiveofourown.org/works/7794619 Cast and pictures for I have the right to live my nature – all of it! zu sehen

## Aufbruch - T 

Fünf Tage später ist es soweit. Das Stargate öffnet mit seinem berühmten Woosher, Weir hält eine kurze Ansprache und sie marschieren durch. John als letzter mit seinem Jumper. Wie mit Weir vereinbart fliegt er sofort zu einer Landebasis. Er macht allerdings noch einen Abstecher ins Versorgungscenter. Er bringt die Tiere in die dafür vorgesehenen Ställe und eilt weiter zur Kristallküche. Dort hebt er eines der sechs 10000 Jahre alten vollen ZPM aus dem goldfarbenen Gitter und gibt es in seine Tasche, läuft weiter in den Kommandoturm in das 14. Obergeschoß und legt es in die Lade des Kommandostuhls und initiiert es für 30 % Output, steckt den Stick mit den Informationen der AI von Antarctica in eine Buchse, versperrt die Lade mit einem Gedichtcode. Fliegt den Jumper zum Hangar. Zu seiner Erleichterung entdeckt er da 10 weitere Jumper, die abgedeckt aber einsatzbereit scheinen.

Als er wieder im Gateraum ankommt, erwartet ihn McKay ungeduldig. „Wo bleiben Sie solange, Major? Sie müssen die Hauptkonsole in Betrieb nehmen, Energie scheint vorhanden zu sein, aber das ganze System muss hochgefahren werden! Schnell, schnell!“ John tritt an die Konsole, drückt seine Hände auf die hellen Flächen und erlebt ein Willkommen, dass ihm bis ins Herz und in die Knochen fährt. Es treibt ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Er ist endlich daheim angekommen! ‚Willkommen, Commander Sheppard, es ist alles vorbereitet für Sie, wie empfohlen.‘ Und dann gibt ihm Atlantis den Situationsbericht für alle Stationen. Energiestand, Produktionsstand, nötige Reparaturmaßnahmen, danach folgen die Zugangs- und Bedienungs-Berechtigungen. Am Ende gibt Sie ihm Vorschläge für die weitere Vorgehensweise. 1. Auftauchen, 2, Fluten und Lüften/Trocknen, 3. Schutzschilder aktivieren 4. Versorgungsstadtteil für alle Bewohner aus ihm sperren, 5. 2 Stockwerke im Kommandoturm, die Kantine und die Krankenstation aktivieren sowie 6. 2 Türme im Wohnviertel öffnen und vorbereiten. 7. Die Transporter auf die für alle zugängigen Bereich sperren. ‚Bewilligen Sie das, Commander?‘ ‚Ja, ich bewillige das, Danke!‘ ‚Selbstverständlich, Commander; die Aufträge werden ausgeführt! Im Wohnturm ist ein Apartment für Sie vorbereitet. Es verfügt über einen direkten Transporter in Ihre Wohnung im Dachgeschoss des Versorgungsturms, damit Sie sich ungesehen und ungestört in der ganzen Stadt bewegen können.‘ ‚Danke Atlantis, ich freue mich hier zu sein und mit Dir die Stadt wieder zu ihrer ganzen Blüte zu bringen.‘ nach einer kurzen Pause sagt sie: ‚Es ist _mir_ eine Ehre, Commander!‘

Von außen sieht man John einfach an der Konsole lehnen, seine Augenlider sind geschlossen, aber seine Augäpfel bewegen sich schneller als in einer REM-Phase. Seine Hände und Unterarme sind von einem milchigen, wie mondsteinig schillernden Licht eingehüllt. Er zittert leicht, seine Lippen bewegen sich wie bei einem intensiven, inneren Gespräch. Nach rund 15 Minuten löst sich John ächzend von der Konsole, langsam verblasst das Licht. McKay betrachtet ihn vorsichtig prüfend, fast ängstlich. „Sind Sie okay, Sheppard?“ Er nickt „Die Stadt ist unter Wasser und wird in 30 Sekunden an die Oberfläche gehoben. Alle hinsetzen!“ krächzt er und setzt sich hin. Fast alle leisten seinem Befehl Folge. Nur Dr. Weir und Col. Sumner bleiben stehen und wirken verärgert. Als die Stadt sich langsam schaukelnd zu bewegen beginnt, setzen sie sich aber schnell auf den Boden. Das Schaukeln wird stärker und stärker. Nach ca. 2 Minuten dringt Licht durch die färbigen Fenster und sie erkennen jetzt erst die Größe des Raumes indem sie sich befinden – einer drei Stockwerke hohen Halle mit dem Stargate und einem Technikbereich. Im ersten Obergeschoss befinden sich an drei Wänden mehrere Büros, die mit Wänden aus Glas zum Gateraum abgetrennt sind. Im dritten Geschoss führt eine große Luke zum Hangarbereich, da können auch die Jumper durch, die durchs Gate wollen oder kommen. Das Schaukeln und Schwanken wird schwächer und hört dann ganz auf. Ein leichtes Surren ertönt. „Jetzt werden die Räume gelüftet und getrocknet.“ sagt John - noch immer benommen. „Geht es Ihnen gut Sheppard?“ fragt Lorne jetzt besorgt. „Sie sind leichenblass und zittern.“ „Ja, es war nur etwas viel auf einmal. Viel Energie und viele Informationen.“

Die Soldaten schwärmen aus, die Wissenschafter auch. Als er Ihnen den Grundplan und die Platzangebote berichten will, sind alle außer Rodney McKay und Evan Lorne schon unterwegs. „Was haben Sie noch an Informationen bekommen?“ „Wo die Bereiche für Büros, Kantine, Krankenstation und Quartiere sind. Waffenkammer, Trainingsräume, Transportersystem, etc.

„Hier im Kontrollturm haben wir diese Halle, darunter ist die Kantine und weitere Aufenthalts- und Vorbereitungsräume fürs Militär und darunter noch ein Geschoss mit der Krankenstation. Im Bereich Wohnen-Ost sind die Türme A und B in Vorbereitung. Im Hangar ist genug Platz für alle militärischen Geräte, Munition, etc.“

Kurz darauf spürt er wieder eine Energiebewegung, Major Lorne spürt sie offenbar auch. „Was war das?“ „Die Schutzschilde wurden aktiviert. In dieser Galaxie gibt es offenbar mächtige Feinde. Dr. McKay, wenn Sie ihren PC an dieser Konsole einloggen, dann werden alle Infos an sie weitergeleitet.“ „Woher wissen Sie das alles, Sheppard?“ fragt der jetzt zurückgekommenen Col. Sumner scharf. „Ich konnte es lesen, als ich die Konsole berührte.“ „Die meisten Türen hier sind verschlossen, öffnen Sie sie!“ John verdreht die Augen. „Wenn Sie nicht so kopflos davon gelaufen wären, wüssten Sie das alles schon. Die beiden Stockwerke unter diesem hier - die Kantine, Versorgungsräume für Militär und Krankenstation werden als nächstes zugängig, ebenso wie die Büros da oben.“ Er zeigt auf die Glaswände. „Danach werden 2 Türme im Wohnviertel für Quartiere geöffnet. Der Zugang zum Militärbereich im Hangar kommt als nächstes dran – dort durch diesen Gang. Im Hangar stehen übrigens noch 10 Jumper wie meiner.“

Er wendet sich zu McKay „Später werden dann noch 4 Geschosse hier geöffnet, der Kommandoraum mit dem Kommandostuhl und jede Menge Labors und Büros. Das ist Ihre Domäne, Dr.McKay. Ich nehme jetzt noch mein Büro in „Besitz“ und suche mir dann ein Quartier. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und mir ist übel.“ Sumner schüttelt nur den Kopf „Noch keine Stunde da und schon ausruhen, das ist die richtige Arbeitsmoral!“ John beschließt ihn einfach zu ignorieren.

Er geht die Stufen zum Bürotrakt hoch, Lorne und McKay begleiten ihn. Durch eine offene Tür sehen sie, dass Dr. Weir das größte Büro mit einem angrenzenden Konferenzraum bezogen hat. „Nebenan wird sich Sumner niederlassen!“ werden sie von ihr informiert. „Sie müssen sich das Büro auf der anderen Seite nehmen, Sheppard. Sie auch bitte, Major Lorne.“ „Gerne, Dr. Weir“ antwortet Lorne und erwidert ihr Lächeln halbherzig. Der Gang macht eine Biegung und Sie kommen zu kleineren Büros, zwar auch mit Fenstern zum Gateraum, aber nicht so repräsentativ. „Ah dafür sind wir in Transporternähe, die sind eine überaus praktische Einführung hier: Der Stadtplan mit den Touchscreens zur Auswahl von Turm und Stockwerk. Einige Bereiche sind durch die lange Versenkung im Salzwasser vom Citysicherheitssystem gesperrt, da kann man weder mit dem Transporter noch durch die Türen hin. Gott, brummt mir mein Schädel.“ Er belegt sein Büro mit einem Iris-Scan und verabschiedet sich dann, um zu seinem kleinen Quartier zu fahren. Dort lässt er sich einfach auf die Couch fallen und schläft ein.

Nach zwei Stunden erwacht er erfrischt und gestärkt. Er sieht sich in dem 2-Zimmer-Apartment interessiert um, es ist größer als die letzte Wohnung, die er hatte. Seit 6 Jahren wohnte er immer in seinen Quartieren am Einsatzort. Ein kleiner Schlafraum, ein kleines Bad mit Dusche, ein großer Wohnraum mit Kitchenette.

‚Und wo ist der Transporter?‘ Plötzlich erscheint eine Tür zwischen Schlafzimmer und Badezimmer. „Ah, danke!“ Er betritt ihn, tippt sein Ziel ein und steigt in einem Zimmer, einem bibliothekartigen Arbeitszimmer aus. Vor ihm steht das ein Hologramm einer wunderschönen Frau. Sie lächelt ihn an und sagt „Willkommen in meiner Stadt!“ und verbeugt sich leicht. „Ich bin **Atlantis** , das Zentralprogramm - die Artificial Intelligence, das für die Koordination und den reibungslosen Ablauf der Stadt zur Versorgung und zum Schutz ihre Bewohner beauftragt ist. Ich habe je Aufgabenbereich einige Unter-Programme, die auch mit Hologrammen versehen sind, um den jeweils Beauftragten der Stadt als Assistenten zur Verfügung zu stehen. Wir erkennen Dich, Commander John Sheppard, als ersten Bürger und obersten Kriegsherren der Stadt an. Es ist uns eine Ehre, Dir zu dienen und Dich zu unterstützen.“ Wieder verbeugt sie sich anmutig.

Vor 2 Monaten wäre John diese Begrüßung noch unangenehm (schwülstig, übertrieben) gewesen. Jetzt erkennt er sie als das an was sie ist – der Beginn seiner Aufgabe, die Stadt wieder zu ihrer Blüte zu bringen. „Danke, Atlantis, ich habe viel mit einer 10.000 Jahre alten Sicherungskopie von Dir gesprochen und freue mich hier zu sein, hier sein zu können und auch auf die Aufgaben, die vor uns liegen.“ erwidert er höflich. Sie beugt ihr Haupt leicht und sagt. „Ich nehme an, dass es in Ihrem Interesse ist, dass die AIs nur hier offen auftreten und von den anderen Bewohnern vorerst verborgen bleiben. Sie können uns überall hören. Auch wenn Sie auf anderen Welten _und_ in Ihrem Jumper sind.“

„Sehr gut, Atlantis. Zeig mir bitte die Produktions- und Versorgungsbereiche, ich möchte meine „Mitbringsel“ verstauen und versorgen.“ „Gerne, dafür möchte ich Ihnen die beiden AI dafür vorstellen. Tonio ist für die Gewächshäuser, Ställe und die Küchen zuständig und Burt für die Werkstätten. Die beiden Avatare schimmern neben Atlantis in die Sichtbarkeit. Tonio scheint eine fröhliche, umgängliche, ja sogar humorvolle „Persönlichkeit“ zu haben während Burt etwas zurückhaltend, grummelig und schweigsam wirkt und John sehr kritisch mit gerunzelter Stirn und strengen Augen mustert. Seufzend setzt er seine Kappe wieder auf. Tonio verdreht die Augen und grinst John an „Nehmen Sie ihn nicht ernst, er hat eine gutes Herz. Rauhe Schale, weicher Kern – und so.“ flüstert er ihm verschwörerisch zu - John beginnt zu lachen. „Okay, damit kann ich arbeiten.“

Tonio verbeugt sich mit einer weiten einladenden Geste. „Bitte folgen sie mir Commander. Es gibt ein kleines Gewächshaus gleich beim Eingang zu diesem Bereich, dass wir Ihrer Expedition zur Verfügung stellen können, sie werden es brauchen. So wenig Vorsorge für die eigene Versorgung zu treffen grenzt an Selbstmord und Mordabsichten. Wenn Sie gestatten werden ich den Anbau und Fang zur Versorgung aller hier starten.“ Er wartete John’s Antwort ab. „Ja, natürlich, ich habe soviel Samengut wie möglich mitgenommen – für Alle. Die Tiere müssen wir erst züchten.“ Tonio nickte, beruhigend lächelnd „Kein Problem. Ich zeige Ihnen einen Raum, wo Sie alles entladen können, meine kleinen Helfer und ich werden alles weitere erledigen.“ John folgt ihm und wird ihn ein Geschoss geführt, dass aus der von ihm schon besuchten Kristallküche und vielen kleinen Räumen besteht, die mit Glaswänden voneinander abgetrennt sind. „Wir können hier alles selbständig produzieren und organisieren, selbst einfache Reparaturen können wir selbst durchführen. Was wir – ich als AI und meine kleinen Roboter-Helfer nicht können sind zwei Dinge: Wir können die Kristalle nicht wachsen lassen und wir können die großen Kristalle nicht einsetzen, das muss von Ihnen gemacht werden. Aber ich kann Ihnen alles zeigen. Die Stadt braucht sieben verschiedene Kristalle. In jedem dieser kleinen Räume wächst eine bestimmte Sorte. Nur Sie können den Wachstumsprozess starten.“ „Okay, hmm, wie ‚wachsen‘ die Kristalle und welche werden wofür eingesetzt?“ fragt Sheppard.

## Kristallküche

„Das größte ist das ZPM, es braucht am längsten – 12 Tage. In diesem Gitter liegen sechs _erwachsene_ ZPM und in der Mitte wird ein Tropfen der Kristalllösung eingelegt, dann wird diese Lade in diesen … Ofen … geschoben und der Prozess wird gestartet. Druck, Strahlung und Ableitung wird automatisch hergestellt und korrigiert.“ „Okay, hier sind 12 dieser ZPM-Öfen, das heißt im Maximum-Betrieb können wir eine ZPM pro Tag wachsen lassen?“ „Korrekt. Allerdings ist zurzeit nur eine Gitterlade bestückt. Damit sie alle Laden einsetzen können, müssen die Kristalle erst entstehen.“ „ Gut das bedeutet, dass wir in 156 Tagen alle 12 Gitter einsetzen können? Und noch 5 ZPM extra haben?“ Tonio lacht „Genau!“ „Wieviele ZPMs braucht die Stadt ihm Vollbetrieb?“ „Nur die Stadt braucht 12, alle Außenstationen und mobilen Einheiten brauchen dann weitere 24.“ Was das genau bedeutete, wollte John zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt klären. Wichtiges zuerst. „Gut wie starte ich die Produktion des nächsten ZPMs?“ Das Gitter schob sich wieder in den Ofen, die Tür schloss mit einem lauteren Zischgeräusch und ein Display erschien. „Einfach draufdrücken.“ John sah eine kleine Pipette erscheinen und ein Tropfen einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit bildete sich langsam, zitternd und als er schwer genug war, fiel er in die Schale in der Mitte des Gitters. „Voila!“

John beobachtete noch eine Minute lang, wie der Tropfen weiter in der Schale zitterte, wackelte und wandte sich dann wieder Tonio zu: „Und die anderen Kristalle?“ „Ja genau, also der große Kristall ist ein Rhomben-ikosi-dodekaeder, wir brauchen aber noch folgende Formen: Tetraeder, Oktaeder, Hexaeder, Dodekaeder und Ikosaeder. Diese Formen sind die einzigen Fünf, die ausschließlich aus den gleichen, gleichseitigen geometrischen Formen[1] bestehen:

Tetraeder und Oktaeder sind dunkelrot und werden im bio-technischen Bereich wie zum Beispiel Medizin oder den Gewächshäusern eingesetzt. Die Diagnose- und Heilgeräte werden auch von diesen Kristallen betrieben. Sie betreten den nächsten Raum. Auch hier ist eine Wand mit Dutzenden der Öfen verbaut. „Wieviele brauchen wir davon?“ fragt John. „An die 100 von den einfachen Pyramiden und an die 600 von den Doppelpyramiden.“ John tippt die Zahlen an den jeweiligen Displays ein. Die Produktion läuft sofort an. „Die gehen schnell. In 3 Tagen sind die einfachen in 5 Tagen die doppelten Pyramiden fertig.“

Im nächsten Raum wachsen blaue Würfel oder Hexaeder, die vor allem im technischen Produktionsbereich für die Herstellung von Kleidung, Schuhen, Wäsche, Gürtel, aber auch Besteck, Geschirr und kleinen Handfeuer-Waffen, Waffenstäbe, etc. benötigt werden. Wachstumszeit: 8 Tage.

Der angrenzende Raum ist für das Wachsen der grünlichen Dodekaeder für die Produktion der Gateschiffe, reserviert. Bedarf 100, Produktionszeit 10 Tage.

In der vorletzten Küche gedeihen die lilafarbenen Ikosaeder. Einsatz: Außenstation Argonaut, Bedarf 100, Zeit: 30 Tage

Der letzte Raum ist vergleichsweise groß. „Hier wachsen kleine bernsteinfarbenen Kugeln und Linsen. Sie werden für alle persönlichen Gegenstände gebraucht, Energieschutzschilder, Depot-Pods, Küchengeräte, für alles was auf einen spezifischen Menschen zugeschnitten ist und nicht von anderen oder nur von wenigen anderen _auch_ benutzt werden darf oder soll. Davon brauchen wir Tausende. Sie wachsen auch schnell. 360 pro Tag. Wir brauchen mindestens 10000.“ John stellt die empfohlenen Ziffern ein.

„Zu diesem Bereich haben nur Sie Zugang, er kann überhaupt nur per Transporter betreten werden und nur von wenigen Orten angewählt werden. Von der Transporterkabine in Ihrer Wohnung hier, aber nicht von Ihrem Apartment im Wohnturm. Vom Raum mit dem Kampfkontroll-Stuhl, der noch nicht geöffnet ist und von der Zentrale des Produktionsturms. In den Datenbanken wurden die Einträge und alle Hinweise gelöscht. In den Programmspeichern sind vage Hinweise auffindbar, wenn man weiß wonach, wo und wie man suchen soll. Sobald 3 von den insgesamt 36 Puzzlestücken von derselben Adresse aus gefunden werden, wird das Zentral-Ai informiert und überwacht den weiteren Zugriff sehr genau.“ Das erscheint John sinnvoll. Wenn einer da draufkommen könnte, dann McKay. „Außerdem sind die verständlicheren Hinweise in der Datenbank für Lyrik und Balladen, die Gefahr ihrer Entdeckung ist also gering.“ grinst Tonio „Die Macht der Poesie wird von Technikern oft unterschätzt!“ John beginnt zu lachen. Das wird ein Spaß, dieser Tonio ist wirklich ein guter Gesprächspartner.

Sie fahren ein Stockwerk tiefer. Hier hat John seine Tiere abgestellt. Hühner, Schafe, Ziegen sind in einem großen ‚artgerechten‘ Stall untergebracht. Die Hunde nebenan. „Wofür sind die Hunde gedacht?“ fragt Tonio während er ihnen begeistert zuschaut. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, wo ich die geplante Schaf- und Ziegenherde halten werde, ob es am Festland genug Zäune oder Abgrenzung gibt. Damit sie mir nicht abhauen oder ich sie mühsam einfangen muss, habe ich mir Hilfe zugelegt. Dieser Rasse ist das Hüten von Herden angeboren und sie sind äußerst gesellig und intelligent.“

„Okay, es gibt am Kontinent ein riesiges Areal, das geschützt und unzugänglich ist, dahin können Sie die Weidetiere und die Hunde bringen. Die Hühner lassen wir besser hier, damit wir Eier-Einsammeln und Schlachtung leichter durchführen können. Die Antiker hatten ähnliche Tiere, das ist kein Problem. Es gibt in dieser Galaxie auch büffelartige Tiere, deren Milch, Käse und Fleisch sehr geschätzt wird und ein Llamaart, die wegen ihres seidigen Fells sehr gefragt ist. Vielleicht können Sie eine Herde eintauschen, dann können wir mit der Zucht beginnen.“ „Mhm, eintauschen wofür?“ „Die Atlantiden waren für ihr Salz berühmt. Es ist ein Abfallprodukt der Trink- und Nutzwasserherstellung und im Überfluss vorhanden.“

John entmaterialisiert die 2,5 Tonnen Samen und sie werden von kleinen Robotern sofort analysiert und verstaut. „Jetzt läuft alles vollautomatisch. Sie brauchen nur anzugeben, für wieviele Menschen wir produzieren sollen, der Anbau und Ernte, die Samenherstellung zum Wiederanbau, Rezepte für Verwendung werden erledigt. Wir können auch einen Menüplan vorgeben und die Lieferungen in die Kühlräume sind dafür maßgeschneidert.“ „Ja das ist die bessere Lösung. Die Rezepte sollten auch mit Kochvorgaben sein. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass keiner an Personal dafür gedacht hat.“ Er würde mit Lorne darüber reden müssen – heikel.

„Die Expedition hat Nahrung für ca. 2 Erdmonate mitgebracht. Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Produktion einschleifend vornehmen. Mit kleinen einfach herzustellenden Gerichten und Zutaten. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass zumindest 2 Leute in der Kantine arbeiten, die Erfahrung damit haben.“ sagt John

„Dieser Planet ist größer als die Erde, daher dauert eine Umdrehung um die eigene Achse länger – 28 Erdstunden. Und er braucht auch länger um sich um die Sonne hier zu drehen. Für die menschliche Denkweise und Gewohnheit ganze Zahlen zu bevorzugen, wären wohl 13 Monate mit 32 Tagen empfehlenswert. Ein atlantidisches Jahr wären dann 11.648 Stunden. Ein Erdjahr umfasst 8.766 Stunden, das gibt eine Umrechnungsfaktor von 0,752575.“ schlägt Tonio vor. John zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Darüber würde er sich sicher keine Gedanken machen, das war der Job der Wissenschafter. „Okay, wann kann die Arbeit hier beginnen? In drei Tagen, wenn die roten Tetraeder fertig sind. Für wieviele Menschen sollen wir bereitstellen?“ Gute Frage, dachte John. „Genau weiß ich das noch nicht, aber ich werde es bald herausfinden. Ungefähr 130 Soldaten und 180 Wissenschafter – Kaffee ist eine echte Priorität!“ „Wir werden für 320 Menschen produzieren. Das Futter für die Tiere reicht für eine Woche, bis dahin wissen Sie wo die Weiden liegen und können hingebracht werden.“ John nickt. Gott, das wird jetzt echt kompliziert und komplex.

Alleine war eine solche Aufgabe wirklich nicht zu schaffen. „Nachdem Sie ihre persönlichen Dinge aus den Pods genommen haben, können sie diese für den ‚Almauftrieb‘ und für diverse Einkäufe verwenden. Lebendes Gut kann bis zu sechs Monate in den Mat-I-Pods bleiben.“ John schaut ihn überrascht an. ‚Diese Information wäre auf der Erde gut gewesen.‘ „Allerdings sollten Sie nicht lebendiges und Totes mischen, und auch nicht Raub- und Weidetiere.“ Okay – alles klar.

“Brauchst Du noch etwas hier von mir, Tonio?“ „Nein, Commander, fürs erste ist alles erledigt. Ich gebe Ihnen täglich eine Sit-Rep.“ er grinst selbstgefällig, weil er ein Soldaten-Fachjargon-Wort einfließen hat lassen. John lacht auf „Gut, danke. Abtreten!“ Tonio dematerialisiert lachend.

In seinem Penthaus entlädt John seine Habe und packt alles was er für das „Quartier“ braucht wieder ein. Er würde die ersten Wochen wirklich in seinem „Quartier“ schlafen – zu mehr würde er dort ohnedies nicht kommen. Danach begibt er sich in sein Büro. Lorne hat sich in seinem schon eingerichtet und salutiert, als John eintritt. „Alles Wichtige erledigt, Sir?“ John nickt. „ich habe hier einen Einsatzplan für nächste Woche. Wie lange eine Woche dauert, ist zwar noch nicht ganz klar, die Geologen, Meteorologen und Astrophysiker sind sich noch nicht einig geworden. Wir haben einen Plan für 7 Tage. 7 Atlantistage, die länger als Erdtage sind.“ „Ja,“ meint John und entschließt sich schnell dafür ein kleines Risiko einzugehen. „Ein atlantidischer Tag hat 28 Erdstunden und das atlantische Jahr könnte man mit 13 Monaten zu 32 Tagen berechnen. Entspricht 0,752575 Erdjahren.“ Lorne schaut ihn fassungslos an, schluckt ein paar Mal und grinst dann. „Ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht, dass Sie ja auch Mathematiker sind. Danke für ihr Vertrauen, Sir.“ Dann grinst er etwas boshaft. „Mal sehen wie lange die Expeditionswissenschaftler brauchen, um da drauf zu kommen.“ Er überreicht John eine Tasche. „Ihr Laptop, Sir. McKay hat ein Intranet eingerichtet. Email und IM funktionieren bereits. Am Funknetz für unsere Kommunikationsgeräte wird noch gearbeitet.“ Er überreicht John ein kleines Gerät fürs Ohr, das auch auf Antarctica verwendet wurde.

„Wir haben erfolglos versucht die Jumper zu aktivieren. Können Sie uns da unterstützen? fragt Lorne vorsichtig. „Sicher, gerne.“ antwortet John. „Ich richte mich ein, danach melde ich mich bei Weir und danach kann ich ihnen einen Zeitpunkt sagen.“

30 Minuten später meldet er sich bei Weir. Sie schaut ihn prüfend an und deutet auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Major Sheppard. Wieso war die Kommunikation mit der Konsole so anstrengend? Ich habe mir Sorgen um Sie gemacht, Sie waren wirklich leichenblass bis leicht grün im Gesicht. Haben Sie sich erholen können?“

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage. Es war intensiv – körperlich intensiv, fast schmerzvoll. Viel intensiver als in Antarctica. Ich hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen, wie bei einer Gehirnerschütterung oder einem Sonnenstich. Aber jetzt geht es mir wieder gut, keine Schmerzen, alles okay. Ich möchte mich zum Dienst melden – ich bin ja Ihr persönlicher Assistent, Dr. Weir.“

„Ja, was das anbetrifft. Ich brauche eigentlich keinen Assistenten für die Büroarbeit oder die Expeditionsleitung, sondern um die Antiker-Technik zu aktivieren. Fürs erste habe ich sie an Major Lorne ausgeliehen. Er führt die Fliegerstaffel der Expedition. Sie werden ihn unterstützen die Gate-Schiffe in Betrieb zu nehmen und die Piloten einzuschulen. Es gibt unter Sumners Leuten 12 Piloten mit dem ATA-Gen. Wir haben 11 Schiffe..“ Die Botschaft ist klar, sie will seinen Jumper in die Expedition eingliedern und er sollte ihn nicht fliegen, nur als ‚Lichtschalter‘ eingesetzt werden. Nun da werden einige sehr enttäuscht sein. Kein Grund das jetzt schon zu erwähnen. Er nickt nur. „Heute um 18:00 Uhr gibt es eine allgemeine Diensteinsatzbesprechung in der Kantinenhalle. Danach sehen wir weiter. Das wär’s fürs erste. Melden Sie sich bei Major Lorne!“ Er nickt wieder und verlässt ihr Büro.

Mit Lorne begibt er sich zum Hangar. Dort warten schon die 12 Piloten. Sie salutieren und Lorne übergibt Sheppard das Kommando für die Einschulung. Die Schutzplanen sind schon entfernt und liegen ordentlich gefaltet in den Ablagen oberhalb der Andockstation jedes Jumpers. „Jeder von Ihnen hat eine einzigartige, unmissverständlich wiedererkennbare Gen-Sequenz, das gilt auch für Untersequenzen wie das ATA-Gen. Jeder von Ihnen geht jetzt an den Jumpern entlang, jeder berührt einen Jumper nach dem anderen und der, der das meiste Gesumse macht bei Ihrer Berührung, gehört Ihnen.“ Die Piloten schauen ihn verwirrt an. „Na los geht’s.“ Natürlich macht sein Jumper bei der Berührung der anderen nicht einmal ein ‚Fft“. Manche Jumper fahren bei der Berührung ‚ihres „Piloten“ die Triebwerke aus, manche brummen oder vibrieren nur leicht. Schlussendlich stehen vor acht Jumpern 8 Piloten und vor den restlichen zweien je zwei Piloten. Die nächsten Stunden vergingen mit Training. John nimmt sie in Dreiergruppen zu Vorführflügen mit, damit sie erkennen, was ihre Jumper eigentlich alles können um es dann am eigenen Gerät auszuprobieren und zu perfektionieren. Am Abend hatte er 12 Fans, die ihn für seine Flugkünste, seine offene Bereitschaft ihn Alles zu zeigen und für seine Fähigkeiten mit der AntikerTechnik zu kommunizieren bewunderten und respektierten.

Am nächsten Tag will ihnen Atlantis auch Übungsdronen zur Verfügung stellen. Nach 6 Stunden Flugtraining von nur einer kurzen Pause unterbrochen wurden sie in den provisorischen Aufenthaltsraum gerufen – die Komm-Geräte funktionierten endlich.

Am Rückweg fragte Lorne „Wie würden Sie die Teams zusammenstellen und einsetzen, Major?“ „10 Jumper-Teams mit je 8 Personen, 4-5 Soldaten 2-3 Wissenschafter und eventuell 1-2 ‚Eingeborene‘ Führer oder Führerinnen für Verhandlungen von Nahrungsmitteln und _Kunstschätzen_. 10 Fußteams mit 3-4 Soldaten, 1 Wissenschaftler und ev. einem Führer. Das Ganze im Zweischichtbetrieb. Immer 2 Jumper-Teams und 2 Fuß-Teams für Notfall/Bergungseinsätze in Bereitschaft haben. 4 Soldaten für die Kantine, 12 Soldaten für Stadtsecurity und 4 für die Außenbereiche im Drei-Schichtbetrieb. Und in die Kühlräume wird in 4 A-Wochen immer wieder etwas geliefert, sie sollten genug Handelsteams bereit haben um das zu kaschieren. Und in der Kantine jemanden, dem Sie vertrauen. Das wird am schwersten zu erklären.“ „Stimmt, aber nur wenn jemand fragt.“ John nickt ihm schmunzelnd zu ‚Auch wieder wahr.‘

Die allgemeine Dienstbesprechung war ein ziemlicher Tumult. Sumner setzte sich endlich durch. „Major Lorne Bericht!“ „Sir, es gibt 10 Jumper, davon 8 mit einem Piloten und 2 mit zwei möglichen Piloten, Die Geräte stellen sich auf den Piloten genetisch ein und sind dann nicht leicht umstimmbar. 13 Piloten sind auf 11 Jumpern einsatzbereit und –willig, Sir!“ „Danke, Lorne!“

„Lt. Winchester, Bericht!“ „Sir, wir haben Mannschaftskabinen für alle Soldaten gefunden, ausreichend Sanitär – und Übungsräume und Aufenthaltsbereiche, Warteräume, Bereitschaftsräume mit versperrbaren Kästen und Nebenräumen für Ausrüstung, Waffen und Munition. Einen Bereich für Schießübungen wird von der Technik geprüft, eine Laufrunde ebenso. Sir, 113 Soldaten sind zum Einsatz bereit und willig!“ „Danke, Winchester!“

„Lorne, Winchester, Stackhouse, Chuckings und Ford melden sich um 1900 zu einer Einsatzbesprechung in meinem Büro!“ „Ja, Sir!“ ertönt es zackig von mehreren Stellen.

Dr. Weir übernimmt jetzt die Leitung der Besprechung. „Rodney, was kannst Du berichten?“ „Wir haben hier in diesem Gebäude 4 Stockwerke voll Labors und Arbeitsräumen mit diversen Antiker-Geräten und –Einrichtung entdeckt. Wir haben es jetzt vorsichtig belegt. Ein Labor ist in Flammen aufgegangen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Wir müssen uns vorsichtig von Raum zu Raum vorarbeiten. Das Stadtviertel im Westbereich wird in der Datenbank als Wohnviertel angegeben ist gesperrt, einige Gebäude dürften zulange unter Wasser gewesen sein und sind einsturzgefährdet. Auch die dazugehörigen Relais- und Erdungsstationen erscheinen nicht am Energienetz. Im Osten ist auch ein Wohnviertel, darin haben wir uns in zwei Türmen vorsichtig niedergelassen. Es ist heikel, weil viel unbekanntes Gerät herumliegt und eigentlich jederzeit explodieren oder etwas dematerialisieren könnte. Das Transportersystem funktioniert teilweise. Wenn man aber versucht in die vom City-Sicherheitssystem gesperrten Bereich zu fahren, kommt man am Südpier raus und läuft dann zu Fuß ca. 3 Stunden hierher zurück.“ Einige Wissenschafter lachen. „Zeitrahmen?“ fragt Weir. „Hmm, nur um die 3 Gebäude richtig zu erforschen und für den Betrieb freizugeben, werden wir 1-2 Monate brauchen - Erdmonate.“ Lorne wirft Sheppard keinen Blick zu. „Und wir brauchen dringend ein ZPM. Das jetzt aktive ist zu 30% voll, und eines habe ich gefunden, dass zu 5% voll ist. Das reicht gerade um ein Energieschutzschild aufrecht zu erhalten, dass sich sofort nach dem Lüften aufgebaut hat. Offenbar sind Angriffe aus der Luft und dem Raum hier so „normal“, dass das Schutzschild in die automatisierten Sicherheitsprozeduren der Stadt aufgenommen wurden. Und nicht nur bei einem Angriff aktiviert werden können.“ Fügt er erklärend dazu. „Meine Leute sind fürs erste untergebracht und beschäftigt, Elizabeth!“ „Gut danke, Rodney.“

„Carson, was gibt es aus Deinem Bereich zu berichten? „Die Krankenstation besteht aus mehreren Räumen, wir haben 10 Betten in einem Abstellraum gefunden und einige Labors und viel Antiker-Geräte, die nicht funktionieren. Vielleicht könnte Sheppard einmal vorbeischauen und spielen?“ Carson lacht John an. „Wir haben uns eingerichtet und sind auf lazarett-Niveau einsatzfähig. Jeder, absolut, jeder, der durchs Gate hereinkommt, wird erst von uns untersucht, bevor er die Freigabe für andere Bereiche bekommt. Es gibt vom Gateraum einen großen Transporter direkt in die Krankenstation. Kurze Sit-Reps können im Gateraum gegeben werden, dann kommt jeder sofort zu mir!“ Er wirft Sumner eine kalten Blick zu. Der nickt – fast sofort.

Danach greift jeder bei den Fertigpackungen zu. Einer der für die ‚Messe‘ abgestellten Soldaten hat auch einen Pot Suppe fabriziert, die ist bald leer. Niemand fragt nach Lebensmitteln, Küchendienst. Eigentlich müsste Sumner niemanden abstellen um auch die Zivilisten zu versorgen, er tut es, weil nicht einmal Weir daran denkt. John schüttelt den Kopf.

Am nächsten Tag verlautbart Sumner Johns Einsatzvorschlag, als ob es seine Idee gewesen wäre, Lorne grinst nur. John versucht ernst zu bleiben. Serg. Bates wird Leiter der City-Security und Chuck Gate-Master. Rodney baut mit Zelenka am Gate dasselbe Schutzschild ein wie am Gate im SGC. Jedes Team bekommt fernbedienungsartige Sender, mit denen sie die Atlantisadresse automatisch anwählen können (innerhalb von 50 m zu einem Gate) und das ihre Personalkennung durchschickt. Weir leitet das Forscherteam zur Klärung und Sichtung der Antiker-Datenbanken. Rodney teilt ihr 5 Wissenschafter zu, die er in seiner Umgebung physisch nicht aushält. Darunter Dr. Kavanagh – Waffenexperte und Dr. Wilcinson – Genetiker. Die restlichen Drei sind Computerspezialisten und Kryptologen.

 

Beim Waffentraining mit den Übungsdronen ist John eine Klasse für sich. Niemand außer Sheppard konnte Korkenzieher fliegen und sein Ziel treffen, durch den Übungsparcours aus verschieden großen Öffnungen in Decke und Boden, Gängen mit fast 90°-Biegungen fliegen und treffen. Und er konnte auch als einziger aus dem Flug ins Wasser eintauchen und als U-Boot weiterfahren. Okay, das war ein „Trick“, den er denn anderen Jumpern „verboten“ hatte. Aber er musste einfach jeden taktischen Vorteil für Atlantis nutzen.

Die nächsten vier A-Wochen vergehen mit den vielen – oft vermeidbaren Verletzungen, friedlichen und kriegerischen Begegnungen mit Bewohnern von bewohnten Planeten. Rodney hat nach 2 Tagen die Nerven verloren und autokratisch bestimmt. Die Erd-Stunde gilt als Grundmasseinheit, weil sonst alle Uhren funktionslos wären. Ein Tag hat 28 Stunden! Eine Woche hat 8 Tage! Ein Monat hat 4 Wochen! und Ein Jahr hat 13 Monate! Der zusätzlich Tag heißt Oktotag und der zusätzliche Monat heißt Atlanter! Ende der Diskussion!

 

[1] Platonische Körper


	3. Handel und Handling à la John - T+5W

Die Handelsergebnisse waren sehr dürftig. Auch weil sie nicht viel zum Eintauschen hatten. Die Forderungen der zukünftigen Handelspartner erschienen den Teams oft überzogen und anmaßend. John macht einige taktische und strategische Vorschläge, wird natürlich überhört aber dann als Strafe und zur Ruhigstellung mit der Leitung eines Handelsteams beauftragt. „Machen Sie es besser, _Major Sheppard_!“ teilt ihm Col. Sumner höhnisch mit. Dr. Weir bestätigt die „Beauftragung.“ Lorne muss ihm ein Team zusammenstellen, ‚aus jenen, die wir am wenigsten vermissen‘. Nett. Lorne sagt nur „Selbstverständlich, Sir!“ John konnte es gar nicht besser treffen. Atlantis stellt ihm eine Liste mit besonders fruchtbaren Planeten und möglichem Ernteüberschuss zusammen.

Lorne versetzt Stackhouse (hat leider eine nur langsam heilende Sehnenscheidenentzündung im linken Handgelenk und ist als Sanitäter ausgebildet), Markham (beschwert sich zu oft und zu lautstark über das schlechte oder falsch gekochte Essen) und Winterman (ist auf einer Farm mit Pferdezucht aufgewachsen) zu Sheppards Team. Rodney teilt ihm den sanften und ruhigen Botaniker und Zoologen Dr. Parrish zu. „Sie können auch noch Dr. Graham haben. Sie ist Xenobiologin und hat Gate-Team-Erfahrung. Sie war drei Jahre im SG-24.“ John sagt natürlich zu. Er hat ein perfektes Team. Von Dr. McKay ist er echt überrascht. Seit sie auf Atlantis sind, hat er eine 180°-Kehrtwende vollzogen. War er vorher nur schroff und herablassend zu John, behandelt er ihn jetzt respektvoll – ihn freundlich zu nennen wäre übertrieben. Aber er hört sich Johns Vorschläge an, setzt sich beim Essen oft an seinen Tisch, erzählt von seinen eigenen technischen Problemen.

Dr. Weir will sein gerade eben gegründetes Team sofort losschicken. „Auf gar keinen Fall, wir müssen erst Strategien entwickeln, eine Bedarfsplan zusammenstellen, Zusammenarbeit und Aufgaben verteilen. Die Erfahrungen der Teams zeigen ja, dass wir eher mit feindlichen zumindestens abweisenden Reaktionen auf vielen Planeten zu rechnen haben, da können wir doch nicht einfach ins Blaue stochern! Ich werde die Einsatzberichte lesen und auswerten. Dr. Parrish und Dr. Graham müssen einsatzfähig gemacht werden. Basiszeichen und –prozeduren für diverse Szenarien müssen geübt werden.“ Sie schüttelt nur den Kopf murmelt etwas über ‚soviele Umstände sind den Aufwand nicht wert‘ und geht.

John’s Analyse der Einsatzberichte ergibt, dass viele Gesellschaften zu Beginn einer neuen Beziehung Aufnahme-Prozeduren mit Alkohol, Drogen, Kampfspielen oder sexuellen Praktiken stellen. Dann kann verhandelt werden. Überall gilt das Recht des Stärkeren, wer sich nicht erfolgreich verteidigen kann, wird versklavt oder ausgeraubt. 5 Soldaten wurden unter Drogeneinfluss vergewaltigt, 15 leicht und zwei schwer verletzt. Vier technisch versierte Wissenschafter wurden mehrfach unter Todesandrohung gezwungen, Reparaturen zu leisten.

Als Handelspreis werden Salz, medizinische Hilfe, Menschen/Sklaven oder technische Hilfe gebraucht. Die Siedlungen der Bewohner waren selten in unmittelbarer Nähe der Stargates, manchmal bis zu einem Tagesmarsch davon entfernt. John beschließt immer einen Jumper mitzunehmen vor der Kontaktaufnahme eine Aufklärungsmission zu fliegen.

Er betritt die Krankenabteilung, alle Betten sind voll belegt, drei Krankenpfleger wirklich ernsthaft beschäftigt. Dr. Carson ist in seinem Büro und schaut leicht verzweifelt auf, als John klopft. „Major Sheppard, Sie haben keine Ahnung wie oft ich an Sie denke!“ „Aha, wieso? Denken sie an mich, meine ich.“ „Oh ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, wie oft sich Weir und Rodney über ihre Fragen nach der Ausstattung der Expedition lustig gemacht haben, ihre Einwände und Vorschläge einfach vom Tisch wischten. Jetzt nach 5 Wochen hier, erkenne ich, dass Sie Recht hatten. Viele unserer Vorräte auch im medizinischen Bereich gehen dem Ende zu und kein Ersatz ist in Sicht. Ich habe zwar Antibiotika und Betäubungsmittel für die nächsten 2 Jahre, aber zu wenig Verbandsmaterial, zuwenig Muskelentspannungsmittel, zuwenig Hautpflegemittel, Sonnenschutzcremen sind aus!, zuwenig Schlafmittel.“ klagt er. „Da sind wir schon in meiner Frage an Sie. Ich hätte gerne eine Bedarfsliste von Ihnen. Was Sie monatlich oder halbjährlich brauchen. Und für den Worse-Case, sollten wir keine ZPM finden und eine Jahr ohne Kontakt zu Erde sein.“

„Ein Jahr ohne Kontakt zur Erde ist Ihr Worse-Case? Was ist dann der Worst-Case – gar keine Kontakt zur Erde?“ fragt er mit einer gepressten Stimme. John nickte – fast entschuldigend. „Okay, das kann ich machen. Eine Liste für den Bedarf in den nächsten 3 Monaten, eine für das laufende Jahr und eine dann für – _den_ Jahresbedarf?“ John nickte wieder.

„Ich habe ein Gerät entdeckt, ein Analysegerät, dass alle Inhaltstoffe einer Pflanze, eines Fleischstücks auflistet – allerdings in Antikersprache. Rodney hat einen Übersetzer beauftragt die lateinischen Fachbezeichnungen zu finden. Ich bringe es Ihnen, dann können Sie Ihre Restmengen analysieren und wir wissen dann, was wir suchen müssen. Die Antikerdatenbank hat eine Liste mit Heilpflanzen ausgespuckt, vielleicht finden wir einige davon.“

„Sehr gut!“ ruft Dr. Beckett erfreut aus. „Ich habe eine Krankenschwester, die einige Fortbildungen in Naturheilkunde und Herstellung von Naturheilmitteln hat. Und ich habe eine Datenbank und einen Musterkoffer mit den Original-Stoffen, die wir verwenden. Das kann ich ganz leicht machen. Bringen Sie mir das Gerät.“ Stellt sich doch heraus, dass die Krankenstation ohnedies ein Analyse- Gerät hat und John aktiviert es. Carson ist in die Erforschung des ersten Analysegerätes so vertieft, dass er nicht merkt, wie John in einige andere Geräte die roten Tetraeder und Oktaeder einsetzt. John aktiviert noch zwei weitere Analyse-Geräte und eine viel größeres zum Kopieren und Herstellen von ‚Mischungen‘. Und auch ein Bett, das Gewebsheilungen nach Stich- Schuss- oder Schlagverletzungen durchführt. Es kann sogar Brüche kleiner Knochen und Haarrisse von den größeren Knochen heilen. Carson ist im siebten Himmel.

Leider kann niemand der bestehenden Expeditionsteilnehmer wirklich kochen – für 300 Leute kochen. Allerdings gibt es einige Interessierte – sowohl unter den Soldaten als auch unter den Wissenschaftlern. John inspiziert den Küchen- Vorrats- und Kühlbereich. Und wieder blinkt, tütet und brummt es laut. Geräte zum Schälen, Schneiden in verschiedensten Formen (in Kugeln, Scheiben, Stäbe, Locken,…), große Wannen zum frittieren, dämpfen, kochen mit Körben, die man leicht aus dem Dampf, Öl, Wasser ziehen kann. Waschstraßen zum Reinigen des Geschirrs. Brat- und Backfließbänder. Packmaschinen, die Sandwiches, Torten, Kuchen portionsweise schneiden und steril verpacken. Displays an der Wand mit den Inhalten der Kühl- und Vorratsbereiche , Rezepten, Zubereitungsanweisungen und Menüverschlägen (auf den Vorräten aufbauend). Große Spender für Cremen, Saucen, Sirups und Getränke-Konzentrate. Eismaschinen, Kaffeemaschinen. Die Ausgabevitrinen leuchten auf - kühlende, wärmende, temperaturneutrale. Geräte zu Selbstbedienung werden aktiv. John ist selbst überrascht. ‚Wieviel Personen braucht diese Küche für den Vollbetrieb – zwei warme Mahlzeiten und Frühstück, Tonio?‘ ‚Eine Person für vier verschiedene Gerichte zur Auswahl, Commander. Wenn die Gäste die Essensreste auf Tabletts in die vorgesehen Rollcontainer stellen, dann ist die Reinigung vollautomatisch und das Geschirr kann wieder in die Geschirrspender geschlichtet werden. Eine kräftige Person braucht dafür 15 Minuten. Das Essen wird in der Küche zubereitet, in große Wannen oder Körben umgefüllt und in die Ausgabevitrinen gestellt. Eine Person gibt aus oder jeder nimmt sich selbst – nullo Problemo. _Mann_ muss gar nicht richtig kochen können – nur lesen, wägen, messen und schnell bzw. konzentriert nach Anweisung arbeiten, die Maschinen bedienen und befüllen können – _viele schöne große Muskel_ wären von Vorteil.“ John verdreht die Augen ob Tonios provokanten Tonfalls. ‚Okay, ich werde mit zwei meiner Soldaten zum 2 Monats-Fest die Küche voll in Betrieb nehmen. Haben wir genug Vorräte?‘ ‚Wenn Sie zwei kleine Kühe kaufen, gibt es auch Braten und Steaks. Kartoffel, Gemüse, Salate und als Nachspeise Kuchen und Obst haben wir ausreichend. Ich habe sogar ein Fass Bier in Vorbereitung, das geht sich bis dahin aus. Alles was Sie einhandeln baue ich ins Fest ein. Burt bereitet gerade kleine hübsche Displays vor, die in die Essenspfannen gestellt werden und die Hauptbestandteile und allergene Stoffe anzeigen – ich habe mir sinnliche Namen ausgedacht.‘ Tonio lacht schmutzig, John kichert. „Ja, das wird ein Spaß!“

John sitzt in seinem Büro und blättert noch einmal alle Bedarfslisten von Küche, Medizin und Technik durch. Sumner hat sich belustigt geweigert eine Liste auszustellen, weil nichts von den Vieh- und Ackerbauern für seine Truppe interessant wäre. Auch gut. Am nächsten Tag hat sein Handelsteam seinen ersten Einsatz. Atlantis ‚gesteht‘ ihm gerade, dass sie über die Stargates Informationen über alle Lebensformen, Atmosphäre, aktuelles Wetter und Tages-/Jahreszeit abrufen kann. Außerdem einige Bilder der Umgebung, damit sie wissen wo sie hineinfliegen oder –laufen. Und sie habe einige Planeten entdeckt, deren Bewohner von den Wraith vollständig ausgerottet worden wären und die Tierherden verwildern oder verhungern und die Ernten verfallen.

„Wer oder was sind Wraith?“ fragt er überrascht. Daraufhin bekommt er eine einstündige (!) Zusammenfassung (!): Geschichte, technische Ausstattung, typische Wesensmerkmale und bewährte Bekämpfungsmittel. Ihm wird schlecht. Das ist ein Feind, dagegen waren die Gua’ould harmlose Sportgegner. Er ruft Lorne und McKay zu sich. Sie können als Arbeitsgruppe gut miteinander denken und planen. ‚Atlantis, diese Information muss ich den Anderen geben. Wenn sie unvorbereitet angegriffen werden, sind sicher alle tot. Und die Wraith erhalten Informationen über die Milchstraße und die Erde.‘

Als Rodney mit Carson im Schlepptau und Evan in sein Büro kommen sehen sie ihm sofort seinen Schock an. „Schlechte Nachrichten Leute, Ich habe gerade in der Datenbank etwas Furchtbares entdeckt. Eine hochintelligente, telepathisch miteinander verbundene, körperlich Jaffa-kräftige Spezies, die über Raumschiffe mit Asgard-Beamern verfügt und Menschen als ihre Nahrung ansieht. Sie herrschen über diese Galaxie! Sie dürften auch eine Art insektenstammartige interne Organisation haben: Königin, Drohnen, Arbeiter. Wenn sie nicht genug Nahrung finden, dann können sie sich selber in eine Art Winterschlaf versetzen und Jahrzehnte darin verbringen. Sie verfügen über extreme Selbstheilungskräfte – je mehr sie gefressen haben, desto stärker und werden bis zu 12.000 Jahre alt. Sie saugen mit einer krallenartigen Hand die Lebensenergie aus den Menschen heraus. In einer Minute altert ein Mensch auf 80 Jahre und stirbt dann qualvoll. Je mehr Angst ein Mensch vor dem Wraith und dem „Cullen“ hat, desto genussvoller für den Wraith, Je jünger desto wohlschmeckender.“

Danach herrscht eine lange Stille. „Das ist ja vernichtend!“ gibt Carson gepresst von sich. „Ich habe in einigen medizinischen Berichten davon gelesen, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass das lange vergangen ist. Sie können durch ein Nervengas, das die Antiker offenbar entwickelt haben, für einige Minuten gelähmt oder geschwächt werden, für Menschen zumindest für die Antiker war es nicht gefährlich. ‚Atlantis, kannst Du das herstellen? Können wir es einsetzen?‘ ‚Ja, es ist für Menschen ungefährlich. Es kann aber sein, dass die Wraith dagegen schon immun sind. Sie lernen schnell, sich zu wehren.‘

„Woher wissen wir, ob diese Rasse noch aktiv ist? Keines der Gateteams hat von ihnen berichtet, auch nicht die hier Ansässigen.“ fragt Rodney „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich habe nur ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl. Die erscheinen unbesiegbar und es wäre eine nachvollziehbare Ursache dafür, warum die meisten Planeten hier auf dem Ackerbau-Viehzucht/Nomadenleben -Entwicklungsniveau stehen, obwohl sie Raumfahrt kennen, Energiewaffen und Stargates benutzen.“

Plötzlich ertönt im Gateraum die Sirene für den roten Alarm. Drei Soldaten eines Teams sind mit fünf Leichensäcken gerade durchgekommen als einer der Marines schreit. „Schutzschild sofort schließen!“ Danach hören Sie vier vielleicht fünf Aufschläge. Evan Lorne läuft sofort hinunter, Rodney, John und Carson laufen hinterher. Der Marine bricht tränenüberströmt und schreiend zusammen – wirkt wie ein psychischer Zusammenbruch. Ein zweiter schaut Lorne mit fast toten Augen an „Sie haben Col. Sumner, Sir. Das sind Bestien aus der Hölle, Sir. Sie können sich das Massaker nicht vorstellen, das .. „ dann fällt er einfach um. Der dritte öffnet nur den Leichensack. Daraus schaut ihnen eine mumifizierte Leiche mit milchigen Augen entgegen. „Die ganze Siedlung – an die 2000 Leute, Kinder, Frauen, Männer, Alte, Babys – alle tot, alle so.. tot. Dabei waren es nicht mehr als 50 von diesen Teufeln. Viel Menschen wurden auch von Suchstrahlen der Schiffe erfasst und einfach weggebeamt – wie Col. Sumner. Die haben Raumschiffe und kamen durch das Gate – Kästen 10 m lang, 3x3 im Querschnitt. Das waren wirklich Monster. Dagegen sind die Gua’ould harmlos – selbst Tea’lc hätte keine Chance gehabt. ‚Atlantis, sind die Wraith noch auf diesem Planeten?‘ … ‚Ja, sie warten auf etwas. Neun Wraith stehen um das Gate in Bereitschaft.‘

„Lorne, ich fliege mit Stackhouse, Markham, Winterman und 10 Marines auf diesen Planeten. Wir schicken drei Dronen voraus und fliegen dann im Stealthmodus durch. Wenn die Sumner dazu bringen, die Erdkoordinaten preiszugeben, ist die Milchstraße geliefert. Wenn ich ein Wraithschiff sehe, zerstöre ich es, hoffentlich wissen sie noch nichts oder nicht genug und hoffentlich erfolgt die Übertragungen der Informationen etwas verzögert. „

Zehn Minuten später parkt Johns Jumper vorm Gate, Chuck initiert das Wurmloch. Die Bilder vom Gate ihres Zielplaneten werden auf die Windschutzscheibe gelegt. John schießt 3 Dronen ab. Nachdem sie detoniert sind und zumindest 5 Wraith umgeworfen, hoffentlich getötet hat, fliegt er durch und zieht sofort hoch in die Atmosphäre. Er schießt auf jeden Wraith noch je eine Drone ab, das tötet sie sicher. Acht sind tot, vom neunten fehlt jede Spur. Das LSD erkennt nichts im Umkreis von 500 m „Vom Laufen mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit wurden nichts gesagt. Wo ist der Neunte?“ Da fährt vor ihrer Nase eine der Kisten in die Atmosphäre. Sie erfassen zwar noch immer nichts am LSD, aber John folgt ihm. „Die werden doch nicht auch noch selbständige Computer oder Roboter zum Fliegen erfunden haben, dann wären Sie noch schwerer…“ Da trifft ihn die Erkenntnis. ‚“LSD auf Wraith umstellen“, und schon haben sie die Zeichen. 5 sind im Raumschiff vor Ihnen. Nach 10 Minuten kommen Sie zu dem Mutterschiff. Im Raum rund um das Schiff herum warten an die 50 Kisten. „Wahnsinn 50 Kisten à 10 Wraith und im Mutterschiff noch einmal an die 50.“ Das sind 550 Wraith. Soviel Dronen habe ich gar nicht. Aber ..“ Die Kisten fliegen wohlgeordnet ins Mutterschiff. Durch 4 Öffnungen, die auch, nachdem das letzte drinnen verschwunden ist, nicht schließen. „Sie haben auch keine Energieschutzschild. Sehr leichtsinnig!“ „Oder sind einfach keine Feinde gewohnt!“ meint Stackhouse. „Sir, können Sie auch auf LSD-Zeichen zielen?“ Seine Schöne bejaht die Frage. Im Zentrum des Schiffes sind zwei Zeichen, an 5 Stellen des Schiffes sind viele Zeichen eng beieinander. „Okay, meine Schöne, zwei Dronen zu den zwei Zeichen in der Mitte, je 7 Dronen zu den 5 Versammlungsbereichen. Gibt es einen Maschinenraum? Eine Kommandozentrale. Wenn sie schon nicht von den Dronen sterben, sollen sie im Raum verrecken!“ murmelt er leise vor sich hin. ‚Alles klar, Commander, auf ihr Zeichen!‘ „Abschuß!“ und gleichzeitig zieht er seinen Jumper aus der unmittelbaren Umgebung.

Erst passiert gar nichts. Und dann gibt es mehrere starke Explosionen und das Mutterschiff bricht in drei Teile und treibt langsam auseinander. Nach 5 Minuten erlischt auch das letzte Wraith - Lebenszeichen auf der Anzeige. „Die können 5 Minuten im All überleben!“ stöhnt Winterman entsetzt auf. „Ein Mensch schafft es keine Minute bevor er vom fehlenden Druck zerfetzt wird.“

Sie fliegen zurück zu dem Planeten. Dort ist immer noch ein Wraith-Lebenszeichen und an die 40 menschliche Lebenssignaturen. „Den geben wir uns im Nahkampf. Sie haben am Nacken zwei Drüsen, die sie fürs Fressen brauchen und die sehr verletzlich sind. Haltet auch Eure Messer bereit, um dort aufzuschlitzen oder reinzustechen, dass ist lt. Beckett ihr wunder Punkt.“

Sie schafften es gerade zu viert einen gutgenährten Wraith zu töten. Ohne das Wissen um die Schwachstelle, wären sie ziemlich sicher gestorben. Gut, die zehn Marines im Heckraum hätten sie vielleicht gerettet. „40 Kugeln, mindestens 30 Stichverletzungen und erst der Stich in diese Drüse hat ihn wirklich zu Boden gebracht. Getötet hat ihn, dass sein Kopf fast ganz abgetrennt wurde. Und dann kommen Sie in Zehner-Einheiten mit einem Beamstrahl. Alle unsere Soldaten zusammen könnten eine Kiste vielleicht schaffen aber zwei schon nicht mehr und bei dem Mutterschiff waren 50 Kisten!“ Sie waren alle sehr benommen, von der schieren Unbesiegbarkeit und Kraft dieser Spezies.

„Moment!“ sagt da John. „Gegen das Schutzschild im Stargate sind 4 oder 5 geflogen, vorm Gate haben wir 8 erledigt, in dem Raumschiff waren 5 sind insgesamt 17 oder 18. Jede der anderen Kisten war mit 10 Personen besetzt – also fehlen noch 2 oder 3, die hier auf dem Planeten sind. Die können sich in einen Winterschlaf zurückziehen und tausende Jahre dort bleiben. Wir müssen den Planeten evakuieren und dann die fehlenden Wraith suchen. Da können wir auch dann gleich das Gegengift ausprobieren, dass Beckett entdeckt hat.“

„Woher wissen soviel über diese Rasse?“ fragte ihn einer der Marines, Jonny irgenwer. „Ich bin eher zufällig darauf gestoßen, als ich es dann Lorne, McKay und Beckett erzählt habe, haben die ihre Datenschnippsel, die sie gefunden haben, beigesteuert. Wir wussten bis vor diesem Einsatz nicht, ob sie überhaupt noch aktiv sind, hier in der Gegend sind, etc. „Jetzt wissen wir das, und im schlimmsten Fall wissen die Wraith jetzt auch, dass wir hier sind.“

John meldete in Atlantis die bisherigen Ereignisse und ordnete zwei weitere Jumper mit freiem Heckbereich zu sich. Da mischte sich Dr. Weir in die Übertragung. „Major Sheppard ich beordere Sie sofort zurück nach Atlantis! Sie hatten keine Erlaubnis hinauszufliegen und einen Angriff zu starten. Wir hätten..“ Sie wird von Lorne unterbrochen. „Major Sheppard ist nach Col. Sumner der ranghöchste Offizier, danach komme ich. Dies ist eine militärische Situation und damit geht das Kommando automatisch an den militärischen Leiter, Major Sheppard über und dann mich. Gehen Sie in ihr Büro und schreiben Sie eine Beschwerde ans SGC und an die IOA. Verlassen Sie sofort den Einsatzbereich hier oder ich lasse Sie unter Aufsicht stellen. Major Sheppard, die beiden Jumper kommen in drei Minuten. Lorne, Ende.“ „Danke Lorne, Sheppard Ende.“ John zog eine leicht verzweifelte Grimasse. „Duh.“ Stackhouse grinste.

Drei Minuten später waren die zwei versprochenen Jumper da, mit Winchester und Teldy als Piloten. Beide begrüßten ihn besonders zackig mit „Sir!“, „Sir!“ John schluckte „Rühren! Folgende Situation: Wir haben 2-3 flüchtige Wraith, die je die Kampfkraft von zwei Jaffa haben und nur durch das Aufschlitzen oder Einstechen ihrer Drüsen am Nacken zu Boden gehen. 50 Kugeln haben das nicht geschafft. Tot waren sie erst nach Kopf abtrennen. „Keine Heldentaten, sofort Verstärkung rufen. Immer zu dritt gehen. Klar?“ „Glasklar, Sir!“ riefen allen gleichzeitig.

„Dann gibt es hier noch an die 40 Menschen, die wir evakuieren wollen/müssen. Wir fliegen dorthin wo wir die Lebenszeichen gefunden haben und schauen dann weiter. Nur mein Jumper wird dekloakt. Ihr bleibt beide verborgen. Wir kennen die Situation hier nicht. Stackhouse und Markham verhandeln die Evakuierung. Dann sehen wir weiter. Fragen?“ „Keine, Sir!“ „Na dann los! Acht Marine bleiben hier zur Bewachung des Stargates, dass keiner abhaut.“

Sie finden die kleine Siedlung. Athosia. Teyla Emmagan stellt sich als die Führerin ihres Volkes vor. „Wir können Handelsfreunde fragen, ob wir auf ihrem Planeten eine Siedlung gründen dürfen. Wir können zu keinen unserer Freunde einfach evakuieren, das wäre ein schwerer Übergriff in unseren Beziehungen!“ John mischt sich ein. „Wir können ihnen das Festland unseres Planeten anbieten. Da haben sie zwar keinen direkten Zugang zu einem Stargate, aber ich kann Sie überall hinbringen wo sie hin möchten., Ms. Emmagan.“ Sie nickt dankbar und sehr würdevoll. „Wir möchten auch unsere Zelte, Tiere und die Aussaat mitnehmen, wenn wir hier nicht mehr zurückkönnen. „Sir, hier beim Stargate verstecken sich offenbar drei Wraith; die LSD zeigen an, dass sie näher kommen!“ „Verstanden, Teldy, flieg zum Gate, entkloake, wähle das Gate im All an und flieg dann offen durch. Marines zieht Euch zurück, vielleicht verfolgen die Wraith den Jumper und wir sind sie los.“

Die Strategie geht auf. Zehn Minuten später ist Teldy zurück, grinsend. Wie gut, dass sie bei den Übungen genau solche Dinge wie sichere Gateadressen im All schon ausprobiert haben.

„Okay, Ms Emmagan,..“ „Teyla, bitte!“ „Gerne Teyla, meine Name ist John. Die letzten drei Wraith sind durch ein Gate im All gelaufen und tot. Ist Dein Volk jetzt hier sicher? Wir haben auch das Mutterschiff und alle Kisten zerstört.“ „Kisten?“ „Ja, die kleinen Raumschiffe, in denen die Wraith fliegen.“ „Ah die Darts, und das Mutterschiff nennen wir Hive. Sie kommen immer mindestens zu zweien. Die Darts und die Hives. Wenn ihr ein Mutterschiff zerstört habe, dann wird das andere spätestens morgen, eher heute abend da sein um den Vorfall zu untersuchen. Wenn nur ein Wraith getötet wird, dann wird der ganze Planet als Strafe gecullt. Und wir glauben Sie können auch bei den Stargates die letzten gewählten Adressen lesen. Sie finden Flüchtige oder Runner immer!“

„Gut, das können wir alles später klären. Ruf Dein Volk zusammen, Jeder soll mitbringen was er braucht. Was ihr nicht tragen könnt, laden wir in den Jumper. Wir helfen Euch.“ Das geht sich mit den drei Jumpern gerade aus. „Treibt alle Tiere, die ihr mitnehmen wollt, in diese Pferch. Alles was wir später oder morgen holen wollen, tragt hier an diesem Platz zusammen. Und ich meine wirklich alles. Wir haben noch 5 Jumper für etwaige Transporte.“ Die Jumpers von Winchester und Teldy sind mit den Menschen gefüllt. In seinem Jumper sind einige Marines und etwas von den Geräten. John schließt auch die Sichtklappe zu seinem Ladebereich. „Fragt nichts, ich erkläre alles am Abend.“ er holt seine zwei MAT-I-Pods heraus und beamt die Tiere und alles was noch am Platz steht ein. Dann fliegt auch er zum Gate und sieht gerade noch einen Jumper verschwinden. Sobald auch er durch ist fragt er ‚Atlantis, kannst Du die angewählten Adressen in dem Gate von Athosia löschen, dass die Wraith nicht zu uns finden?‘ ‚Schon längst erledigt. Die Adresse bleibt nur gespeichert wenn sie direkt am Gate eingegeben wird. Sie alle haben die Fernbedienungen mit dem Personal-Code, sobald ein Code gesendet wird, wird die letzte Adresse gelöscht.‘ ‚Ah, sehr clever. Danke.‘

Er überholt die beiden Jumper zum Festland und fliegt an eine heimelige Stelle 100 km von seinen Weiden entfernt. Er würde die Pods in der Nacht entmaterialisieren, die Tiere samt Pferch und die Haushalts- und Wohnungsgegenstände. Er überreicht Teyla ein Funkgerät, damit sie ihn erreichen kann, sollte sie etwas brauchen.

Zurück in der Stadt werden sie von einer kochenden Dr. Weir nach der Pflichtuntersuchung abgewartet. „Kommen Sie sofort in mein Büro, Sheppard!“ John folgt ihr schweigend. Kurz vorm Büro kommen auch Lorne und McKay dazu. „Ich spreche mit Major Sheppard alleine! Gehen Sie an Ihre Arbeitsplätze zurück!“ „Auf gar keinen Fall! Wir machen jetzt das debriefing der Mission und diskutieren dann die Konsequenzen von Sumners MIA oder KIA, je nachdem. McKay und ich sind da auf jeden Fall dabei! Schon vergessen, Dr. Weir, militärische Situation?“

Sie nehmen alle um den Konferenztisch Platz. McKay klappt seinen Laptop auf und tippt wie immer wild auf die Tastatur ein. „Dr. McKay entweder Sie hören hier zu oder Sie arbeiten. Wenn Sie arbeiten wollen, gehen Sie in ihr Labor. Mich macht das Geklimper nervös!“ Rodney nickt mit verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck und sagt: „Alles erledigt, bin ganz Ohr!“

„Major Sheppard, Sie habe ohne mich zu informieren und ohne meine Erlaubnis eine Off-World-Mission gestartet. Ohne Warnung tödliche Waffen in und aus meinem Gateraum abgefeuert. Haben aggressive, kriegerische Aktivitäten gegen ein uns unbekanntes Volk dieser Galaxie ausgeführt, an die 500 Individuen dieser Spezies grundlos getötet. Sich mehrmals über meine Befehle hinweggesetzt und dann noch Exemplare eines uns unbekannten Volkes durch das Stargate auf diesen Planeten gebracht. Ich suspendiere Sie hiermit vom Dienst. Sie begeben sich in ihr Quartier und verlassen es nicht mehr, bis wir wieder auf der Erde sind. Dann werden Sie vor ein Kriegsgericht gestellt und ziemlich sicher hingerichtet. Sie Major Lorne werden degradiert und Srg. Bates wird der neue interimistische militärische Leiter meiner zivilen, wissenschaftlichen Expedition bis Col. Sumner wieder auftaucht oder definitiv für tot erklärt wird bzw. werden kann.

Weiters werden alle Off-World-Aktivitäten eingestellt, das ist Dank Ihnen jetzt viel zu gefährlich unsere Teams den möglichen Racheaktionen dieser Spezies auszusetzen.“

„Wie wollen wir die Expeditionsmitglieder ernähren oder ein ZPM finden, wenn niemand mehr Off-World gehen darf, Dr. Weir?“ fragt McKay fast freundlich. „Sollen wir einen Plan für kannibalische Opferungen aufstellen? Denn so wie ich das sehe, geht uns in 1 Monat das Essen aus und die bestehenden Handelsverbindungen ernähren maximal 10 Personen.“

„Kümmern Sie sich um Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten und lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein! Wenn Sie auch aufständisch werden, werden sie auch vom Dienst suspendiert und Kavanagh wird der neue Leiter!“

John zieht einen kleinen USB-Stick aus seiner Hosentasche und reicht ihn Rodney. „Spiel bitte später das Video namens Col. ab und übertrage es auf den großen Bildschirm. Und nun zu Ihren Vorwürfen, Dr. Weir.

„Erstens habe ich eine militärische Rettungsaktion geführt weil es drei Marines mit 4 Leichensäcken von Wraithopfern unsere Soldaten gerade durch das Gate geschafft haben und ihre 5 Verfolger am Schutzschild zerplatzt sind. Zweitens war nach Aussage eines Marines, die auch das Gatesicherheitsteam gehört hat, der militärische Leiter Col. Sumner von den Wraith entführt worden. Da nachzuhaken ist eine klare militärische Entscheidung, die Zivilisten nicht treffen können und sollen. Wir Militärs spielen solche Szenarien regelmäßig durch, überlegen Konsequenzen und Alternativen. Nach meiner Information sind die Wraith eine extrem starke, intelligente Rasse, die Informationen schnell im Volk weiterleitet. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Sumner die Infos über die Milchstraße mit ihren zig Mrd. Menschen und Aliens preisgibt. Und jeder bricht unter der Folter. Ich wollte auch verhindern, dass noch weitere Menschen getötet werden. Wir haben die am Planeten anwesenden Wraith mit Dronen getötet, die überlebenden zu ihrem Mutterschiff verfolgt. Dort warteten 50 kleine Schiffe à 10 Wraith um ins Mutterschiff zu fliegen. Als alle drinnen waren habe ich meine restlichen Dronen hineingeschickt und alle gekillt. Das Schiff ist in drei Teile zersprungen und treibt dort im All. Und das alles um Atlantis und die Erde zu schützen. Die Wraith können nämlich von den Stargates, die letzten gewählten Adressen abfragen und hätten uns hierher verfolgen können.

„Zweitens können Sie ins militärische Kontingent dieser Mission gar nicht eingreifen, das kann nur das Stargate-Kommando, das diese Einheit hierher entsandt hat. Sie können niemanden degradieren, befördern oder suspendieren.

„Drittens halte ich Ihre Vorgehensweisen und Entscheidungen für unverantwortlich und fahrlässig. Ich habe fast den Eindruck, Sie wollen, dass soviele wie möglich sterben, um dann ihre persönlichen, mir noch nicht ganz bekannten Ziele zu verfolgen. Deshalb entziehe Ich Ihnen die Leitung dieser Expedition. Mir wurde diese Möglichkeit und ihre Bedingungen von Gen. O’Neill vertraulich vor der Abreise mitgeteilt. Ich spiele Ihnen jetzt seine Video-Botschaft vor.

Am Bildschirm erscheint Gen. O’Neill an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend und sehr ernst dreinschauend. „Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay, Dr. Becket und Major Lorne, wenn Sie diese Botschaft sehen, dann sind zwei Dinge eingetreten. Sumner ist MIA oder KIA und/oder Dr.Weirs Führungskompetenzen und –Entscheidungen sind nachweislich expeditionsschädigend und/oder bringen die TeilnehmerInnen der Expedition in Lebensgefahr. Major Sheppard hat ausreichend Gründe gefunden Weir abzusetzen und unterstütze seine Entscheidung. Major Sheppard, Sie werden hiermit zum Lt. Colonel befördert, Lorne hat die Sterne und Streifen für Sie. Ich ernenne Sie zum Expeditionsleiter. Das Ziel ist weiterhin, soviel wie möglich über die Technologie der Antiker zu lernen und den Grund herauszufinden warum sie auf die Erde geflüchtet sind. Und soviel ihrer Technologie für die Erde fruchtbar zu machen und ich meine nicht nur Waffen, aber das wissen McKay und Beckett. Also herzlichen Glückwunsch Col Sheppard und viel Erfolg! O’Neill Ende! Ah ein P.S. Sperren Sie Weir doch in einen I-Pod ein und lassen sie sie alle paar Wochen raus um Frischluft zu schnappen und Gassi zu gehen! – Scherz. O’Neill Ende.“ Die Übertragung bricht ab. Dr Weir, die ständig versucht hat, die Aufzeichnung zu unterbrechen bzw. Bates via Komm zu rufen, beginnt zu schreien: „Das ist ungesetzlich. Das akzeptiere ich nicht. Ich lasse Sie alle verhaften und hinrichten. Bates! Kavanagh! Erschießt hier alle. Bates!“

John drückt einen Nervenpunkt am Hals und sie sinkt fast bewusstlos in ihren Sessel. Lorne nimmt ihr Komm-Gerät aus dem Ohr und legt ihr Handschellen an. „Nur für den Fall.“

So jetzt sitzen Sie da und starren sich schweigend an. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Colonel Sheppard!“ sagt Evan Lorne grinsend. „Ich habe die Sterne und Streifen in meinem Quartier und bringe Sie später.“ John winkt ab. „Wie stark werden Kavanagh und Bates sie unterstützen?“ fragt John ruhig. „Ich will auf keinen Fall eine Meuterei, auch nur Streitereien wegen der „Machtübernahme“ riskieren. Und wenn dauernd jemand Unruhe stiftet, ist das wirklich schlecht für die Expedition.“ „Wir werden sie im Auge behalten, Sir!“ ‚Wir auch‘ flötet Atlantis.

„Gut, wir halten wieder eine allgemeine Versammlung um 2000 im Kantinenraum und präsentieren die Aktion von heute, meine Entscheidung Weir abzusetzen und zeigen dann das Video. Danach gibt es eine Fragestunde, danach Abendessen. ‚Ich bereite zwei Eintöpfe vor! Ich stelle zwei Säcke mit allen Zutaten in Ihr Quartier, Commander Colonel. In der Küche leeren sie sie in die Schmortöpfe, Wasser dazu, 30 Minuten kochen fertig. Liebe geht durch den Magen‘ singt Tonio in seinem Kopf. Er muss trotz allem lachen. ‚Atlantis kannst Du mir eine kleines Apartment als Gefängniszelle für Weir einrichten, ohne Kommunikation und nur für mich, Lorne oder Stackhouse zu betreten. Wenn möglich in einem Gang/Bereich, indem sonst niemand wohnt, dass ihr Aufenthaltsort solange wie möglich geheim bleibt.‘ ‚Kein Problem ich kann einen Isolationsbereich im Wohnviertel neben dem Wohnturm einrichten und nur Sie drei können die Adresse in den Transporter eingeben, dann werden Sie nie gesehen, Commander.‘ ‚Perfekt, Danke!‘ ‚Gerne, Apartment C5-14 ist in 10 Minuten bereit. Dr. Weirs Apartment jetzt ist auf A12-2‘ ‚Danke, Atlantis‘

„Lorne und ich holen aus ihrem Quartier einige nötige Gegenstände, Kleidung, Bücher und bringen sie dann in ein speziell für diese Situation vorbereitetes Apartment. McKay kannst Du für heute 2000 eine Videoaufzeichnung durchführen lassen, a-als Beweisführung für SGC und IOA und b-für die Sicherheits-, Gateraum und medizinische Bereitschaft, die nicht anwesend sein können. Geht das?“ „Kein Problem, Colonel. Wird erledigt. Ich werde auch Carson vorher informieren, damit er nicht so überrascht ist.“ „Sehr gute Idee!“

Weir ist von dem Beruhigungsgriff immer noch stark benommen und leistet keinen Widerstand als sie in ihre Wohnung gebracht wird. Dort entdecken Sie viel Antiker-Gegenstände, die sie eigentlich gar nicht haben dürfte und die ihr auch gar nichts bringen sollten, weil sie das Gen so gut wie nicht hat. Er drückt ihr einen LSD in die Hand und schon summt es in den aktiven Zustand. „Seit wann haben Sie das Gen, Dr. Weir?“ Sie schaut ihn verwirrt an. „Hat Dr. Beckett seine Gen-Therapie an Ihnen ausprobiert?“ Sie fängt zu kichern an und lacht dann schallend. „Ihre Nützlichkeit hat ausgedient Sheppard. Ich habe mir selber die Gen-Therapie verpasst, und sie funktioniert! Ich werde noch ein zwei „Schüsse“ brauchen, dann ist mein Gen so stark wie Ihres. Sie können mich nirgends in dieser Stadt festhalten, dann sitze ich im Thron und bestimme alleine die Geschicke.“ Sie lacht hysterisch auf. John versetzt sie mit dem Nervengriff am Hals in einen bewusstlosen Zustand. „Lorne, holen Sie Dr. Beckett, ich habe den Verdacht, dass Weirs Verrücktheit nicht nur psychische Ursachen hat. Er soll seine Vampirtasche mitnehmen.

Als Lorne mit Carson in Weirs Apartment tritt, winkt er Johns Erklärungsversuch ab, „Rodney hat mich bereits informiert, Lorne jetzt auch, das ist ein Schlamassel, ein gefährliches Schlamassel. Ich nehme jetzt Blut ab und versetze sie via IV in einen Tiefschlaf. Dann kommt sie in ein Isolationszimmer bei mir, das ich sie rund um die Uhr überwachen kann. Wenn Sie sich wirklich selber die Therapie gegeben hat – von mir hat sie sie sicher nicht, dann besteht akute Lebensgefahr, da ist ein künstliches Koma eine gute, wenn auch nur vorübergehende Lösung. Und sie ist definitiv nicht diensttauglich.“

Die Versammlung um 2000 ist relativ kurz. Die Ereignisse des Nachmittags und die ‚Heldentaten‘ von Sheppard haben in den Quartieren die Runde gemacht, ein Teil der Wissenschafter war auch vorinformiert. Das Ergebnis wurde nur von Bates kurz hinterfragt, aber es kamen hauptsächlich Fragen zu den Wraith. Da fing schon das Essen zu duften an und einige Nasen versuchten der Quelle des Dufts näher zu kommen.

„Der nächste Teil ist etwas komplizierter, Leute. Hört Euch das jetzt bis zum Ende an – dauert 10 Minuten.“ Rodney spielt das mitgeschnittene „Gespräch“ mit Weirs Anschuldigungen, Rodneys Fragen und ihren Antworten ab. Der Teil löst einige empörte „Phh!“ „Ähms“ und ähnliche Geräusche aus. Nachdem Sheppard Weir von ihrer Position enthebt, vor allem während seiner Begründung ist es still. Bevor die Fragen auftauchen hebt er die Hand „Es kommt noch ein Teil, dann reden wir!“ und O’Neills Ansprache ertönt laut und deutlich. Danach ist es totenstill im Raum. Keiner weiß so recht was er sagen soll. Bates und Kavanagh versuchen unauffällig zu bleiben. Nicht mit John. „Serg. Bates, wussten Sie von Dr. Weirs Vorhaben?“ Bates steht auf „Von dem heute, nichts. Sie hat mich vor drei Wochen zu sich gerufen und wollte von mir die militärische Rangfolge geklärt, erklärt bekommen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass Sie Major.. Colonel Sheppard nicht in unsere militärische Rangfolge einzuordnen sind, weil sie als Assistent von Dr. Weir und nicht als Teil des Militärkontingents hierhergekommen sind. Major Lorne ist 2iC und dann bin ich der ranghöchste und dienstälteste Offizier. Aber mit der Beförderung und Berufung durch General O’Neill sind ihr Rang und ihre Position eindeutig. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Beförderung und zu dieser Leistung heute, Sir!“ und er salutiert sehr zackig. Die anderen Soldaten springen auf und geben dem frischgebackenen Colonel und Expeditionsleiter ihren Tribut – sehr laut.

Niemand hat noch Fragen – alle wollen essen. „Stackhouse, Graham und Teldy, holen Sie die Pöte aus der Küche! Guten Appetit, genießen Sie unsere ersten Handelsergebnisse!“ ‚Im Kühlhaus steht noch ein kleiner Nachtisch, Commander Colonel!‘ flüstert ihm Tonio ins Ohr. „Markham, Winterman im Kühlhaus der Küche gibt es auch noch etwas für uns, bringt es herein.“ Sie brachten eine große Platte mit Käse ‚von unseren Schafen und Ziegen‘ erklärt ihm Tonio ‚und erste Früchte aus dem Gewächshaus, schauen wie Weintrauben oder Datteln aus, schmecken aber wie Pfirsiche.‘

Es war wirklich genug für alle da, jeder bekam mindestens 2 große Portionen und die glückseligen Gesichter gaben Zeugnis für ihre Nahrungs-Durststrecke. Die süßen und saftigen Pfirsichtrauben brachten fast obszöne Laute aus den Menschen hervor.

Am Ende, als die meisten die Kantine mit einem Glückwunsch, Lächeln oder Zunicken verlassen haben, ist er von seinem Handelsteam umgeben. „So.., wieviel vom heutigen Essen kam via…“ John hilft aus „..Materie od. MAT-I-Pod..“ ..Mat-I-Pod… nach Atlantis?“ fragt Stackhouse und die anderen grinsen. John antwortet beiläufig: „Die Pfirsichtrauben sind aus einem Gewächshaus, dass ich hier _zufällig_ entdeckt habe.“ Das brachte alle zum Lachen. „Und im Keller desselben sind 2 Tonnen Meersalz gestapelt in 5-kg und 10-kg-Einheiten - von der Trinkwasseraufbereitungsanlage.“

Teldy, Winchester und drei Marines, die John namentlich nicht kennt setzen sich zu ihnen dazu. Einer hat noch eine Schale mit dem letzten Rest des schärfer gewürzten Eintopfes genußvoll in Arbeit: „Gott, bin ich froh, dass Sie jetzt der Expeditionsleiter sind!“ alle stimmen zu. Er zwinkert Evan einfach zu und der errötet, John grinst ‚Gute Zeiten kommen auf uns zu, gute Zeiten.‘ ‚Das sehen wir auch so, Commander!‘ antwortet Atlantis mit einer lächelnden Stimme.

„Wieviele Personen brauchen wir im Kantinenbereich, um regelmäßiger so gutes Essen zu bekommen.“ fragt Teldy – gut dass Frauen so pragmatisch sind. „Maximal zwei. Das Produkte werden von der Vorbereitungseinheit ins Kühlhaus geliefert. Menüs mit Rezepten und genauen Vor- und Zubereitungsanweisungen liegen bei. Die Küche selber ist auch vollautomatisch. Maschinen für Putzen, Zerkleinern und Garen müssen befüllt und eingestellt werden. Die fertige gekochten Gerichte müssen in Servierwannen gefüllt werden und in die Vitrine gestellt werden, nachgefüllt werden. Beispiel Erdäpfel. Ein Sack wird ins Kühlhaus geliefert – am Menüplan steht Bratkartoffel provenzalisch. Die Erdäpfel werden händisch in die Schälmaschine geleert – geschält und automatisch in die Schneidmaschine geleitet. Dort gibt man die Form an – in unserem Fall SCHEIBEN und die Dicke – sagen wir 5MM. Dann wird er mitgelieferte Sack Gewürze drüber gestreut. Der nächste Bereich ist Garen – das sind kleine Fließbänder durch Öl, oder Dampf oder kochendes Wasser oder einen Grill. In unserem Fall wählt man GRILLEN. Wenn das Gargut durch ist – am Ende des Garfließbandes angekommen ist, dann fällt es in Anrichtewannen. Die müssen dann händisch in die Anrichtevitrine gestellt werden. Je nach dem wieviel gegart worden ist, gibt das 2 oder 3 Wannen, die werden einfach übereinander gestellt. Die Eintöpfe heute wurden fix und fertig – ohne Wasser geliefert. In die großen, tiefen Garpöte, Wasser dazu, vorbereitete Gewürzmischung dazu – vorgegebene Min. einstellen – fertig.

„Und die Geschirr-Reinigung?“ fragt sie weiter. John räuspert sich. „Das habe ich selber noch nicht durchschaut. Man schiebt den Wagen mit all den Tabletts samt benutzten Tellern, Gläsern Besteck, Essenresten, etc. in etwas größere Kästen und nach 5 Minuten kommen am anderen Ende ein Stapel mit sauberen Tabletts, ein Stapel mit sauberen Teller, Gläsern, Besteck heraus, die MANN gleich wieder in die Geschirrspender stellt, legt. – Voila! Finito!“

„Ich frage aus einem bestimmten Grund. In meiner Einheit sind zwei wirklich gute Marines, die aufgrund ihrer Verletzungen bei Handelsmissionen eigentlich nicht mehr feldtauglich sind. Einer ist schon aus der Krankenstation entlassen und wäre wieder einsatzbereit aber mit einem kaputten Trommelfell… Und der andere ist zwar körperlich wieder fit, aber psychisch wahrscheinlich noch lange nicht so weit. Beide sind wirklich gute Leute, verläßlich, sehen die Arbeit, denken mit, voller Einsatz. Die brauchen eine Beschäftigung.“ „Mhm, ATA-Gen? Sie nickt „Auf unterster Stufe.“ „Ich finde sicher etwas. Die Küche können sie gerne haben, aber ich denke das ist zu wenig. Ich brauche Leute für die „Verwaltung“ der Stadt, die den Überblick haben, was da ist, gebraucht wird, etc. von allen, auch den Zivilisten und den „Gästen“. Ich denke, dass wir weitere Flüchtlinge aufnehmen oder betreuen werden. DA gibt es viel zu tun: von Planeten finden bis Windel wechseln.“

John atmet innerlich auf, dass das Gespräche von den Nahrungsmitteln und ihren Weg von „Produktion“ – „Handel“ – „Vorbereitung“ – „Gerichte- und Menüzusammenstellung“ bis ins Kühlhaus zu anderen Themen umgeschwenkt ist. Zuviele Geheimnisse konnte oder wollte er noch nicht offenbaren, aber Fragen kann man nur stellen, wenn man ähnliche Vorgänge schon kennt, wenn man weiß wie vielschichtig und oft auch schwierig der Weg von Milch zu Schokolade oder Weg von Apfelkern zu Apfelkompott, von Schaf zu Käse ist. Pffh!

Oder wieviel Platz man braucht um die Pfirsichtrauben für 300 Personen anzubauen, oder wieviele Hühner es braucht um Filets für soviele Menschen zu braten. Doppel-Pffh!

In den folgenden Tagen übernahmen 2 Marines und eine Wissenschafterin (die Glaziologin war deutlich unterbeschäftigt, sie hatte noch keinen einzigen Planeten mit Schnee, geschweige denn Gletschern entdeckt) die Küche. Nach drei Wochen gab es von 0600 bis 0900 Frühstück, von 1200 bis 1430 Mittagessen – mit 3 verschiedenen Gerichten zur Auswahl, von 1800 bis 2000 Abendessen – mit 4 verschiedenen Gerichten zur Auswahl, Kuchen ab 1600. Tielkühl-Fertiggerichte (von den Überbleibseln) zum Aufwärmen im eigenen Apartment und eine Wunschliste für vermisste Gerichte oder Vorschläge. Obst, kleine Snacks, Kekse und eine Art Müsliriegel in verschiedenen auch exotischen Geschmacksrichtungen waren jederzeit verfügbar. Das Ernährungs-Problem war zumindest für die Konsumenten gelöst.


	4. Teams, Jobs, Risken,...

## Teams und Jobs - T+8W

Die Kaffee-Produktion war ein Problem. John hatte an Saatgut die beiden gängisten Sorten gewählt: A - Coffea arabica, der ursprünglich aus Äthiopien stammt auf ca. 5m hoben Bäumen wächst, aber … ABER erst nach 3 – 5 Jahren Früchte trägt (dann aber für 50 – 100 Jahre) und die Früchte reifen in 9–11 Monaten!!

B - Coffea canephora (Robusta), auf bis zu 8 m hohen Buschbäumen wachsend, die Früchte wachsen im zweiten Jahr (Gott sei Dank) und brauchen nur 6–8 Monate bis zur Reife. (Trotzdem lange)

Danach müssen die Früchte fermentiert, getrocknet und geröstet werden (braucht insgesamt 2 Monate), soll heißen: Kaffee aus eigener Herstellung würden sie erst in frühestens 22 Erdmonaten = 16,5 A-Monate trinken können. Unmöglich!! Als Atlantis das Problem verstanden hatte, John hat ihr einige böse Beispiele von unter Koffeinentzug leidende Wissenschafter gezeigt, versprach sie sich um die Lösung zu kümmern. Eine Sorge weniger!

Den größten Teil ihres Viehbestandes holten sie sich von den von den Wraith ausgerotteten Planeten. Manchmal fanden sie auch noch vereinzelt Menschen, die verzweifelt ums Überleben kämpften. Sie waren den Wraiths meist nur deshalb entgangen, weil sie eine Spalte, Höhle gestürzt waren und sich verletzt hatten, oder weil sie off-world waren und in ein zerstörtes Dorf zurückkamen und nur noch die Toten bestatten konnten. Und sich um die Tiere kümmern wollten, nicht von zuhause wegwollten, niemanden hatten an den sie sich wenden konnten,…

Teyla erklärte sich bereit diese Menschen aufzunehmen. Die Herden, Vorräte und das Saatgut wurde zum Teil ihrem Volk – als Aufnahmepreis gegeben. Das was zurückgeblieben wäre holte John oder einer seines Teams für die Weiden der Atlantiden. Einen kleinen überlebensfähigen Bestand an Tieren ließen sie zurück.

Einen Planeten entdeckten sie, der berühmt für seine Heilpflanzen war, wo nur zwei Heilerinnen in ihrer Einsiedelei überlebten. Sie wurden mit vielen Setzlingen, Samen, Tinkturen und getrockneten Kräutermischungen, samt ihrer Hütte in ein ähnliches Klimagebiet am Festland von Atlantis „eingesetzt“ und ein Ehepaar aus der Gruppe der Athosianer übernahm ihre externen Handelsverpflichtungen. Marie, die naturheilkundige Krankenpflegerin, verbrachte jeden freien Tag bei ihnen.

John setzte die Teams neu zusammen und bildete sie richtig aus. Die Erfahrungen der Teams von 2 A-Monaten wurden genau ausgewertet, Medizin, Technik, Anthropologie, Militär und John entwickelten gemeinsam Begegnungsstrategien, Hilfeleistungsstrategien, Tauschgüter und klare Regeln für Kontaktaufnahme, Bedingungen für die Aufnahme von Handelbeziehungen und für das Herstellen von Kontakten. Typische Szenarien wurden trainiert, auch für Geiselnahme, Verschleppung, Gewaltandrohung etc. Teyla wurde als Beraterin und später auch als Verhandlerin des Erstkontaktteams aufgenommen. Salz und Trockennahrung in Riegelform waren die wichtigsten Tauschgüter. Technische und medizinische Dienstleistungen wurden erst gewährt, wenn sich der Handelspartner als vertrauenswürdig herausstellte. Der erste und die nächsten 4 Kontakte wurden immer mit einem gekloakten Jumper im Hintergrund durchgeführt. Die Handelswaren genauestens auf Qualität und Verträglichkeit geprüft. Nachvollziehbare Fehler wurden (mit Wiedergutmachung) akzeptiert, Betrug wurde bestraft. Da John viele der Handelsgüter nicht wirklich _brauchte_ aber doch als Abwechslung und Bereicherung schätzte, konnte er sich leisten streng zu sein und Atlantis als ernstzunehmende, respektierte und sehr begehrte Handelspartner zu etablieren.

Zwei Wochen nach seiner Bestellung zum Leiter der Expedition wurde das erste von fünf Handelsteams losgeschickt. 4 Wochen später hatte Atlantis alles, was es für die nachhaltige Versorgung von 300 – 400 Bewohner brauchte.

Ein weiterer Teil ihrer Erforschungsaufgabe waren die „Schätze“ und Ruinen auf unbewohnten Planeten. Drei Teams waren darauf spezialisiert. Auch sie hatten immer einen Jumper zum Schutz mit, MAT-I-Pods für ihre Ausrüstung und für ihre „Beute“.

Ein Team war darauf spezialisiert, den Spuren der Wraiths zu folgen, soviel wie möglich über ihre Vorhaben, Gewohnheiten (Fressen und Tiefschlafen), Stärken und Schwächen herauszufinden. Welche Planeten sie wie oft und wann heimsuchten, welche sie schonten,…

Ein Team war darauf spezialisiert Evakuierungen durchzuführen, Ersatzwelten mit und ohne Gate zu finden. Es gab viel mehr bewohnbare aber unbewohnte Planeten als bewohnte. Die bewohnbaren hatten deshalb auch immer ein mildes Klima, wenig Wechsel in den Temperaturen der fast nicht vorhandenen Jahreszeiten, keine Extremgebiete und wenig Naturkatastrophen. Natürlich gab es auch viele - theoretisch bewohnbare - Planeten mit starker seismischer Aktivität, oder häufigen Hurricans, Tornados, Blizzards oder Taifunen. Da zog man einfach auf einen ruhigeren Planeten um oder gar nicht erst hin.

Führungstechnisch hat John Sheppard anfänglich Schwierigkeiten mit der Rolle und den Aufgaben zurechtzukommen. Die Versorgung der Menschen und ihr Schutz fiel ihm leicht, er hatte gute Ideen, die von den Teams und den Bewohnern schnell akzeptiert wurden. Weir ist nachdem sie einmal kurz aufgewacht ist, in ein tiefes Koma gefallen und sie ist am Sterben. Carson vermutete, dass sie sich selbst dreimal mit dem Ata-Gen-bildenden Serum geimpft hat, nachdem der erste Schuss nicht die gewünschte Wirkung gezeigt hat. Jetzt war ihr Genom sehr verletzt und die natürlichen Revitalisierungsprozesse schwach oder unterbunden. Ihr Mitstreiter Kavanagh und Bates zeigen keinen offenen Widerstand, aber arbeiten im Untergrund. Stellen Fragen. Ziehen Motive der Führung in Zweifel. Suchen den Kontakt von Unzufriedenen, verstärken negative Stimmungen und Haltungen. Lorne und McKay haben ein waches Auge auf den beiden, aber sie finden nichts, was ein Aufgreifen, eine offizielle Behandlung rechtfertigt. Das macht John Schwierigkeiten.

In den wöchentlichen Dienstbesprechungen mit allen Leitenden Personen, nehmen Kavanagh und/oder Bates immer den Platz des advocatus diavolo ein, suchen Schwächen und Fehler, säen Zweifel, verbrauchen Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit mit Diskussionen um des Kaisers Bart. Mühsam, anstrengend aber nichts Ahndenswertes. Gefragt um Alternativen oder Verbesserungsvorschläge zucken sie nur mit der Schulter oder sagen „Weiß ich auch nicht!“ oder „Ist nicht mein Fachgebiet, oder?“

Und das bringt John Sheppard auf eine Idee, die sich später als eine seiner Besten herausstellen wird. Bei der nächsten Dienstbesprechung meint er „Ich fürchte, wir werden hier alle betriebsblind. Jeder hat seit Monaten dieselben Aufgaben und vielen ist auch langweilig. Deshalb werden wir die Aufgaben wechseln. Alle Führungsoffiziere sollen ausbilden können, zur Verwaltung unserer Kontingente befähigt sein, die Schwierigkeiten eines Sicherheitssystems erkennen, etc. Das hat auch den Vorteil, dass - wenn einer von uns ausfällt - jemand anderer den Job bzw. einen Teil davon sofort übernehmen kann. Außerdem hat jeder Mensch viel mehr Fähigkeiten und Interessen, als sein Job erfordert. Deshalb möchte ich auch Deine Leute, Rodney in das Rotationsprinzip und ein Qualifizierungsprojekt miteinbeziehen. Es gibt sicher genug Soldaten, die auch technische, elektrotechnische Begabungen/Erfahrungen/Interessen haben. Und Wissenschafter, die Selbstverteidigung, Schiessen oder fliegen lernen wollen bzw. sich ein anderes wissenschaftliches/technisches Gebiet vertiefen wollen.“

## Risikos und Sicherheiten - T+6M

Als sie fast sechs A-Monate in Atlantis waren (8 Erdmonate) stellt John scherzhaft fest, dass er mit einer Techniker-Gruppe, die Kanal- und Wasserleitungssysteme, einfache Elektrifizierungen, Wasserumleitungen und Bewässerungssystem bauen und reparieren könnte, in Pegasus eine Mrd. Unternehmen aufbauen könnte. „Es gibt in Pegasus keine Schulen, keine Ausbildungsstätten. Die Kinder lernen von Eltern, kinderlose Verwandte nehmen Nichten und Neffen zur Ausbildung an. Sterben die erfahrenen Handwerker, stirbt oft auch das Handwerk.“ Evan, Rodnay und Carson nicken, das wissen sie alle. „Was ist, wenn wir auf einem der gecullten Planeten ein Schulungsdorf, -dörfer einrichten?“ Fragende Blick, neugierige Mienen. „Wir bauen dort die gängigen Systeme für Kanalisierung, Bewässerung,… mit Auszubildenden von diversen Kulturen auf. Machen die Prüfungen so, dass die Ausbildner einen Fehler einschleusen und die Schüler ihn finden müssen, organisieren Praktikumsplätze,…“ „…und den besonders Begabten stellen wir Studienplätze hier zur Verfügung, für Mechanik, Ingenieurswesen, Computerwissenschaften, Elektronik, etc.“ führt Rodney die Idee weiter aus. „und für Krankenpflegepersonal und medizinische Assistenten“ sagt Carson „und Soldaten“ meint Lorne.

„Mit drei Kristallen wie im Jumper kann ich für eine 1000-Personensiedlung ein mobiles Schutzschild gegen die Wraith bauen. Sollten Sie angegriffen werden, können sie den Generator einfach 20 m Richtung Stargate rücken/schieben/rollen, dass hält die Wraith ab und sie können durchs Gate fliehen, das dann im Schutzbereich liegt. Und wenn unsere Vermutung stimmt, dass die Wraith die Stargates lesen können und sie die Planeten wieder „besuchen“, wenn eine bestimmte Anzahl an Durchgängen stattgefunden haben, könnte ich vielleicht dort herausfinden diesen „Zähler“ zu manipulieren, zurückzustellen oder auf Null zu stellen.“ schlägt Rodney vor. John nickt zustimmend - Burt grunzt ihm ‚Ich habe eine bessere Lösung‘ ins Ohr.

„Aber nur wenn Du es nicht zerstörst und dann nicht mehr rauskannst!“ Rodney zieht eine ‚Woher-soll-ich-das-wissen‘-Grimasse. Lorne fragt „Gibt es eigentlich Planeten mit zwei Gates?“ Atlantis meint ‚Sicher. Viele Planeten mit Meeren haben ein Unterwasser-Gate.‘ John kann seinen überraschten Ausruf gerade mit einem Husten kaschieren. „Ich glaube, einige Gates liegen auch unter Wasser, wie es ja auch welche gibt, die im All liegen.“

Sie beschließen dieses Projekt mit Teyla und zwei Vertretern von Handelspartner mit einer Handwerkskultur zu besprechen, ob es auf Interesse stößt.

Ein Schatzsucherteam bringt eines Tages ein interessantes „Gerät“ mit. Eine kleine dunkelgraue Scheibe, 2 cm im Durchmesser – fast wie ein flacher Knopf mit einer weißen Schneeflocke als Verzierung und einem honigfarbigen linsenförmigen Kristall auf der Rückseite. John ergreift es, er kann seine Miene interessiert und auf die Scheibe konzentriert halten und gleichzeitig die Reaktionen der Anwesenden beobachten. Er hält es an seine BDU „Ein Knopf?“ „Ahh, alles klar!“ Er hält es an den Kragen und sagt laut „An!“ und spürt den leichten Stich am Hals, zuckt leicht zusammen, und sagt. „Lorne, erschieß mich! Oder schieß auf mich!“ Evan schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf. „Mach, das ist ein Befehl!“ Lorne gehorcht zögernd. Schießt in Richtung Beine – sicher vorbeizielend. Und das Projektil bleibt zitternd in einer kurz sichtbaren Energiehülle stecken und fällt dann auf den Boden.

„Das ist ein persönliches Energieschutzschild!... Aus!“ Das Schild verschwindet, der Knopf bleibt haften. „Tja, leider, Leute, da war ein Stich in die Haut dabei, das ist jetzt auf mich persönlich aktiviert und bleibt offenbar bei mir. Habt ihr nur dieses gefunden?“ Der Teamleiter nickt. Dr. Zelenka sagt. „Ich habe vorgestern eine ganze Box mit hunderten dieser Scheiben gefunden. In dem Raum ist soviel Interessantes, dass ich noch nicht ..“ „Schon gut!“ unterbricht ihn Sheppard beruhigend. „Bringen Sie sie bitte her!“

„Tatsächlich, Hunderte, Lorne nimm auch einen.“ Und das Schutzschild funktionierte, sie testeten es in alle Richtungen, Wasser bewerfen, auf Boden stürzen, Messerstiche, Nadel, Peitschen – nichts kam durch. Unter Wasser bildete es eine Luftblase, vom dritten Stock hinunterfallend wirkte es wie ein Trampolin. Da in der Zwischenzeit fast alle dank Dr. Becketts weiterentwickelten Gentherapie mit dem ATA-Gen ausgestattet waren, konnte jeder der Bewohner mehrere Knöpfe sein eigen nennen. Zumindest alle BDUs und Uniformen konnten bestückt werden. Zelenka fand eine Woche später in einem weiteren, gerade erst neu geöffneten, Labor eine Schachtel mit 1000 dieser PES-Knöpfe. Diese Knöpfe waren aus einem durchsichtigen Material. Eine Übungswoche wurde ausgerufen. Die Schilde durften nicht dauernd aktiviert sein, aber jeder sollte jeden erschrecken, überfallen, festhalten – und dann durfte man sich mit der Aktivierung von PES „retten“ – damit der Einsatz auch bei den Zivilisten verinnerlicht wurde.

In dieser Woche traute sich John endlich, einen seiner persönlichen Wünsche anzupacken, oder besser gesagt… Die Soldaten fanden es heute besonders lustig, Kameraden einfach anzuspringen und umzuwerfen – und so spät wie möglich das eigene Schutzschild zu aktivieren. Wenn der Angegriffene zu langsam war, wurde er zweimal getroffen – einmal vom Boden und einmal vom Abwehrdruck des sich aufbauenden Schutzschildes des Angreifers. Und John konnte mit seinem starken Gen und seiner dauerhaften Verbindung zu Atlantis alle anderen Befehle übertrumpfen. Er wartete nur darauf, dass Lorne ihn angriff und schaltete ihrer beider Schutzschilde, als sie am Boden lagen, einfach aus. „Major Lorne, wie darf ich das verstehen?“ fragt er anzüglich. Lorne lag auf ihm, hinter seinem Schreibtisch. „Ahnm, ich … mein Schutzschild funktioniert irgendwie nicht.“ Da ziehen sich seine Augen misstrauisch zusammen. „Wieso eigentlich nicht, _Sir_?“ „Mhm, keine Ahnung, _Major_.“ grinste er und hielt ihn fest, als er aufstehen wollte. „Wir spielen seit Wochen diese wunderbare, anregende, aufreizende und langsam frustrierende Spiel. Ich darf nichts beginnen, dass könnte nach Nötigung, etc. aussehen.. Du beginnst nicht, also musste ich kreativ werden. Du hast Dich auf mich geschmissen, ich liege unten, also…“ Er fasst Evan langsam am Nacken, streichelt ihn. Lorne schließt die Augen und eine leichtes Zittern fährt durch seinen Körper. „Sag mir, dass ich Dich küssen soll.“ „Küss mich!“ Und endlich, endlich löst sich etwas der seit Wochen sich aufbauenden Spannung. Etwas, ein kleines bisschen. Der Kuss wird schnell tiefer intensiver, beide stöhnen auf. John will sie drehen, sodaß er oben liegt. Lorne verhindert dies ganz leicht und hält ihn fest. „Sag mir, dass ich Dir sagen soll, dass Du heute abend zu mir ins Quartier kommst.“ John lacht „Gerne! Ich meine ich komm gerne!“ „Gut, 2000, ich koche!“

Um punkt 2000 klopfte John bei Evans Wohnungstür, in einer Hand eine Flasche Wein in der anderen einen Korb mit gerade reif gewordenen Pfirsichtrauben. Evan öffnete und sein Anblick haute John fast um. Enge blassblaue Jeans auf den schmalen Hüften sitzend und ein weißes Tanktop, dass seine schönen, muskulösen Oberkörper und Oberarme richtig zur Geltung brachte. Dieser Mann war wirklich Schön! Johns Augen strahlten Evan an. „Ahh, diese guten BeerenTrauben, ein wirklich sinnliches Geschenk, Danke!“ Er drückt John einen leichten Kuss auf einen Mundwinkel. „Komm weiter!“ Im Unterschied zu Johns Apartment und Wohnung, denen man nicht ansah, dass sie einen fixen Bewohner hatten, war Lornes Wohnung heimelig, bewohnt, gemütlich und einladend. Bilder seiner Familie und von Freunden, Bücher, Posters, sogar eine Vase mit Blumen vom Festland, ein gemaltes Bild, am Fenster Richtung Norden stand eine Staffelei mit einem fast fertigen großen Bild vom Ausblick aus dem Fenster. „Du malst?“ „Ja, leidenschaftlich gerne.“ „Was machst Du in Deiner Freizeit?“ „Skaten, laufen, windsurfen, fliegen, Trekking laufen.“ Lorne lachte. „Komm, das Essen ist fertig. Dass es in der Kantine jetzt auch Tiefkühlgerichte gibt, ist wirklich eine Spitzenidee. Jetzt erst kann man sich ein Wochenende wirklich frei nehmen oder seinen freien Tag genießen… Wenn man zu jedem Essen in die Kantine geht, wird man immer wieder in Arbeitszusammenhänge gezogen. Sieht etwas was getan werden muss,…“ erklärt auf Johns fragenden Blick. Gut so gesehen hat er nie frei.

„Erzähl mir von Dir, Evan!“ Er könnte Evans melodiöser, ausdruckstarker Stimme ewig zuhören. Sie hat etwas absolut beruhigendes für ihn, überhaupt hat Evans Gegenwart etwas besänftigendes auf ihn, wirkt entspannend, sicher. Nach der Lasagne mit frischem Salat setzen sie sich auf eine große Terrasse, die John im ersten Moment nicht wahrgenommen hatte. „Oh, die ist aber gut verborgen!“ „Ja ich habe sie erst bei meinem zweiten freien Tag entdeckt. Am ersten habe ich nur geschlafen. Ich möchte Dir wirklich ein Kompliment machen, wie gut Du diese Expedition und Stadt führst. Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt, wie viele andere auch, was Du alles in der kurzen Zeit zuwege gebracht hast!“ John lächelt bescheiden. „Wir haben Dich alle unterschätzt.“ John schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich, ich hatte vor Atlantis wenig Bedürfnis die Verantwortung oder Führung zu übernehmen. Ich war viel zu viel damit beschäftigt sexuell nicht aufzufliegen um weiterhin fliegen zu können. Hier fühle ich mich so sicher, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Ich fühle mich absolut wohl und zuhause. Das einzige was wirklich fehlt, noch fehlt, ist die Möglichkeit offen mit einem Mann zusammenleben zu können. Aber auch das wird bald Realität sein. Wusstest Du, dass 40% der ATA-Genträger homosexuell sind und weitere 40 % bisexuell? Fast alle mit starken „natürlichem“ ATA-Gen leben ihre Bi- oder Homosexualität auch aus. Und DADT gilt für unsere Expedition nicht, wir haben zu viele Soldaten und Wissenschafter aus Ländern in denen es nicht so verpönt ist wie in den USA. Und um keine Unruhe oder Ungerechtigkeiten zu schaffen, wurde DADT für Atlantis schriftlich und ausgesprochen aufgehoben und es ist „nicht verboten“ mit gleichgeschlechtlichen Kameraden oder Kollegen eine sexuelle Beziehung einzugehen. Die einzige Ausnahme sind Vorgesetzter und Untergebener. Nötigung ist ein Straftatbestand.“ Evan lachte leise auf: „Nein, das alles habe ich nicht gewusst. Und Da ich Dich angesprungen bin…“ „Ganz genau!“ grinst John und zieht ihn zu sich. Sie küssen sich lange und zärtlich, bis John beginnt Evans Köper mit seinen Händen und Fingerspitzen zu entdecken. Der stöhnt auf. „Es ist bei mir so lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal..“ und er zittert als John seine Hände um seinen Arsch legt und ihn zu kneten beginnt. „John, bitte, wenn Du so weitermachst, ist das Ganze erschütternd schnell vorbei!“ „Gut! Und danach haben wir ganz lange Zeit uns genauer kennenzulernen, uns Lust und Freude zu bereiten.“ Evan setzt sich rittlings auf Johns Schenkel und wird sofort auf Tuchfüllung gezogen. Er spürt, dass Johns Verfassung auch nicht besser ist und sie beginnen sich aneinander zu reiben und pressen. Evan fährt in Johns Haare und zieht leicht daran. John küsst ihn leidenschaftlich fast dominierend und beide kommen mit einem erstickten Aufschrei. Die nächste Runde wird in die Dusche gelegt und die nächste ins Schlafzimmer. „Gott bin ich ausgehungert nach Berührung und Sex. Ich kann Dich gar nicht loslassen, meine Hände nicht von Dir nehmen. Seit Monaten lebe ich nur von meinen Fantasien von Dir.“ John lacht fast über Evans Geständnis. „Mir geht es genau so. Ich habe heute Abend das erste Mal seit wir hier angekommen sind, nicht daran gedacht was zu tun ist, was fehlt, was wir brauchen.“ Evan streichelt ihm zärtlich über die Brust.

„Du trägst auch seit Antarctica die Verantwortung für das Ganze. O’Neill war sich dessen bald bewusst. Er wirkt immer so gleichgültig, gelassen, oberflächlich feixend, aber er spürt eine tiefe Verantwortung für seine Leute, seinen Auftrag und für die Erde. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er dasselbe bei Dir spürt. Und als Deine Vorschläge immer lauter und konkreter wurden, Weir und Sumner immer ablehnender reagierten, hat er Daniel beauftragt zu recherchieren und Dich genau beobachtet, überprüft, was Du alles kaufst und besorgst. Dass Du vor Deiner Versetzung zur Expedition schon das Meiste zusammenhattest und genau wußtest, was nötig wird und wie Du es mitbringen kannst, hat ihn zu den zusätzlichen Befehlen geführt. Ich hatte für den Fall, dass Du kaltgestellt, eingesperrt, etc. wirst den Befehl, die Beiden festzunehmen zur Not zu erschiessen und Dich einzusetzen.“

Während Evans kleiner Ansprache, hat sich John aufgerichtet und ihm überrascht zugehört. „Ich.. hatte schon ganz früh einen viel tieferen Kontakt zur Datenbank, als ich erzählt habe. Ich hatte viel mehr Informationen, als ich offenbaren konnte. Atlantis ist viel mehr als nur eine Stadt mit großartiger Technologie oder ein Stadtschiff mit möglicherweise mächtigen Waffen. Weir war so naiv und Sumner konnte sowenig selbständig denken, dass ich sie ihnen vorenthalten musste, wollte. Wenn sie schon nicht mit normalen Hausverstand denken konnten, wie kann man Ihnen die Verantwortung über außergewöhnliche Technologie anvertrauen. Je kurzsichtiger sie wurden, desto mehr Information was Atlantis kann, ist – sollte sie nach 10000 Jahren noch so funktionieren – spuckte die Datenbank aus und ich hatte dadurch auch viel mehr Wissen um die Funktionsfähigkeit der Gerätschaften und Instrumente. Das hat mich in der Vorbereitung und dann auch hier sehr unterstützt.“ Er ist in seinen Gedanken verloren, als Evan ihn wieder in die Gegenwart holt – mit zarten Küssen und Bissen. Und dort bleiben sie auch – fast die ganze Nacht.

Am nächsten Tag fielen ihm viele kleine Dinge auf: erfreute Blicke, kurze Berührungen, ein sanftes Lächeln, eine gehauchtes Hi! oder Ciao! ein aus dem Nichts auftauchender Becher Kaffee. Und zwar bei oder zwischen mindestens 10 anderen Paaren, gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren. ‚Sieh mal einer an!‘ dachte er sich und Tonio fragte empört: ‚Denkst Du wirklich, dass nur Du Stress und Druck spürst und Zärtlichkeiten und Zuwendung braucht, Commander Colonel?‘ Fast war Tonio in seinem Büro sichtbar. „Tonio, Du bist zu sehen!“


	5. Aufstand der AIs - T+6M

## Aufstand der AIs - T+6M

[Cast and pictures for I have the right to live my nature – all of it!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7794619)      ergänzt!

„Tonio, Du bist zu sehen!“ ‚Wirklich? Na so etwas!‘ antwortete er provokant. „Gibt es ein Problem?“ fragte er. Da tauchte Atlantis neben Tonio auf und warf ihm einen belustigt aufgebrachten Blick zu. Dann wandte sie sich an John. „Wir finden, dass Sie zuviel arbeiten, Sie leben und genießen zu wenig. Eine Nacht ist kein Ersatz für Lebensfreude, dafür das … Ihr Leben zu genießen.“ John hatte die Arme über seiner Brust verschränkt. „Und das muss jetzt und hier besprochen und geklärt werden?“

„Ganz richtig!“ eine dritte AI erschien neben den beiden. „Wir kennen uns noch nicht, ich bin **Luc** , die AI für den Kommandoturm und zu Ihrer Assistenz und Unterstützung da. Für Einsatzpläne, zur Ausarbeitung neuer Ideen und Projekte, wie Job-Rotation, Learning by Peers, Planung von Einsätzen, etc. Für die Gründung von Ausbildungsstätten, Bildungsprogrammen haben wir einen Spezialisten:

**Robin** – er ist die AI für den Bereich Bildung, Lernen, Forschen und hat 120.000 Jahre an Erfahrung von Bildung von Wiege bis zu Bahre.“ schließt er ätzend ab. Robin grinst eine verschmitztes „Hi, lassen Sie sich nicht von Luc einschüchtern, er ist auch nur eine AI.“

Luc bläst Rauch aus seiner Zigarre in die Luft – Gott sei Dank geruchsfrei. „Er macht denselben Fehler, wie alle jungen Führungskräfte: Er glaubt alles selber machen zu müssen. Dass er den _Kohlenstoffeinheiten_ nicht traut, verstehe ich, aber uns – das ist schon fast beleidigend!“ Er wirft John einen provokanten, dunklen Blick zu.

„Okay, lass es raus, … Luc, tu Dir keinen Zwang an, sonst noch Beschwerden, Wünsche, Anregungen?“ Er fasst es nicht, jetzt lässt er sich von AIs zusammenscheissen!

„Ähm, ja, ich habe eine Anregung.“ ertönt eine neue Stimme. „Hi, ich bin **Rochelle** die AI Wohnturm und ich könnte mit meinen Helfern einiges an Wohnqualität und Erholung schaffen. Es besteht eigentlich keine Notwendigkeit, dass die meisten Soldaten in diesen primitiven Baracken leben müssen, oder? Wir haben so viele leerstehende Wohneinheiten. Schade darum!“ Sie lächelt ihn strahlend und einladend an.

John hört Evan vor seinem Büro reden. „Okay, gehört, verstanden. Ich lade heute Abend Evan, Rodney und Carson auf ein Glas Wein in meine große Wohnung ein, werde ihnen vom Produktionsbereich und von Euch erzählen. Ihr könnt dann kommen und wir beratschlagen gemeinsam, wie wir weitermachen wollen, okay?“ Atlantis nickt – er spürt, dass sie sich freut. „Und ich bereite Ihre Wohnung für Gäste vor, ja?“ fragt Rochelle. Er willigt lachend ein. „Ja!“ Luc schaut auch zufrieden drein. „Nehmen Sie doch auch noch Ms. Emmegan mit und Major Teldy! Nur Männer ist doch langweilig!“ John sagt darauf nur „Vielleicht. Und jetzt Abflug!“ Keine Sekunde zu früh. Sein Tür öffnet sich und Evan kommt herein. „Hi, hast Du kurz Zeit. Ich habe einen Vorschlag.“ John macht eine Geste zum Besprechungstisch. „Einige Soldaten haben mich gefragt, ob Sie in den Gemeinschaftsquartieren bleiben müssen, ob sie nicht vielleicht auch in die Wohntürme einziehen können. Viel haben ihre persönliche Habe noch nicht einmal ausgepackt – aus Platzmangel.“

John senkt nur ergeben den Kopf. „Gar kein Problem, gerne. Aber triff noch keine Entscheidungen. Heute Abend lade ich unsere leitenden Köpfe zu einem Abendsnack und einem Glas Wein ein. Ich habe Euch allen etwas Wichtiges – Gutes, Zukunftsweisendes, die ganze Expedition betreffendes zu berichten und zu zeigen. Ich habe an Dich, Rodney, Carson, Teyla, ev Teldy, Stackhouse und Winchester gedacht. Fällt Dir noch jemand ein, der Führungsaufgaben übernommen hat, große Projekte leiten kann?“ „Mhmm, ja, Zelenka, Parrish und Chuck. Bates hat immer noch diese Zitterlähmung und ist auf der Krankenstation. Eventuell Marie Smythe, wenn es auch die Küche betrifft. Sie verfolgt seit einiger Zeit die Ausgewogenheit der Gerichte, parallel zu den Naturheilmitteln.“ „Okay, das sind dann 12. Gut um sagen wir 1600, es ist ja eigentlich ein Arbeitstreffen, kein Grund den Abend zu belegen.“ zwinkert er Evan zu. „Gut, Colonel! Ich werde alle benachrichtigen. Treffpunkt?“ „Hier im Büro, dann gehen wir gemeinsam.“ Evan verläßt grinsend sein Büro.

‚Atlantis, sollen wir alles, auch die Kristallküche offenbaren, das macht mir echt Kopfzerbrechen. Mit einem weiteren ZPM wäre der Zugang zur Erde wieder möglich, dann ist alles offen und ich könnte abgezogen oder ein neuer Expeditionsleiter bestimmt werden.‘ ‚Ich weiß, ich teile Ihre Bedenken, auch bezüglich der großen Waffen und Außenstationen.‘ ‚Gut, dann bleibt das weiterhin geheim. Wenn alle wichtigen Personen in zukunftssichernde Pegasus-Projekte eingegliedert sind, dann beurteilen wir das neu, okay?‘ ‚Sehr einverstanden, Commander!‘

Je näher der Termin rückt, desto nervöser wird John. Er kommt sich vor wie als Teenager vor seinem Outing – das einen katastrophalen Ausgang hatte. Nur hier würde es nicht so sein. _Wird_ es nicht so sein! Meine Kollegen und Mitarbeiter sind keine Dummköpfe, wahrscheinlich ahnen sie die Hälfte dessen, was ich ihnen „gestehen“ will, bereits. Er erinnerte sich an die selbstverständliche Akzeptanz der Materie-I-Pods durch sein Team.

Kurz vor 1600 standen alle 11 mit erwartungsvollen Gesichtern vor seinem Büro. Er lachte sie leicht verlegen an. „Kommt mit, ich muss und will Euch allen etwas zeigen!“ Er führt sie zum Transporter, der plötzlich breiter wirkt als er ihn in Erinnerung hat. Evan streckt die Hand aus um das Ziel einzugeben und schaut ihn fragend an. John schüttelt den Kopf und denkt: ‚Zu meiner Wohnung, bitte‘ und der Lift setzt sich in Bewegung. Evans Augen werden größer, die andern haben nichts gemerkt. Gleich darauf öffnen sich die Türen wieder und steigen in den großen Vorraum seiner Wohnung aus, die jetzt sehr gemütlich und wohnlich eingerichtet und vorbereitet ist. Poster in Rahmen zieren die Wände – Poster von seinen Fotos seiner Trekkingtouren und Surfausflüge. Spektakuläre Fotos von Fallschirmsprüngen, von Kunststücken auf der Skaterbahn. Einige seiner Trophäen sind in einer neuen Vitrine ausgestellt. Seine Gitarre liegt auf einer Ablage neben einem Notenständer mit deutlich sichtbar verwendeten Notenblättern. In der Küche ist seine Espressomaschine endlich ausgepackt und betriebsbereit. Sie schaut absolut bewohnt aus. Dekorative Teller und Schüsseln von Märkten in der Pegasusgalaxie stehen auf einem Bord – als Blickfang im Übergangsbereich zum Esszimmer. Am Esstisch steht eine lange Muschel als Schale für alle Früchte, die es zur Zeit im Gewächshaus gibt. Große Töpfe mit kleinen Bäumen aus seiner Zucht, u.a. zwei Kaffeebäumchen stehen zwischen großen flache Steinen. Steinen überzogen mit allen Materialen, die auch auf den Raumschiffen verwendet werden, auf den schmutzabweisenden Oberflächen der Gebäude und Fußböden, usw. Alle seine Besitztümer sind ausgepackt, eingeschlichtet, betriebsbereit. Aus der Musikanlage ertönt klassische Gitarrenmusik und im Innenhof ist der Tisch für 12 Personen vorbereitet. An einem langen Nebentisch ist ein Buffet mit Fingerfood angerichtet, Getränke und Gläser in Kühlwannen. Der Sonnenschutz flattert leicht im Wind, der Springbrunnen plätschert. Eine Wand, zumindest dachte er bis jetzt, dass es eine Wand ist, war bis auf Hüfthöhe in den Boden versenkt und gab einen unglaublichen Blick auf die Dächer der umliegenden Häuser und Türme und dann eine weiten Ausblick aufs ruhige, heute dunkeltürkisfarbene Meer frei.

Die Begeisterung der Besucher kennt keine Grenzen. „Dürfen wir die andern Räume auch besichtigen?“ John nickt, er ist selber neugierig. Das große Badezimmer bietet jeden Luxus, den man sich vorstellen kann. Sein Schlafzimmer hat ein 2,5 m langes und 4 m breites Bett. Sein Kästen und Kommoden sind eingeräumt. Tonios Vorschlag für neue BDUs und eine neue Uniform – atlantisstyle – waren auf zwei Kleiderpuppen zu sehen, mit Stiefeln und neuen Waffen. ‚Wehe‘ dachte er gerade rechtzeitig. Er wusste, dass Tonio es liebte ihn daran zu erinnern und dass er keinerlei Hemmungen hätte, es auch jetzt herzuzeigen, dass alles in seinem Schlafzimmer verspiegelt werden könnte, auch die Decke. ‚Damit Sie Ihren und Major Lornes Körper immer von allen Seiten sehen können, das ist scharf, wirklich!‘ Seit Wochen lag er ihm in den Ohren endlich einen Zug Richtung Evan zu machen.

Die drei Gästezimmer waren weniger aufregend, aber das Studio war eine wunderschöne Bibliothek. Alle Bücher, die John als E-Book mitgenommen hatte, waren ausgedruckt, gebunden und thematisch geordnet eingeschlichtet. Whoah! ‚Danke! Wer immer dafür verantwortlich war! Danke!! Ich liebe Bücher zum Angreifen‘ ‚Gerne‘ ertönte eine neue Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ein Hologramm der Pegasusgalaxie, eines ihres Sonnensystems, und eines von Atlantis schwebten über ihren Köpfen.

In einer Vitrine waren Modelle von allen Raumschifftypen dieser Galaxie (auch der atlantische Argonaut) und der Milkyway ausgestellt – sogar eines von Enterprise, der Moya und der Osiris. ‚Um den futuristischen Charakter zu betonen‘. Darunter lagen Glasgittermodelle der Kristalle - der platonischen Körper. ‚Gott sei Dank fehlt das ZPM und die Linsen, das wäre zu offensichtlich gewesen. Danke!‘

Als alle wieder auf der Terrasse waren, John mit einer einladenden Geste das Buffet eröffnete. „So.. warum hast Du uns hierher gebracht, Colonel?“ fragt ihn Rodney mit einem leicht sarkastischem Grinsen. Evan spiegelt es. Bastards.

„Ich möchte mich outen!“ Alle verdrehen die Augen. „darüber, dass ich zu Atlantis einen viel stärkeren, intensiveren … Kontakt habe, als ich bisher erzählt habe. Auch einen längeren schon bevor wir hierher kamen.“ Die Reaktion fast aller Anwesenden war eher die „Und was ist _daran_ NEU???“ „Und dass Atlantis viel mehr ist, kann als ihr wisst. Wir benutzen jetzt 2 Bereiche der Stadt – Kommandoturm und Wohnturm zu einem vegleichsweise kleinen Teil. Zwei große Türme - einen vollfunktionsfähigen und einen funktionierenden habt ihr noch nicht kennengelernt. Sie dienten zur Produktion und Herstellung von allem was wir Stadtbewohner brauchen können. Wirklich alles: Essen, Kleidung, Medizin, Gebrauchsgegenstände, Waffen, Schiffe - alles was sich nur denken lässt. Und ist voll in Betrieb.“ Natürlich wirft das viele Fragen auf. „Ich werde Euch dann durchführen, Ihr könnt Euch alles ansehen.“

„und … die Stadt ist sentinent! Es gibt eine Zentral-AI mit Hologramm und für die wichtigen Bereiche „Unter-AIs“. Alle sieben sind extrem lernfähig, haben Persönlichkeit, sind gute Gesprächspartner und kompetente Assistenten. Es gibt auch „Arbeits-Roboter“, die in ihrem Auftrag physische Aufgaben erledigen. Erinnert Euch an die beiden Eintöpfe bei Weirs Absetzung? War der Vorschlag von Tonio, der AI des Gewächshauses, er hat alles vorbereitet und in die Küche gebracht. Diese Wohnung hier? Ich habe mein Zeug nur hergestellt, alles genommen, was ich im kleinen Quartier gebraucht habe und bin nur noch durchgegangen, wenn ich ins Gewächshaus oder in die Technische Produktion ging. Heute wurde es von AIs und ihren Robotern eingerichtet, das Essen vorbereitet,…Schlafzimmer und Studio habe ich selber zum ersten Mal gesehen. Das dort“ er zeigt auf die niedrige Mauer „ist eigentlich eine hohe Mauer – ich hatte keine Ahnung.“

Jetzt waren die meisten sprachlos und überrascht. Nur Rodney und Evan nicht sehr. „Ich wußte, dass es Ais gibt, alles sprach dafür, wirklich alles!“ stieß Rodney begeistert aus und Lorne lächelte nur.

„Und können wir Deine AIs kennenlernen?“ fragte Carson. „Natürlich, aber es sind die AIs der Stadt, nicht meine. Atlantis?“ Atlantis erschien und verbeugte sich anmutig. „Seid willkommen, ich freue mich Euch kennenzulernen. Sie schaute jedem in die Augen und lächelte Rodney besonders herzlich an.

„Tonio?“ Tonio erschien und zwinkerte als erstes Evan Lorne zu. „Hi, willkommen. Endlich kann ich nicht nur Commander Colonel drängen das Richtige zu tun!“ er warf John einen aufgebrachten Blick zu und lachte dann. „Aber endlich..“ „Tonio!“ unterbrach ihn John mit einer sehr mahnenden Stimme. Alle lachten. John schüttelte den Kopf. „Tonio ist für das gute Essen, die wohlschmeckenden Zutaten, alle Ideen in Küche und im pharmazeutischen Bereich zuständig. Er hat sogar die Kaffeebäume dazu gebracht schneller zu wachsen und früher Früchte zu tragen. Er wird uns in 4 A-Monaten mit eigenen Kaffeesorten verwöhnen!“ Damit war Tonio vorläufig der Liebling aller. „Burt?“ Burt erschien und nickte nur grummelig. „Burt ist für den technischen Produktionsturm zuständig mit seinen Helfern. Die Uniform-Vorschläge auf den Kleiderpuppen hat er produziert, nach Tonios Entwurf.“ „Luc hat auch mitgedacht und geredet.“ ergänzt Tonio. „Luc?“ Die AI nickt nur allen zu und schaut einschüchternd. Tonio und John verdrehen auf dieselbe Art die Augen. Alle lachen auf.

„Luc ist die AI vom Kommandoturm. Ihn und Rochelle kenne ich auch erst seit heute. Rochelle?“ Sie erscheint und gewinnt sofort alle mit ihrem mütterlich-fraulichen Lächeln für sich. „Danke Rochelle, was Du in dieser Wohnung geschafft hast, ich bin begeistert, wirklich begeistert!“ „Gern geschehen, ich lange gewartet es endlich machen zu dürfen! Und ich hatte Hilfe von Mer. Mer und Luc zittern schon vor Unterbeschäftigung.“ „Mer kenne ich selber noch nicht. Mer?“ Sie erscheint und stellt sich vor: „Seid willkommen ich werde im Bereich Handel, Kunst und Vergnügen unterstützend wirken.“ „Und last but not least Robin - AI Bildung, Lernen, Forschung – ‚von die Wiege bis zur Bahre?‘ ist Dein Motto, oder“ Robin grinst sein Lächeln, nickt und gibt jedem seine Lufthand.

„So, das war jetzt viel auf einmal. Wir gehen später ins Gewächshaus und in den Technikturm. Das wird uns für heute reichen. Wir könnten jeden Tag in einem weiteren Turm eine Führung machen, dann könnt ihr Eure Ideen präsentieren und uns Eure Möglichkeiten zeigen. Einverstanden? Luc, wir beide haben morgen um 0800 eine Sitzung mit Major Lorne und Dr. McKay in meinem Büro.“ „Gern,“ antwortet der mit einem kurzen Nicken „Wenn Sie ins Kommandobüro umgezogen sind, Commander!“ und schaut ihn provokant an. „Okay, veranlasse den Umzug!“ „Sehr gerne!“ damit wendet er sich Chuck und Winchester zu.

Carson, Parrish und Marie sind mit Tonio und Robin in ein Gespräch vertieft. Stackhouse, Teldy und Winchester quetschen Burt aus. Lorne diskutiert bereits die Soldaten-Wohnungen mit Rochelle und Mer, Teyla steht dabei und hört aufmerksam zu. Für sie war das alles sicher die größte Überraschung. Atlantis ist mit Rodney und Zelenka im Gespräch.

John atmet tief aus und setzt sich hin. Er spürt wie eine große Last von seinen Schultern gefallen ist und noch weiter fällt. Er muss, er braucht die großen Geheimnisse nicht mehr alleine zu tragen. Erleichterung macht sich breit. Fast treten ihm Tränen in die Augen, auch vor Dankbarkeit und Glück. Evan setzt sich zu ihm und nimmt seine Hand. „Danke, John, dass Du das alles für uns getragen und ermöglicht hast. Unglaublich, wie Du das geschafft hast, wirklich!“ Atlantis kommt zu ihm: „Danke, Commander Sheppard, Sie haben die Stadt wirklich zum Leben erweckt, selbst unsere Gründer haben nicht soviel Umsicht, Verantwortungsgefühl und Mut gezeigt wie Sie. Es ist uns eine Ehre Ihnen zu dienen und Sie zu unterstützen. Und nur in seinem Kopf sagt sie ‚Und soviel über Liebe und Fürsorge zu lernen, danke!‘ Tonio erscheint mit einem seiner kleinen Helfer und einer Schokoladetorte. „Voila, Maestro, kleines Geschenk des Hauses. Der Kaffee wird vom anderen _Boy_ gerade zubereitet. Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte die Torte anzuschneiden? Kleine Übung für … später?“ und grinst ihn provokant an. John muss wieder lachen, die fast lähmende Stimmung war vertrieben. „Nur Du Tonio, nur Du!“ „Ich weiß, Commander Colonel!“ antwortet er gespielt bescheiden und komplett am Punkt vorbei. Alle lachen über seine Faxen. „Wo ist jetzt der versprochene Kaffee?“ fragt McKay fordend. Gut - Alles wieder beim alten.

Er würde Rodney auf Luc loslassen. ‚Sicher nicht!‘ ‚Gute Idee, dann lernt er vielleicht Manieren und höflich kommunizieren!‘ Die andern AI grunzen oder lachen. John fasst sich an die Stirn ‚Commander an alle: Meine Schlafzimmer ist tabu für Euch – für immer, auch Evans! Alles klar?“ „Ja, Commander,“ antwortet Atlantis, „ich werde es persönlich programmieren!“ Er hört erleichtert das protestierende Stöhnen von Tonio.

Nach weiteren zwei Stunden, die sie mit Besuchen im Gewächshaus, Stall, Videos von den Weiden und danach im Technikturm verbrachten, sank John erschöpft in eine der Riesencouchen in seinem Wohnzimmer. Evan ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Gott, das war phantastisch, phänomenal, unbeschreiblich.“ Er glühte und vibrierte vor Begeisterung und Freude und sprang wieder auf um auf und ab zu laufen. Er wirkte wie eine riesiges Kind, dass im Kaufhaus von Christkind und Osterhasen unbeschränktes Einkauflimit hatte und alles Wollte – wirklich ALLES! John gluckste. „Lach mich nicht aus, Mann! Du hattest 8, 10 Monate Zeit das alles zu entdecken, Dich daran zu gewöhnen! Wir hatten heute einen Crash-Kurs. Ich hatte einige Vermutungen, Verdachtsmomente, aber das, das übersteigt meine Vorstellungen - bei weitem. Und ich bin ganz sicher, wir haben erst die Oberfläche gesehen, dahinter ist noch so viel mehr verpackt. Und diese AIs – ich liebe sie, ich liebe sie wirklich!“

Natürlich hatte Evan Recht. Er holte sich einen Kuss und zog ihn dann auf die Terrasse. Sie nahmen sich einen der neuen Fruchtdrinks und stellten sich an die Brüstung um über die Stadt zu schauen. „Wieviel vom Vorhandenen hast Du schon entdeckt, John?“ Er wiegte langsam den Kopf „Von der Stadt? 10%, vielleicht 15% - Ich kenne noch den Hangar besser als Du, zwei Untergeschosse mit einem Lager an Jumpers und Dronen und einem Unterwasserausgang und das Unterwassergate mit einer kleinen Station und einer Zweigstelle des Technikturms. Aber kenne nichts von Robins oder Mers Stadtteil, und ich kenne von Lucs, Burts und Rochelles Bereich nur die Haupttürme. Mit Atlantis habe ich am längsten Kontakt, schon auf der Erde mit einer 10000 Jahre alten Sicherungskopie, mit Tonio habe ich den meisten Kontakt – seinen Bereich kenne ich am besten, dann mit Burt – aber der redet nicht viel, wie Du gemerkt hast.“

Evan lachte wieder auf. „Ja, und Ja man merkt, dass Du mit Tonio viel zu tun hattest, er hat einiges Deiner Körpersprache und Mimik übernommen.“ John grinste. „Ja sie lernen unglaublich schnell und wissen unendlich viel. Atlantis und Tonio erlebe ich als Freunde, so blöd das klingt, aber ich habe wirklich freundschaftliche Gefühl zu beiden. Ich vertraue ihnen.“

Evan überlegt. „Sie sind mehr als Hologramme eines Computerprogramms.“ John nickt: „Absolut, 100%, Tonio und Atlantis spüren meine Stimmungen, es ist ihn oft gelungen meine Vorsicht oder Unsicherheit zu beruhigen oder mich aus einer depressiven oder verzagten Stimmung herauszuholen – besonders Tonio, er fordert mich auch heraus, ist lustig und frech. Sie haben immer das Beste für die Stadt im Sinn.“

„Sie können sich auch ärgern oder fühlen sich vernachlässigt, unterfordert, **_wollen_** etwas beitragen und leisten. Sie haben auch Zweifel, agieren vorsichtig, schätzen unsere Absichten ab, ein. Sie sind ungeduldig oder genervt, freundlich oder schroff. Sie sind einfach nicht körperlich, obwohl einmal - als klar wurde, dass der Kaffeeanbau, die Ernte viel länger als gedacht dauern würde und ich eine kleine Krise hatte, habe ich Tonios tröstende/beruhigende Berührung richtig gespürt, körperlich gespürt. Ohne die Gespräche und Beratung mit den beiden, hätte ich die letzten Monate nicht überstanden, nicht geschafft. Vieles von dem Gelungenen und Erreichten geht wirklich auf ihr Konto und auch auf Burts.“

Die Wohnungsglocke ertönt, zumindest glaubt John, dass das dunkle Klingeln die Wohnungsglocke ist und findet es bestätigt als Rodney vor der Tür steht. „Wie….“ „Luc, kann ich reinkommen?“ „Gerne, Lorne ist auch da.“ Rodney grinst anzüglich „Welch eine Überraschung!“ meint er sarkastisch aber wohlwollend. Er führt ihn hinaus auf die Terrasse. Die beiden Männer lächeln sich an. „Was führt Dich zu hierher, Rodney?“ fragt John als alle sitzen.

„Ich habe einige Fragen an Dich, an Euch. Nicht über die AIs, oder die Türme.“ wehrt er Johns beginnenden Protest ab. „Wieso hast Du uns das alles heute gezeigt? Warum hast Du es uns erst heute gezeigt? Was sind Deine Ziele, Absichten mit der Stadt, in dieser Galaxie? Ich weiß, Dass Du Zugang zu ZPMs hast bzw. hättest, anders würde das alles hier nicht funktionieren und Du gehst nie wirklich auf meine Frage/Sorgen darüber ein. Warum willst Du mit der Erde keinen Kontakt herstellen? Jetzt nicht – jetzt noch nicht oder nie?“ Rodney hat die 1.000.000,-- $ Fragen schnell aber nicht vorwurfsvoll oder verärgert ausgestoßen. Nichts destotrotz fühlte sich John wie von einem Zug gestreift.

„Ähm, als ich auf Antarctica das erste Mal Kontakt bekam zur AI Atlantis, hat sie mir viele Fragen über ‚Euch‘ gestellt und warum ich den _Non-Stop-Ärger_ und die _Gier_ nicht teile. Im Ausgleich dazu hat sie mir immer wieder den Hintergrund die Entstehungsgeschichte der Geräte, dich gerade aktiviert hatte, erzählt oder gezeigt. Wer sie unter welchen Umständen und mit welcher Absicht entwickelt und später eingesetzt hat. Das hat mir ein Bild einer Rasse vermittelt, die gerne Forschte, Wusste, Erfand und Verbesserte. Und die ob ihrer jahrtausende währenden Überlegenheit etwas … lebensüberdrüssig geworden war. Sie experimentierten viel – wir würden sagen sie spielten Gott – und es entstand auch einiges, dessen Folgewirkungen nicht positiv bis katastrophal waren. Krankheiten, Waffen, Spezies. Sie kämpften nicht mehr, sondern entzogen sich und ihr Lebensumfeld, Atlantis, einfach den lästigen bis gefährlichen Umständen, die sie zum großen Teil selber erschaffen hatten. Wenn Du so willst, haben die Antiker uns tolle Technologie aber auch ihren ganzen Scheiß hinterlassen – Wraith, um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen. Sie haben eine blühende, vielfältige und wunderschöne Galaxie einfach dem Verderben eines ihrer aus der … Hand geratenen Experiments hinterlassen und sind auf die Erde geflüchtet. Sie haben den Zeitpunkt versäumt, wo sie das Problem noch hätten lösen können, und sind dann abgehauen. Alle die auf der Erde und - ich nehme an anderen Planeten in der Milchstraßengalaxie - das „Natürliche“ ATA-Gen haben, sind entweder Nachfahren der Antiker aus genetischen Experimenten oder … physischen ..Übungen mit Menschen. Atlantis als sentinente, sprich fühlende, denkende, intelligente und wollende, selbstversorgenden Entität wurde geschaffen, damit die Antiker sich ungestört ihrem Wissensdrang, ihrem Experimentierdrang hingeben konnten. Ebenso wie die Stargates. Sie haben mit Raum, Zeit und dem Leben, seinen Formen experimentiert, geforscht, „gespielt“ – viel gelernt, viel erschaffen und auch viel zerstört.“

„Ich, als John Sheppard, fühlte mich nirgends so gebraucht und wohin-dazugehörig wie wenn ich diese Geräte aktivierte. Ich fühlte mich zu diesen Geräten gehörend. Nicht zu den Wissenschaftlern oder Militärs, die das von mir verlangten, die stießen mich ab, ich verachtete sie aus tiefstem Herzen, machte mich lustig über sie. Als ich aber dann in dem Kommandostuhl saß, hatte ich das Gefühl, das erste Mal in meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich das Gefühl nach Hause gekommen zu sein, zuhause zu sein, sicher und gewollt und erwünscht zu sein – ich ganz persönlich ohne Masken und So-tun-als-ob.

„Also musst ich, als John Sheppard, einige Entscheidungen treffen:

1) Sollte ich den viel weniger begabten, von aus meiner Sicht sehr fragwürdigen Motiven – wie Macht, Nobelpreis, Waffenkraft getriebenen US-Militärs und IOA-Wissenschaftlern Zugang zu diesen, ihrem Verstand und ihrem Verantwortungsbewusstsein haushoch überlegenen Technologie und Wesenheit geben … oder nicht? Riskieren, dass Atlantis gefunden, aktiviert und dann aus Habgier, Dummheit, … zerstört wird, geschlachtet wird?

2) Kann ich auf dieses Gefühl, auf dieses zuhause wieder verzichten? Kann ich es aufgeben und würde ich es später nie bereuen? Will ich das überhaupt?

3) Kann/Darf ich diese wunderschöne, inspirierende, voller Wunder steckende, ganz spezielle Wesensart – vielleicht einzigartig, vielleicht gibt es auch noch andere – einfach in ihrem Dornröschenschlaf lassen und riskieren, dass sie später doch von den besagten Mächten gefunden und aktiviert wird. Wäre sie dann besser dran? Oder könnte ich sie schützen und sie langsam wieder ins Leben, zur Blüte bringen.

„Ich habe mich für Atlantis entschieden. Als einer der stärksten ATA-Träger habe ich frech und eigenmächtig beschlossen, dass ich einer **_der Erben_** von Atlantis bin und deshalb das Recht habe zu bestimmen: Wie sie entdeckt und aktiviert wird, von wem sie bewohnt und behandelt wird, wer sie führen und zur Blüte bringen darf. Natürlich ist das als Einzelperson nicht zu schaffen, natürlich braucht Atlantis mehr als nur mich oder einige wenige. Die Stadt ist auf bis zu maximal 30.000 Bewohner ausgerichtet. Soviele kann sie selb- und eigenständig bestens mit allem versorgen. Ich habe alles unternommen – mit Hilfe von AI-Atlantis.Erdversion – um das Überleben der Expedition sicherzustellen. Ich wollte erst eingreifen, wenn die Entscheidungen und Aktivitäten Atlantis wirklich verletzen oder unwiederbringlich verändern würde. O’Neill hat mir den rechtlichen Rahmen für meine bereits getroffene Entscheidung zugespielt.“

Erst da schaute er Rodney und Evan wieder in die Augen. „Nachvollziehbar? Verständlich?“ Beide waren sehr betroffen und berührt. Evan lächelte ihn sanft an und Rodney nickte mit verkniffenem Mund.

„Okay nächster Fragenbereich: Kontakt zur Erde. Atlantis und auch ich denken, dass wir erst nach zwei Erdjahren wieder Kontakt zur Erde bekommen sollten. Bis dahin ist Atlantis so weit repariert, revitalisiert, ausgebaut und fähig sich gegen eine feindliche Übernahme durch die Erde oder andere erfolgreich zur Wehr zu setzen. Und in diesen zwei Jahren weiß ich auch, wer hierbleiben darf und wer gehen muss. Jeder wird eine eigene, freie Entscheidung treffen können und müssen. Atlantis wird ein freier, autonomer Stadtstaat in der Pegasusgalaxie sein. Kontakte zur Erde sind wie Kontakte zu anderen Planeten und Gesellschaften – aus atlantidischer Sicht. Die Erde wird das erst lernen müssen. Das ist nicht verhandelbar, das ist so. Niemand muss etwas tun, jeder-fast jeder- darf mitarbeiten. Für alle, die nicht wollen wird es einen eigenen Turm geben, ausreichend Essen und Beschäftigung, aber keine Möglichkeit Atlantis oder der Expedition, den Gästen und Partnern zu schaden, sie zu verletzen oder zu hintergehen.“ Er schaute sie kurz an, eher abschätzend und prüfend.

„Ihr müsst Euch auch nicht jetzt gleich entscheiden, ich möchte in einer Woche eine Art Zwischenbericht – eine Art Pro und Kontra-Liste. Wenn ihr Euch pro entscheidet, dann sind wir drei ein Führungsgremium. Wissenschaft: Forschen, Lernen, Lehren, Experimentieren. Militär: Sichern, Verteidigen, Schützen. Stadt: Versorgung, Revitalisierung, Kontakte, Ausbau.

Wenn Atlantis vollständig entwickelt ist, dann ist es mein Anliegen diese Aufgaben nicht nur für die Stadt und diesen Planeten sondern auch für die Galaxie anzupacken – aber das dauert noch.“

Evan stand auf und ging zur Brüstung, schaute aufs Meer hinaus und überlegte kurz. Dann trat zu John und schaute ihm in die Augen: „Ich bin voll und ganz dabei. Mir war von Anfang an klar, dass ich nicht zurückkehren werde. Ich hätte gerne Kontakte zu meiner Familie, meinen Freunden, aber im Zweifelsfall habe ich und werde ich Atlantis wählen. Ich bin dabei. Ich möchte ein Atlantide/Atlanter sein.“ Sie schauten sich lange in die Augen. „Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich gegen die Erde kämpfen kann, gegen ehemalige Kameraden kämpfen kann.“ John nickte. „Für diese Entscheidung ist noch lange Zeit.“

Rodney war inzwischen in die Wohnung, in die Küche hineingegangen und hat sich noch einen Kaffee heruntergedrückt und steht vor dem Poster eines Surfers, der unter der überragenden Welle dahinzischt. So ähnlich kommt er sich vor: Wackeliger Untergrund, Drohendes Über-ihn-hereinbrechen und … was waren seine Optionen? Zurück zur Erde, wo niemand außer seine streitbare, ihn ablehnende Schwester _nicht_ auf ihn wartete, ihn _nicht_ vermisste. Hier hatte er Freunde gefunden, auf der Erde hatte er keine. Dafür würde er auf der Erde irgendwann, wenn das Stargate-Programm freigegeben werden würde, mindestens einen Nobelpreis bekommen. War ihm diese Anerkennung soviel wert, dass er die vielen Forschungs- und Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten hier dafür aufgeben wollte, könnte? Hier war er ein tragender Bestandteil der Gemeinschaft, konnte etwas erforschen und entdecken, dass es auf der Erde gar nicht gab! Könnte Menschen wirklich helfen mit seinem endlosen Wissen und seiner Brillianz! Die Antiker waren tausende Jahre alt geworden, wer sagt, dass sie das Kraut zur Unsterblichkeit nicht auch hier entdecken könnten? Ja, er würde sich für Atlantis entscheiden und mit voller Kraft mitarbeiten. Sollte es zur Lösung von der Erde kommen, konnte und musste er wie alle anderen entscheiden, zu welcher Seite er gehörte, welchen Preis er bereit war zu bezahlen. Sheppard hätte das meiste von heute nicht verraten müssen. Das Gewächshaus, der Technikturm und AI-Programme wären Erklärung genug gewesen. Und er hätte im Geheimen weitermachen und sie zur Erde zurückschicken können.

Ah, die Fragen ‚warum heute‘ hat der Fuchs noch gar nicht beantwortet! Er kehrt wieder zu den beiden anderen Männern zurück. „Ich bin auch dabei. Ich möchte hier auf Atlantis leben und mitwirken, forschen, den Menschen hier in der Galaxie helfen. Ob ich mich wirklich ganz für hier entscheiden werde, wenn es zum Bruch kommt, wenn es zu einer kriegerischen Auseinandersetzung kommt, weiß ich heute nicht. Was ich aber sicher weiß ist, dass die Einzigartigkeit von Atlantis den Reiz von einem Nobelpreis aufhebt – mehrfach!“ John und Evan lachen über seinen letzten Kommentar. „Und ihr könnt davon ausgehen, dass Zelenka, Beckett und Parrish dieses Thema sicher ahnen und auch schon diskutiert haben.“

Evan nickte „Auch Stackhouse, Markham, Teldy, Winchester und Chuck diskutieren und fantasieren, ob und wie ein Kontakt zur Erde sein wird. Und sie sind sicher, dass Sheppard auch andere Pläne und Ressourcen hat, als die der offiziellen Expedition. Alle Soldaten sind der einhelligen Meinung, dass wir ohne Deine Vorbereitungen und Aktivitäten nicht überlebt hätten. Wir wären nach spätestens 4 Monaten verhungert, beim Handeln verkauft oder ermordet worden.“

„Das sehe ich und einige meiner Leute auch so. Die meisten machen sich aber viel zu wenig Gedanken darüber, wo das Essen herkommt, solange es kommt. Und Du hast die Fragen „Warum jetzt?“ noch nicht beantwortet, John.“

Der rauft sich die Haare und lacht verlegen. „Aufstand der AIs!“ Er nickt halb lachend, halb verzweifelt über ihren ungläubigen Blick. „Wirklich! Alle außer Mer und Burt sind heute nacheinander in meinem Büro für alle sichtbar aufgetaucht und haben sich über mich beschwert: Dass ich zuviel arbeite, ihnen zuwenig Aufgaben übertrage, alles selber machen wollte, keinen mitmachen lassen will,…. und deshalb alle leiden müssen, weil ihr deshalb auch zuviel arbeiten müsst und zuwenig Freizeit hättet, zuwenig Entspannung, Erholung und wir alle zuwenig Genuss und Sex hätten! Und ihnen wäre langweilig!“ Evan und Rodney platzten fast vor Lachen. „Stimmt aber – sie haben Recht!“ ‚Natürlich haben wir Recht!‘ schnauft Tonio laut, für alle hörbar, und dann gespielt empört ‚Kohlenstoffeinheiten!‘

„Die AIs studieren auch uns, wie wir die Technik oder die Pflanzen studieren. Sie haben sich alle Filme angeschaut, die wir mitgebracht haben, die e-Books gelesen, sie hören unsere Gespräche,… sie spüren unsere Stimmungen, Gefühle und wollen, dass es uns gut geht.“ „Wie?“ „Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ Er hatte auch keine Ahnung warum die AI seine Gedanken hörten.

„Okay, ein Thema noch DADT, bzw- das Fehlen von Verboten für gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen haben wir von SGC, dem US-Sec-Def und IOA schriftlich für die Expedition. Das Thema ist frei und darf in keinen Berichten erwähnt werden, und wird auch bei etwaigen Debriefings nicht angesprochen. Wir sollten es aber den Leuten sagen, hauptsächlich den Soldaten. Die Wissenschafter und das restlich nicht-militärische Personal sollten es aber auch wissen. Tonio geht davon aus, dass es bereits einige Paare gibt und einige, die Sex miteinander haben. Also sollten wir alle aus der Misere befreien.“

„Gut, danke John, für den aufregenden Nachmittag. Ich gehe zu meinen Versuchen, die müssten jetzt schon fertig sein.“ Damit verlässt McKay die Wohnung.

„Möchtest Du alleine sein, John?“ fragt Evan vorsichtig. John schüttelt müde den Kopf. „Nein, bleib bitte. Aber ich bin streichfähig, ich leg mich nach einer kurzen Dusche ins Bett. Wenn Du etwas aus Deinem Apartment brauchst, hole es bitte. Ich will von Anfang kein Geheimnis aus unserer Beziehung machen. Kein aus dem Apartment schleichen in den Morgenstunden. Im Job sind wir im Job. Aber danach sind wir zusammen, wenn das auch für Dich passt?“ „Sehr! Geh duschen, ich hole eine BDU und die Zahnbürste.“ ‚Atlantis, kannst Du bitte für die 11 Personen den Zugang zu diesem Stockwerk erlauben und zu allen Bereichen, die wir heute besichtigt haben?‘ ‚Gerne, Commander‘

In seinem neuentdeckten Wellness/Spa-Bad erforschte John die Dusche, mit Düsen aus allen Winkeln und stufenlos verstellbarer Stärke der Wasserstrahlen. Das war herrlich und entspannend. Spender mit Seifen, Shampoos und wasserfestem Lube waren in die Wand eingebaut. „Wie praktisch, danke Rochelle!‘ ‚Gerne Commander, Tonio hat mich beraten:‘ John schnaufte nur. Auch bei der 4-Mann Badewanne gab es diese Auswahl und beim Waschtisch. Elektrische Zahnbürsten, Mundspülungen, Zahnseidehalter, alles was sein Herz begehrt. Verschiedenste Bodylotion, Rasierwasser, Rasierschaum. Wieder durchwogte ihn eine Welle von Erleichterung und Entlastung, weil beide, Rodney und Evan, so bereitwillig auf sein Pläne eingegangen waren, sie verstanden hatten und mittragen würden. Zumindest bis zur Kontaktherstellung durch die Erde. Er hoffte, sie hatten bis dahin wirklich 2 Jahre, 2 Erdjahre, 1,5 Atlantisjahre. Bei Evan war er sich sicherer als bei Rodney. Er hängte seine Hose und Shirt in den „Reinigungskasten“ und legt Unterwäsche dazu. Er schloss die Tür, nach der Dusche war die Kleidung sauber und er konnte sie einfach in den richtigen Kleiderkasten hängen und legen. Jedes Badezimmer hat diesen Kasten. John hatte auch hier keine Ahnung wie das funktionierte. Er war zufällig draufgekommen, weil er ihn mit einem Kasten zur Aufbewahrung der Schmutzwäsche verwechselt hatte. Beim ersten Mal hatte er alles nur einfach hineingeschmissen. Nachdem er die Wirkung wahrgenommen hatte, hängte er seine Kleidung auf Haken hinein. War einfacher als es zuerst glattzustreichen und danach aufzuhängen, so brauchte er es nur umzuhängen.

Er stieg in die Dusche und ließ sich einfach von warmen Wasser berieseln. Schäumte sich am Köper ein und lies die Bläschen wieder abspülen. Als er gerade nach einem Handtuch greifen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Evan trat herein. „Hi,“ grinste er „hast Du die Katamaranmodellschau fotografiert?“ John nickte, „Ich habe immer damit geliebäugelt mir einen zuzulegen, bin auch einige Male mitgefahren, ein Wahnsinnsgefühl, wirklich!“ Evan lachte. „Nun jetzt hast Du einen eigenen Ozean und die Werkstatt zum Bau…“ „…und Zeit“ „..und Zeit und einen interessierten Partner.“ „Klingt nach einem Plan, sehr gut!“ „Mhm.“

Beim Rausgehen nahm er noch die Haken aus dem Reinigungskasten. „Hast Du den Reinigungskasten in Deinem Bad auch schon entdeckt?“ „Ja aber erst vor kurzem. Anne Teldy hat Dr. Porter freudestrahlend erzählt, dass Rostflecken, die sie seit Jahren an einem Top hatte, rausgegangen sind. Da haben viele andere es auch geschnallt. Ich weiß aber nicht ob es alle schon wissen.“

„Hast Du die Manikür- und Pedikürfächer entdeckt?“ „Nein.“ antwortet John. „Und Marie hat von einen Raum für kosmetische Behandlungen entdeckt, unter anderem für dauerhafte Haarentfernung, absolut schmerzlose Haarentfernung.“ schwärmt Evan. „Wo willst Du Haare an Dir entfernen?“ „Mhm, ich habe an ein permanentes Trimmen im Genitalbereich, am Po und Oberkörper gedacht. Ich liebe glatte Körper, wenn Dir das auch gefällt?“ Johns Schwanz gefiel das sehr, was sofort sichtbar war. Evan lachte „Gute Antwort!“ und begann John zu streicheln. „Soll ich auch?“ Evans Antwort war ähnlich eindeutig.

„Komm, lass uns Dein Bett einweihen. Wenn ich Tonios Blicke richtig verstanden habe, bietet es einige Überraschungen!“ John stöhnte auf. „Tonio wird sich freuen, dass Du auf seine Vorschläge so interessiert und gierig reagierst.“ Lorne lachte auf „und Du nicht, Commander Colonel?“ „Bist auf ein Punishment aus, Major?“ fragte John lauernd. „Immer!“ grinste ihn Evan unverschämt an und beginnt sich auszuziehen. „Komm, Du sagtest, dass Du müde bist. Ich mach Dir eine Fussmassage zum besseren Einschlafen.“

Viel später bedankte John sich bei Tonio für die verstellbare Verspiegelung. Als er auf seinen Fersen saß und sich Evan an seinem Schwanz fuckte, konnte der die Ekstase in seinem Gesicht sehen, seinen sich windenden Körper von vorne, seinen Schwanz, der im Rhythmus mit schwang, seine Hoden – und das war wirklich geil.

Am Morgen, als er in die Küche ging um Frühstück vorzubereiten, Evan war in der Dusche, wartete Tonio auf ihn, lässig an der Küchenarbeitsfläche lehnend. „Guten Morgen, Commander Colonel!“ begrüßte er ihn fast ohne anzügliches Grinsen. „Angenehm geschlafen?“ John grinste „Unter anderem!“ Tonio schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an „Ich werde Dir sicher nichts erzählen, Tonio!“ Tonio zog einen Schmollmund – kurz. „Na gut, Betrieb im Gewächshaus läuft wie vereinbart, die Herden wachsen auch gut, wir haben 3 Lämmer dazubekommen und zwei Kälber von den Llamas. Und wir haben genug Hühner, dass wir für Oktatag ½ Grill- oder Backhuhn für alle Fleischesser anbieten könnten. Für den Rest könnten wir Algenfilets vorbereiten.“ John nickt zustimmend. „Und in 2 Wochen sind Sie genau eine halbes Jahr hier. Das sollte gefeiert werden, finden Sie nicht?“

Evan kommt dazu. „Ein halbes A-Jahr, Wahnsinn die Zeit vergeht schnell! Natürlich sollten wir das Feiern!“ „Sie könnten die Gate-Security auf „Automatik = Luc“ stellen und dann können wirklich alle mitfeiern. Wir AIs würden Ihnen gerne ein Fest ausrichten, Commander Colonel.“ John schaute ihn scharf und streng an, Tonio wankte keine Sekunde. „Okay, gerne, Danke, das ist ein sehr guter Hinweis und Vorschlag. Wir brauchen hier Festanläße, die von Erde helfen hier nicht wirklich. Weihnachten, Ostern, Thanksgiving, Valentinstag,… wird jeweils nur von einem Drittel der Belegschaft begangen und nicht einmal an denselben Tagen. Danke Tonio, sonst?“ „Ja, ihr Büro ist umgeräumt. Meine Kollegen und Kolleginnen“ Er betont beides extra „haben Vorschläge an Sie geschickt, sind in Ihrem Maileingang. Burt könnte ein Stockwerk für die Einzelanfertigung von Sport- und Freizeit-„Mittel“ aktivieren. Und Atlantis wurde gemeldet, dass auf einem Planeten eine Herde von Pferden gesichtet wurde, die zu verwildern droht und die wir eventuell als Reitpferde anbieten könnten. Die Infos sind auch in Ihrer Inbox.“ John nickte „Gute Idee. Reiten vermisse ich wirklich.“ Tonio grinst. John verdreht die Augen. Evan schaut zuerst verständnislos und als er den „Witz“ auch checkt, lacht er schallend. „und in Ihrer In-Box ist ein Vorschlag von Rochelle für die Apartmentauf- und verteilung, inklusive Angebot zur Einrichtung.“

Evan grinst. „Danke Tonio, auch an Rochelle.“ Tonio verneigt sich leicht. Winkt und löst sich in Luft auf. „Der ist eine Show!“ „Schon am Unterschied von Tonio, Burt und Luc kannst Du sehen, dass sie mehr als AIs sind!“ Sie frühstücken in relativer Stille und treten dann ihren Dienst an.

Der Vormittag verläuft ohne große Ereignisse. Robin hat mit Mer einen genialen Plan für das Projekt Handwerkerschulung eingereicht. Teyla kommt mit der Zustimmung zu diesem Projekt von zwei ihrer Handelspartner, die mehrere Handwerke betreiben. Zelenka übernimmt die Projektleitung.

Luc und Robin reichten einen neuen Dienstplan und Einsatzplan für die Umsetzung der Idee:Jobrotation ein. Grundsätzliches Schema: 5 Tage Dienst, ½ Tag Fortbildung in Seminaren und Workshops, ½ Tag Unterrichten, 1 Tag City in geführten Gruppen erforschen, 1 Tag frei.

Angebote für den Unterricht und die Workshops können von jedem und jeder eingereicht werden. (Technik, Sport, Medizin, Kunst, Sprachen,..)

Dienstplan wird neu mit 5/6 der Belegschaft aufgestellt, 1/6 wird ein Monat lang bei einem anderen Team, einer anderen Abteilung mitarbeiten. Dadurch sind in 6 Monaten alle durch. Fortsetzung ist möglich. Danach gäbe es 2 Wochen Urlaub für die Rotanten. Neue Einsatzgebiete können laufend berücksichtigt werden. Zusätzliche Berufsqualifikation können somit auch erwerben werden, eventuell sogar akademische Abschlüsse, die auch von Unis oder Colleges auf der Erde nachträglich anerkannt werden.

Atlantis und Luc bieten einen „Kurs“ in Stargate – Sicherheitstechnik an, weil die Fähigkeiten der Stargates erst zu 10% durchschaut wären.

Tonio bietet dem Medizinerteam eine Einschulung in deren Technik ein, die bis jetzt nur zu 25 % genutzt ist. Rochelle für die Wohnungen und Mer die neu zu öffnenden Freizeitbereiche – beim Fest und auch danach.

Teldy, Stackhouse und Markham schlagen Selbstverteidigung und Waffentraining für ALLE Bewohner verpflichtend vor – Luc unterstützt das sehr. Carson schließt sich mit Erste-hilfe-Massnahmen an.

Und Evan wollte wissen, ab wann sie die neuen Uniformen und Waffen bekommen, deren Prototypen in Johns Schlafzimmer standen.

Mer und Rochelle schlagen Urlaubsreisen zu besonderen unbewohnten Planeten vor: z.B.: Wintersportarten, Klettern, Meeresurlaub, Trekking (Wald, Steppe, Wüste), Reiten und Segeln, Tiefseejumpen (Jumper bis 1500m tiefseetüchtig) - damit die Leute auch mal was anderes sehen. Dadurch könnten auch Planeten benutzt werden, die nicht das ganze Jahr (wg. Sturm, Wetter, seismischen Saisonen) besuchbar sind – geschützt vom kleinen Sicherheitspaket (Kloak- und Energieschutzschild für 10 km Ø, Behausung fix und fertig eingerichtet in einer Mat-I-Pod mitnehmbar, Verletzungsgefahr mit PES gleich Null)

John lacht so schallend und herzlich beim Lesen dieses Angebots. ‚Ich liebe Euch wirklich! Das sind geniale Ideen! Genial! Wir haben noch nicht einmal einen Bruchteil der Einsatzmöglichkeiten entdeckt! Danke, Mer und Danke Rochelle!‘ ‚Sehr gerne, Commander!‘

Am Nachmittag fliegt John mit seinem Jumper und Team auf den Planeten mit der Pferdeherde. Er nimmt die beiden Hirtenhunde mit, vielleicht haben sie Spass auch Pferde zusammenzutreiben. Sie haben. 12 Stuten und 2 Hengstfohlen fangen sie ein. Farblich gibt es Haflinger und dunkelgraue, fast schwarze Tiere. Gut 20-30 cm höher und schlanker als Haflinger, aber wirken ähnlich ruhig und friedlich. Als sie abfliegen wollen, passieren zwei Dinge gleichzeitig. Zwei Wraith kommen durchs Gate und John sieht einen Mann, eine großen Mann mit wilden Locken und derber Kleidung im Wald verschwinden, er hat sie wohl die ganze Zeit unbemerkt beobachtet. Die Wraith jagen ihm sofort nach. Nach kurzer Zeit kommt der Wilde zum Gate, tippt eine Adresse ein und verschwindet wieder im Wald. Die Wraith jagen durch das offene Gate, dem vermeintlich Flüchtigen hinterher. „Hast Du die Adresse gesehen Stackhouse?“ „Mhm, Raumgate.“

Als der „Wilde“ eine neue Adresse eingeben will, entkloakt der Jumper. John steigt aus. Der Wilde schreit „Verschwindet, es wimmelt hier gleich von Wraith.“ John öffnet das Wurmloch mit der Adresse zu Atlantis. „Jetzt nicht. Wer bist Du?“ Er schüttelt den Kopf „Ein Runner. Ich habe eine Sender eingebaut, sodaß mich die Wraith immer finden können. Sie jagen mich zum Spaß. Ich muss hier weg.“ „Wir können Dir den Sender entfernen, wenn Du möchtest. Ich kann einen Arzt herholen, der operiert Dich und Du bist frei!“ „Seid ihr die neuen Atlantiden?“

John nickt. „Ja, und wir können gute Kämpfer in unseren Reihen brauchen. Du bist willkommen!“ Als der „Wilde“ nickt, zwar zögernd, aber immerhin, befiehlt John ins Komm „Chuck, sobald das Wurmloch schließt, wähle sofort unsere Adresse an und lass das Loch offen, bis Carson mit dem Medi-Jumper durchkann, lass es weiter offen, damit wir nicht gestört werden. Sheppard Ende.“ „In Ordnung Colonel. ETA 3 Minuten. Chuck Ende“

Carson kam, operierte Ronan von Satheda ohne Betäubungsmittel, alle zuckten und litten mit ihm mit. ‚Commander, am rechten unteren Ende des Stargates ist ein längliches ..Fach. Halten sie den Sender bitte dort hin, dann kann ich ihn analysieren.‘ John nimmt das blutige Teil und führt die Bitte von Atlantis aus. ‚Gut, danke, ich haben ihn jetzt abgeschalten, sie können ihn mitbringen, ich habe eine Idee, die werde ich mit Dr. McKay besprechen. Danke, Commander, Atlantis aus.‘ John musste immer lachen, wenn die AIs die Militärsprache einsetzten, sie klangen immer so satt und selbtzufrieden. „Auf nach Hause.“ Ronon setzte sich zumindest auf die Liege im Medi-Jumper. „Chuck schalte ab. Sheppard Ende.“ Das Wurmloch erlischt und er initiiert es sofort wieder. Sie fliegen zurück.

In der Krankenabteilung lehnte John in der Türfüllung und beobachtete amüsiert wie Ronan mit Grazie aber deutlicher Genervtheit die Prozeduren über sich ergehen ließ. Die Heilung am Bett lehnte er ab. „Deine Wunde ist dann geschlossen und die Gefahr, dass Du Dich infizierst, vorbei. Du kannst dadurch viel leichter weg, wenn Du willst.“ Ronan willigte ein. Nach ca. 40 Minuten war die Wunde nur noch ein leicht geröteter Streifen neben seiner Wirbelsäule.

„Kannst Du reiten?“ „Reiten?“ „Ja auf einem Pferd sitzen und sich tragen lassen.“ „Was ist ein Pferd?“ John grinste „Die Tiere die wir eingefangen haben.“ „Ah, nein ich kann nicht reiten.“ ‚Tonio, Burt haben wir so etwas wie ein Lasso und einen Sattel?‘ ‚Ja Commander, zum Jumper 1?‘ ‚Ja, bitte!‘ Als sie beide im Hangar ankommen wartet sein Team bereits auf ihn. „2 Sättel, Zaumzeug, Lasso und Handschuhe wurden für Sie abgegeben, Colonel. Alles verstaut.“ „Danke Stackhouse, auf zum Festland.“

Er landete sanft vor den bereits vorbereiteten Pferch. ‚Danke, Tonio, Du bist wirklich der Beste!‘ „Gerne, Commander Colonel!‘ John entmaterialisierte die Herde in den Pferch hinein und ließ sie erst mal ankommen, sich beruhigen und wartete bis sie zu grasen begannen. Er wählte den Westernsattel aus und schwang ihn über das Pferchgatter. Nur eine noch junge Stute reagierte darauf nervös. Die anderen nahmen den Vorgang zwar wahr und grasten weiter. John kletterte langsam über das Gatter und ging ruhig und vorsichtig auf die Herde zu. Sie schienen Menschen wirklich gewöhnt zu sein, keines zeigte Angst, nur Aufmerksamkeit. Er sucht sich die ruhigste aus und berührte sie, streichelte und kraulte sie. Ihre großen braunen Augen waren sehr sanft und aufmerksam. Er schlang ihr die Schlinge des Lassos langsam um den Hals, sie ließ ihn gewähren. „Komm mit, meine Gute!“ „Stackhouse entfernt Euch langsam mindestens 15 m vom Sattel.“ „Ja, Sir.“ John wusste, dass Pferde in dieser Galaxie geritten werden, aber er hatte noch nie einen Reiter gesehen, ob sie einen Sattel oder nur eine Decke einsetzten. „Nun, meine Gute, ich werde Dich ganz unkreativ Sara nennen, jetzt werden wir mal ausprobieren, was Du schon gewohnt bist. Er nahm das Geschirr und stülpte es über ihren Kopf und befestigte es am Hals, während er ihr von seinem ersten Reitpferd erzählte, mit besänftigender und ruhiger Stimme. Auch als er die Decke und dann den Sattel auflegte und festgurtete, bewegte sie nur die Ohren. Und leicht den Schweif. Dann ging er mit ihr los. Er machte sein gewohnten Geräusche für Steh und Los und sie stellte sich schnell drauf ein. „Ah, Du bist ein wirklich kluges Mädchen, Sara, sehr gut.“ Sie machten zwei Runden durch den Pferch, die anderen Pferde beobachteten sie eher uninteressiert. Dann führte er sie wieder zum Gatter und öffnete es, führte sie hinaus. „So, jetzt oder nie, was sagst Du meine Mädchen?“ und sprang mit einem Satz auf. Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne, bleib aber stehen. „Nun, los geht’s!“ Und der Rest war wie gewohnt, Vorlehnen los, zurücklehnen langsamer bis Stehenbeliben. „Du bist wirklich gut eingeritten, Sara, braves Mädchen!“ Er machte eine große Runde mit ihr und kehrte in fliegendem Galopp zurück zu seinem Team. Seine Augen strahlten.

„Whoah, Sir. Wie gelernt!“ meinte Markham. „Ich bin mit Pferden aufgewachsen, mein Großvater züchtete Renn- und Reitpferde. Ich habe immer zwei oder drei eigene Pferde besessen – zumindest bis zur Airforce-Akademie!“ ‚und solange ich noch nach Hause durfte.‘ „Kann einer von Euch reiten? Wer will es versuchen?“ Winterman hat sich schon ein Pferd geholt und ist beim Aufsteigen. Auch das ging problemlos. „Die Schwarze mit dem weißen Socken auf der linken Hinterhand, ist entweder noch nicht richtig eingeritten oder verschreckt. Ich werde sie bei der zweiten Runde am Lasso einfach mitnehmen.“ „In Ordnung, Winterman!“ Graham hat in einer Holzkiste äpfelartige Früchte und gepresste Snacks gefunden. Sofort hat sie Saras ganze Aufmerksamkeit. John lacht „Nur zu!“ Damit locken sie auch Weißsocke herbei, die sich anschließend zwar etwas widerspenstig, aber doch von Winterman mitnehmen lässt. Die Füllen laufen mit ihren Müttern mit. Am Ende wagt sich auch Ronan auf Sara, allerdings streifen seine Füße fast am Boden. Er lässt sich von John erst longieren, begreift aber die Grundprinzipien schnell und reitet drei Runden selbständig. Er ist begeistert. “Wir müssen Dir nur ein viel größeres Pferd finden. Viel größer!“ „Gut!“

‚Wir haben noch eine Herde gefunden - 6 Tiere - auf einem vor zwei Wochen gecullten Planeten. Sie sind in einem kleinen Pferch und haben sicher nicht genug Nahrung, Commander. Und die letzte Anwahl dieses Gates war beim Culling.‘ ‚Tonio, wenn ich die Herde gleich hole, kannst Du mir so schnell noch eine große und eine kleine Pferch bauen, so klein wie diese hier?‘ ‚Kein Problem, Commander. Wie schaut es mit Sättel, Zaumzeug, Longen, etc. aus?‘ „Winterman, welche Sattelart bevorzugst Du?“ „Western, auf jeden Fall, und jede Menge Longen und ein zweites Lasso, und eventuell flache Satteltaschen, bitte, Sir!“ ‚Alles gehört, Tonio?‘ ‚Ja und ein Häuschen für die Sattel und eine kleine Bar?‘

John lachte ‚Warum nicht gleich eine Ranch mit Gästezimmern?‘ ‚Sehr gute Idee, Commander Colonel! Sehr gut! Bis Sonntag ist alles fertig, dann können Sie es mit dem Major einweihen! Drei Sättel und der Rest müssten sich bis zu ihrer Rückkehr ausgehen. Wir liefern Sie zum Gateraum. Auch Kraftfutter und eine Tränke. Tonio Ende!‘

„Wir haben noch eine zweite Adresse mit sechs hungrigen Pferden. Wie holen sie jetzt gleich.“ Sie bringen die Pferde zurück in den Pferch und fliegen los. ‚Wie schaffst Du das eigentlich so schnell am Festland eine Pferch zu bauen, Tonio?‘ ‚Ich habe eine kleine Roboterstation im „Gebüsch“ zum Füttern, Melken, etc. und Burt hat mir einen kleinen Flugroboter für die Lieferung entwickelt. Wir haben die Materialien für weitere Herden schon vorbereitet. Ob meine _boys_ Weidezäune oder ein Pferch bauen, macht für Sie keinen Unterschied. Sie bauen mir auch die Fundamentstützen für die Ranch. Burt baut mir die Räume, Rochelle und ich liefern die Inneneinrichtung, Mat-I-Pod, aufstellen, befestigen, fertig, Commander Colonel‘ ‚Perfekt, Danke, Tonio, Burt und Rochelle!‘

Als sie am Planeten ankommen ist es dort gerade Abend und die Sonne versinkt am Horizont. Die Pferde sind eine ganz andere Rasse, riesige Apfelschimmel, silbergrau mit dunkelgrauen Flecken. Stolze, edle Tiere. Aber sehr abgemagert und geschwächt. Der Boden der Pferch ist schwarze Erde, kein Halm ist zu finden, die Holzeinrahmung ist überall angebissen. Die Pferde sehen sie vorsichtig aber auch erwartungsvoll an. Neben der Umzäunung ist eine kleine Hütte. Darin sind schwarze Ledersättel, Zaumzeuge, in wunderschönen Mustern gewebte Sattel- und Schutz-Decken und Futtersäcke. Viele verschiedenartige Leinen, Lassos, Gerten. Satteltaschen und -Körbe. John macht kurzen Prozess: Pferde, und Hütte in Mat-I-Pods und Heimflug. Im Gateraum warten Evan, Carson und Jon Walker mit den Sätteln, Zubehör und Futter. „Ich habe lange bei einer Pferdefarm gearbeitet, Sir, vielleicht kann ich helfen. Ich bin auch ausgebildeter veterinär-medizinischer Helfer.“ „Ausgezeichnet, die sechs, die wir jetzt haben sind wunderschön aber sehr abgemagert.“

Und wirklich: die kleine Pferch ist fertig, als John landet. Er entmaterialisiert die Pferde hinein und die Hütte gleich daneben. Jon und John gehen langsam hinein und stellen erst die Tränke mit wenig Wasser auf, lassen die Pferde langsam trinken und füttern sie dann mit den Kraftfutterkeksen und geben jedem Pferd einen Apfel. 4 Hengste und zwei Stuten, eindeutig Reitpferde – natürlich. Jetzt bei vollem Sonnenlicht sehen sie, dass Augen der Pferde blaugrau oder blaugrün sind. Sie sind wunderschön, selbst jetzt im abgemagerten Zustand ist ihre Statur edel, voll Klasse. John lacht das Herz. Ein Hengst kommt auf ihn zu und schaut ihm tief in die Augen. „Na mein Schöner, jetzt könnt ihr Euch erholen, morgen gibt es dann mehr Auslauf und in ein paar Tagen können wir einen Ausritt machen.“ Evan tritt zu ihm. „Die sind wunderschön, John, so edel und stolz. Der Hengst hat Dich gewählt, oder?“ John nickte „Ja, ich glaube auch.“ Eine Stute stellt sich zu ihnen dazu und nimmt mit Evan Kontakt auf. „Ah meine Edle, Du bist so schön!“ Evan streichelt und krault sie und gibt ihr noch einen Apfel und einen Kraftfutterkeks. „Den nächsten Happen gibt es in einer Stunde.“

Carson ruft sie beide. „Wir haben auch Abendessen mit. Pferdefangen macht hungrig.“

John ist noch ganz im plötzlichen Pferdesegen gefangen. Er holt eine der wunderschönen Pferdedecken heraus und fragt Ronan „Diese Pferde und ihr ganzes Zubehör ist außergewöhnlich schön. Die müssen ein Vermögen kosten. Wir wollen niemanden bestehlen, aber in der Nähe der Tiere war keine Siedlung. Dass die Bewohner dort ausgerottet wurden, sagt nichts über die Besitzer der Pferde, das können auch andere Personen sein. Kennst Du diese Muster?“ „Ja ich kenne Leute, die diese Decken weben, sie stellen auch Kleider aus Leder her. Ich könnte sie fragen, mich erkundigen.“ „Okay, wir machen das gemeinsam, einverstanden?“ Ronan schaut ihm prüfend in die Augen und sagt: „Okay, Commander!“

„Colonel, wenn Sie jemanden für die Tieraufsicht abstellen wollen, melde ich mich freiwillig. Die Pferde brauchen mehr Pflege als die anderen Weidetiere. Und ich kann auch Schafe scheren, und denke, dass ich das mit den Llamas auch hinkriege.“ „Ich kann auch etwas übernehmen, und kenne einige Kameraden, die daran auch Spaß hätten.“ „Major Lorne macht die Dienstpläne.“

In dem Augenblick kommen auch die Hunde zurück, sie mussten nach ihrer Rückkehr erst auf ihren Weiden für Ordnung sorgen. „Ah, Cup und Cupper, ihr guten, tüchtigen Hirten!“ Für sie hat er etwas mitgebracht – Hundekekse, die Tonio ihm extra bäckt. Und weil er praktischer Weise sitzt wird er ausgiebig begrüßt. Unter dem Spott und Gelächter werfen ihn die beiden mit ihrer Zuneigung um. „He!“. Er wirft ihnen einen Stecken und sie jagen davon. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie so gut mit Tieren umgehen können, Colonel!“ meint Dr. Graham –die Xenobiologin. Er zuckt die Schultern, „Ich bin zum großen Teil auf einem Pferdegestüt aufgewachsen, Hunde, Katzen, Hühner war ganz normal. Wir hatten Gänse als Wachhunde. Die vertrieben jeden, sogar die Hirtenhunde- mein Großvater hatte immer Briard und Kuvasz, aber ich mag die Border Collie am liebsten.“ Und sie da waren sie auch schon mit den Stecken.

Nach ihrer Abendjause fütterten Sie noch einmal die Schimmel, die Hunde kamen vorsichtig mit hinein und begrüßten jedes Pferd mir viel Sorgfalt und Sanftheit. „Die Weiden sind schon so weitläufig, dass man eh besser zu Pferd unterwegs ist. Evan klär das mit Tonio, ob eine Betreuung Sinn macht. Die Pferde müssen gepflegt werden.“ Jon hatte die Schimmel vorsichtig untersucht. „Die schauen schlimmer aus als sie sind. Hufe, Lippen und Nüstern sind in Ordnung, Nieren auch – zumindest sind sie bei Berührung nicht empfindlich. Wir können den Wassertrog füllen und einen Futtertrog hinhängen. Bis sie sich ganz erholt haben in 3-4 Tage sollten sie aber wirklich täglich untersucht werden.“ „Gut, der Job gehört Ihnen. Wir fliegen jeden Abend um 1800 heraus. Wer sich noch für Pflege oder Betreuung interessiert, bei Major Lorne melden und am Abend am Hangar sein.“

Am Sonntag, 4 Tage später ritten John und Evan das erste Mal auf ihren neuen Pferden aus. Das kam von allen Fortbewegungsarten dem Fliegen am nächsten. Die Pferde waren ohne sich anzustrengen doppelt so schnell wie alles was John bis dahin unterm Sattel erlebt hatte. Er schwor darauf, dass er mit den Pferden telepathische Kontakt aufnehmen konnte. Woher wußte er sonst, dass sein Pferd Rohan hieß, hmh? Und Evan war sich sicher, dass seine Stute Elaine hieß. Jon und Winterman untersagten sich jeden Kommentar. Selbst konsequente Nachforschungen ergaben nichts von den vormaligen Besitzern. Ronan und John fanden zwar die Sattelbauer und Deckenweber, aber keine Hinweise, dass die Eigentümer dieser Pferde lebten, nicht einmal wer sie waren.

Die Ranch war ein Hit. Viele verbrachten ihren freien Tag oder Abende bei den Pferden und Tieren, ohne selber zu reiten oder es erst zu lernen. Eines Nachmittags sagte Anne Teldy: „Schade, dass ich meinen Bogen nicht mitgebracht habe. Das würde mir jetzt Spaß machen.“ Am nächsten Tag brachte John seinen mit und bald entstand - mit den Nachbauten und Neubauten, weil einer der ‚Nicht-wirklich-eine-Wissenschaft‘-Wissenschaftler (Archäologe) einen Primitiv-Bogen selber bauen konnte - eine leidenschaftliche Bogenschießgemeinde, die sich Parcours mit fixen und beweglichen Zielen baute, Turniere organisierte. Neben der Ranch entstand eine Bogenbauwerkstatt, viele halfen mit. Alle Teams schauten nach neuen Holzsorten aus, um sie auf den Bogenbaueignung zu testen. Winterman gab Reitstunden.

Es wurden auch Trekkingtouren, Hindernissparcoure und Rennen gemacht. Nach einem Jahr hatten sie 40 Pferde, die regelmäßig beritten wurden und eine blühende Freizeit-/Urlaubsdestination. Zum Spaß trieben sie zu Pferde die Herden auf die Sommerweiden (oder Winterweiden). Zu Beginn ihres zweiten Jahres kamen 10 Wochenendblockhäuser dazu.

 

Im medizinischen Bereich machten sie einige für Erdverhältnisse bahnbrechende Entdeckungen, oder erfolgreiche Forschungen. Sie fanden eine auf vielen Planeten als ‚Unkraut‘ bekannte Pflanze – Rodney nannte sie Pegasa – die alle ihnen bekannte Stämme vom HIV-Virus heilte. Und zwar in relativ kurzer Zeit. Da eine Abteilung alle, auch die auf der Erde bereits heilbaren, Krankheitserreger als Muster mithatten, konnten Sie zumindest im Laborversuch Auto-Immun-Krankheiten mit einem Tee und einer Tinktur dieser Pflanze kurieren.

Sie entwickelten eine auf Mineralstoffen beruhenden Salbe, die für die meisten Hautkrankheiten eine unglaubliche Linderung war. Dieser Mineralienkomplex kam auf fast allen Planeten vor –wie Sand im Meer. Als Zahnpaste vertilgten er Karies in drei Wochen. Deshalb hatten auch sowenige Pegasaner Zahnprobleme.

Robin offenbarte Carson und den 20 Expeditions- Genetikern auch mehrere von den Antikern vor viele tausenden Jahren erfolgreich eingesetzten Gentherapien (insgesamt 8 oder 8 Stufen), die die Zellerneuerung und Selbstheilungskräfte eines menschlichen Körpers auf unsterblich brachten. Sie konnten ab dem 28. (Erd-)Lebensjahr eingesetzt werden und je nach genetischer Ausstattung brauchte man zwischen 4 und 8 Stufen um zu einem selbstheilenden, unsterblichen Körper zu kommen. Das brachte viele ethische Fragen auf die Tische in Labor und Kantine. John, Evan und Rodney waren die ersten, die sich dafür entschieden – nicht mehr nur noch menschlich zu sein. Ein „Nebeneffekt“ war, dass ihre Sinne stark geschärft wurden. Sie sahen und hörten ein breiteres Wellenspektrum. Sie rochen mehr - auch die Pheromone, die beim Lügen, beim Sex, bei Angst und Neid produziert werden. Sie wurden viel sensitiver im physischen bei Berührung der Haut oder des Gaumen, aber auch im emotionalen. Sie nahmen Absichten, Wünsche, Befindlichkeiten von anderen viel deutlicher wahr – das war für Rodney eine kalte Dusche, weil er plötzlich „spüren und riechen“ konnte, wie es seinen Kollegen ging, wenn er ihnen ihre Irrtümer unter die Nase rieb.

Am Ende des ersten Jahres hatten an die 80 Personen mit der Stufentherapie begonnen.

Etwas, dass nur dem Triumvirat und Carson Beckett bekannt wurde, war der Organ-„Kopierer“. Ein Gerät, dass Rodney mit einer kleinen besonderes vertrauenswürdigen Gruppe an Ingenieuren und Biochemikern exzessiv erforschte und schlussendlich für Erdstandard (von den Bauteilen) nachbauen konnte. Mit Blut und Knochenmark eines Menschen konnten seine eigenen Organe reproduziert werden. Haut für die verschiedenen Körperbereiche, Zähne und natürlich alle inneren Organe. Das war auch eine Revolution. Und warf natürlich wieder den Fragenkomplex auf: Was tun, wenn wir mit der Erde wieder Kontakt haben. Wem gehörten diese Entdeckungen? Wer entschied, wem sie mit welchen Kosten zur Verfügung gestellt werden. McKay war militanter ‚ins-Internet-für-alle‘-Verfechter und jeder Staat bekommt ein/zwei/fünf Gerät/e geschenkt und die IOA erfährt es erst eine Woche nach unserer Wieder-Kontaktaufnahme davon. Zelenka teilte die Sichtweise Rodneys wollte den Fund aber in keinen offiziellen IOA-Bericht einbauen. „3-4 Monate nach unserer Rückkehr, „Entdeckt“ ein medizinisch-technisches Labor die Maschine und stellt die Pläne der Menschheit zur Verfügung.“ Das hielten die anderen wieder für unglaubwürdig. Sie kamen (noch) zu keiner Einigung.

Insgesamt waren die Teilnehmer und Teilnehmerinnen der Expedition aber viel gesünder, als es zu erwarten wäre. Grippe, Blasenentzündung, Husten,… etc. typische Krankheiten, die jeder mehr oder weniger hat, brachen nicht aus. Sie konnten diese Frage lange nicht beantworten.

Das Handwerkerdorf war eines der größeren Projekte und lief langsam aber sehr vielversprechend an. Sie fanden insgesamt 8 Planeten, die viele verschiedene geologische/klimatische Landschafts-Zonen hatten, die auch in der belebten Welt von Pegasus vorkamen. Wüsten- Wald- Steppen- und Meeresbereich. Gebirgig und flach. Zuerst kamen die Maurer und Tischler und bauten die Häuser und Werkstätten, danach die Be-u.Entwässerer und Elektriker, Glaserer. Töpfer und Weber folgten. Es gab ein größeres Gemeinschaftswohnhaus mit Küche umgeben von den Werkstatt- und Produktionsbereichen. Jeder Lehrmeister hatte bis zu 8 Schüler und Schülerinnen, die im ersten Durchgang die Grundlagen lernten. Das dauerte 4-6 Wochen. Die Versorgung erfolgte eigenständig. Jeder Handwerkslehrling hatte auch Küchendienst oder machte Stallarbeit, das konnte fast jeder.

Sie lernten auch einiges über die Wraith voneinander. Mit der immer existierende Bedrohung durch die Wraith wurde wenig auf Dauer geschaffen. Die Gemeinschaften mussten mobil sein, schnell weg können, das war der einzige Schutz. Und ein Warnsystem. Die Wraith gaben schnell auf, wenn sie ihre Nahrung nicht in größeren Gruppen von mindestens 20 Personen vorfanden. Einzelne verfolgen war nur aus sportlichen Gründen interessant und zur Ausbildung der „Jäger“. Sie zerstörten auch selten die Häuser oder den Anbau der Menschen. Siedlungen in der Nähe von Höhlensystemen wurden seltener besucht. Planeten mit Warnsystem seltener heimgesucht. Bevölkerungen mit Technischen Errungenschaften öfter. John war sich sicher, dass es einen Plan hinter den Überfällen gab, dass die Wraith nicht zufällig oder willkürlich Planeten überfielen. Er hatte ihn nur noch nicht entdeckt.

Aus Sicherheits- und fachlich-pädagogischen Gründen wurden die Handwerkerdörfer immer wieder auf einem anderen Planeten neu aufgebaut. Unter dem Radar der Wraith zu fliegen war der beste Schutz. Und die Planeten konsequent zu wechseln war der nächstbeste.

Diesem Prinzip folgten auch die großen überplanetarischen Märkte. Alle 4-5 Monate wurden Märkte abgehalten wo Produkte aus den unterschiedlichsten Kulturen und Handwerken gekauft oder bestellt werden konnten. Manchmal kamen an die 3000 Individuen an diesen Ort, der mit einem komplizierten System ausgewählt und bekannt gegeben wurde. Meist dauerte er eine Woche und er war neben den „reisenden“ Händlern und Flüchtlingen die beste Informationsquelle. Telefone, Zeitungen, TV und Internet gab es ja nicht.

Ronan und Teyla wollten den Markt unbedingt besuchen, John und Evan begleiteten sie mit ihrem Teams. Die Vielfalt der Produkte war beeindruckend. John war wirklich begeistert Kleidung aus Leder von mindestens 8 verschiedenen Kulturen, je hatte besondere Farben oder einen typisch eigenen Stil. Er kaufte sich ein ärmelloses Hemd aus weißem sehr weichem Ziegenleder und eine Hose aus grauem festeren Leder. Säume, Taschen und Kragen waren mit zarten Knochenperlen verziert. Für Evan kaufte er ein ähnliches Ensemble in Honigtönen. Und für ihre Pferde kauften sie Zaumzeug, dass fast genau in den Farben ihrer Augen gefärbt war, auch mit kleinen Perlen geschmückt. Evan erstand für sich ein Set von Konzentraten für Aquarellfarben in den Mineraltönen von weiß über gelb, rot, zu braun – Tönen und eines aus metallischer Basis in vielen – auch schillernden Blau-Grüntönen. Solche Farben hat er noch nie gesehen- Er strahlte begeistert. Eine Händlerin bot eine Tinktur an, die Perlmutt aus Muscheln verflüssigte und nach dem Auftragen auf Leder, papierähnlichen Stoffen oder auch Holz schnell ohne Rückstände verdampfte und eine wunderschön glänzende Perlmuttschicht hinterließ. Er erstand zwei große Amphoren davon.

Evan kaufte auch fast den ganzen Stand von Glasperlen zur Herstellung von Schmuck oder zur Verzierung von Kleidung. Auf diesem Markt entdeckten sie auch die Salbe, die alle Hautverletzungen heilte. Egal ob sie von Ausschlägen, Verletzungen, Narben oder von Schlägen stammten. Der Händler Tar‘uff schlug seinem Geschäftspartner mit einer Gerte über den Unterarm - sofort entstand eine zornige, rote Strieme. Salbe drauf: Wölbung, Rötung und Schmerz verschwanden. John testete es bei sich – stimmt! Auch davon kauften sie zwei große Tiegel. „Sollen wir das heute ausprobieren? Lustvolle Gerte, danach Sex und die Salbe macht alles wieder gut?“ flüsterte er Evan ins Ohr. Die Riesenpupillen und die Röte am Hals waren Antwort genug. „Dann brauchen wir aber noch Gerte, Flogger, etc…“ „Oh Gott, John!“ Der Händler und John lachten. „Fragt am übernächsten Stand nach Myra, sie hat Alles was das Herz und.. begehrt.“ Und wirklich John kaufte einiges, dass er sich bis jetzt nur in seinen Träumen anzuwenden wagte. „Gut, dass wir morgen auch noch frei haben.“ Evan schluckte nur. „Mhm!“ Myra schickte sie noch zu einer anderen Händlerin , die Keramik-Kugeln auf Ketten verkaufte. Wunderschön verziert, mit unterschiedlichen Oberflächen von glatt über stachelig und noppig. Auch ovalig und länglich. John kaufte je ein ganzes Set. Und eine Flasche Kräuterextrakt. „Ein Tropfen auf ein Liter Wasser zur Reinigung. Zwei Tropfen … und es wird heiß .. aber ungefährlich.“

Sie wiederum schickte sie zu einer alten Frau, die vor einem Zelt saß. Cora betrachtete John und Evan erst nur eindringlich und holte John mit dem Zeigefinger ins Zelt. John zog die Augenbrauen überrascht hoch, Evan zuckte nur mit den Schultern, John folgte ihr ins Zelt. Sie malte ihm mit einem Stift einen Punkt aus Ohrläppchen. „Wenn Du Dich hier stechen lässt, dann wird Deine Männlichkeit stundenlang hart bleiben. „Warum nicht?“ dachte er sich und ließ den Punkt stechen – aber nur bei sich. Sie tupfte ihm noch etwas von der Tar‘uff -Salbe, wie John sie nannte, darauf und schon beim Verlassen des Zeltes spürte er nur noch eine leichtes Ziehen. Vielleicht bekam Evan das das nächste Mal. „Wo kann ich Dich erreichen, wenn Du nicht hier bist.“ „Frag Teyla, sie kennt mein Volk!“

Als er wieder aus dem Zelt trat, war Evan weitergegangen, zum übernächsten Stand und bezahlte gerade als John dazukam. „Was gibt es da?“ fragte er Evan grinste nur frech „Überraschung!“ Als sie weiterschlenderten, sagte Evan fast beiläufig. „Hoffentlich fliegen wir bald nach Hause, Ich bin so hart und geil auf Dich, dass es fast weh tut!“ jetzt schluckte John, aber er fasste sich sofort „Gut! Bleib so!“ „Oh Gott!“ stöhnte Evan wieder.

„Wir brauchen noch Ledermanschetten für Deine Knöchel und Unterarme!“ Evan blieb stehen. „Nicht dass es mich stört oder ich es nicht will, im Gegenteil, aber was ist in Dich gefahren, Du hast bis jetzt nie…“ John ist selber überrascht von sich. „Ich weiß auch nicht genau, als ob eine Gehirnareal neu dazugekommen wäre, seit Wochen denke ich manchmal daran und ich habe einmal von einer „Szene“ geträumt. Aber seit Tar’uff mit der Gerte auf den Arm seines Compagnons geschlagen hat, bin ich hart und bekomme dauernd neue Idee, Bilder in meinem Kopf. Wir brauchen Monate, wenn nicht Jahre um das alles umzusetzen, was mir bis jetzt eingefallen ist.“ Evan nickte „Mir geht es ähnlich, aber nicht so stark. Steil und Geil! Auf zu den Fesselspielen!“

Auch beim nächsten Händler waren sie von der Qualität und Schönheit der Arbeiten begeistert. „Ich will aber auch für Dich eine Set haben, John!“ „Gerne, kein Problem.“ Als der Händler verstand was sie wollten, zeigte er ihnen Sets von Hand-, Fuß und Oberschenkelmanschetten, ca. 10 cm lang mit Lederbändern – wie Schuhbändern – zu verschließen, daran konnte dann auch ein Ring oder eine Kette befestigt werden. Das Leder selbst war sehr stabil, aber nicht hart, entweder ganz glatt oder zart graviert. John wählte für Evan eines in Brauntönen mit einem einfachen geometrischen Muster aus. Evan für John ein Set in Schwarz, glatt ohne Schnörksel. Der Händler zeigte ihnen auch verschiedene Fesselungsarten mit Lederschnüren. Die meisten Knoten waren John bekannt – vom Segeln und Bergsteigen. Evan machte mit seinem Tablett einfach Fotos von den Vorzeigepuppen. „Wir haben ein neues Hobby! Tonio wird sich freuen!“ lachte John und zwickte Evan in den Po. Sie konnten es beide nicht erwarten endlich nach Hause zu kommen und mit dem Ausprobieren zu beginnen. Im Nachhinein sollte sich herausstellen, dass ihnen allen genau diese Ungeduld das Leben gerettet hatte.

Der Abend und der kommende Tag sollte als Sexfest und Start ihres Zusammenlebens in ihre persönlichen Annalen eingehen. Evan ahnte, dass er selbst aus den Fesseln nicht mehr herauskommen würde, sobald John in die Dominanz-Stimmung kam und bestand darauf seine Überraschung zuerst herzuzeigen. Er schickte John ins Gewächshaus um Obst, Fruchtsäfte und frische Zutaten für einen Eintopf zu holen, während er das Schlafzimmer vorbereitete. Er befestigte am Bettrahmen Ösen und Haken und bereitete Ketten bzw. Bänder vor um dann später einfach und schnell fesseln zu können. Er steckte eine Halterung für den Lube-Spender am Rand des Kopfteils. Er reinigte alle neu erstandenen Spielzeuge und legte es auf einen kleinen fahrbaren Tisch, den sie beide telepathisch bewegen konnten.

Nach einer schnellen, aber gründlichen Reinigung, schlang er nur ein Handtuch um seine Hüften und ging in die Küche. John hatte bereits mit den Vorbereitungen für den Eintopf begonnen. Mit einem „Komm, ich mach weiter. Geh Du duschen!“ übernahm er die Küche. Er setzte sich mit einer großen Platte an vorbereiteten mundgerechten Obststücken auf die Terrasse zu ihrer Hollywood-Liege. 2x2m Liegefläche schaukelten sanft mit jeder Bewegung.

Als John sich zu ihm setzt, fragt er „Vertraust Du mir?“ John antwortet sofort mit einem „Natürlich!“ Darauf stülpt Evan ihm eine breites elastisches Band über die Augen und er sieht nichts mehr – nicht einmal Lichtschatten. Evan drückt ihn vorsichtig in eine liegende Position und setzt sich rittlings über seine Oberschenkel. Dann trägt er eine nach Vanille riechende Paste mit den Fingern auf Johns Körper auf. Am Brustbereich, am Bauch um sie dann abzuschlecken oder mit weichen, harten, sehr saftigen oder kratzigen Fruchtstücken abzuschaben und John in den Mund zu stecken, aus seinem Mund zu essen. „Ich liebe Deinen Körper, Deine Muskel und Kraft!“ John windet sich und stöhnt auf als seine Brustwarze wieder fest gesaugt und leicht gebissen wird, „Du schmeckst mit und ohne Dressing so gut. ich könnte Dich immer abschlecken.“ Manche Punkte kitzeln und sie lachen und quietschen. Ein großer Spaß.

Dann legt Evan ihm die Handfesseln an und sagt: „Ich weiß und hoffe, dass ich nicht mehr aus meinen Fesseln herauskomme, sobald Du sie mir angelegt hast und mich ans Bett bindest, deshalb werde ich das bisschen Freiraum, das ich bis morgen Abend noch habe, schamlos ausnutzen. Dreh Dich auf den Bauch, meine schöner Mann!“

Er befestigt die Handschellen am Rahmen und kniet sich zwischen Johns Beine. Dann holt er seine eigentliche Überraschung heraus. Seine ca 8 cm langen schmalen Steine mit einem eher spitzen und einem sehr runden, stumpfen Ende. Damit fährt er von Nacken über den Rücken zur Pospalte. John stöhnt auf und bäumt sich auf „Still!“ „Oh Gott was ist das, ahh ist das gut und geil!“ „Das ist eine Luststein!“ „Wahnsinn, ich habe das Gefühl sofort einen Orgasmus zu kriegen, aber das vergeht immer wieder gleich.“ „Mhm.“ Sein ganzer Körper wird mit dem Stein erotisiert, Oberschenkel, Waden, Po, Hüften, Nacken, Oberarme. John bebt, drückt sich dagegen und stöhnt ganz tief. Dann legt Evan den Stein an seine Hoden und beginnt langsam in die Spalte zu lecken, den Anus zu lecken, und zu saugen und John kommt plötzlich - mit einem Schrei. Es schüttelt ihn stark und die ekstatischen Wellen hören nicht auf. Sein Euphorie dauert dreimal solange wie sonst, immer wieder fahren Nachwehen durch seinen Körper. „Wahnsinn! Das war unglaublich gut! Danke!“ Evan lacht. „ich habe 42 gekauft. Zwei zum Testen und Erforschen, und den Rest als Geschenke, das sind gute Geschenke für morgen.“

John dreht sich langsam um und Evan befreit ihn von der Augenbinde. Er liegt wie ein „nasser Fetzen in den Seilen“ und streckt sich genüsslich „Was ist morgen?“ fragt er. „Morgen. Dir ist nicht bewusst welcher Tag morgen ist?“ John bekommt einen Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen hat er einen Jubiläum ihrer Beziehung übersehen. Aber 40 Geschenke, das passt nicht. Er schüttelt den Kopf „Nein??“


	6. Markt: Angebot und Nachfrage - T+1EJ = 8M+2W

## Markt: Angebot und Nachfrage - T+1EJ = 8M+2W

_…„Dir ist nicht bewusst welcher Tag morgen ist?“_

„Morgen vor 274 A-Tagen = 365 E-Tage sind wir hierhergekommen. John schaut jetzt wirklich ungläubig. „So lange … ich denke so selten an die Erde im Alltag … Wahnsinn. Unfassbar!“

Evan nickt „Ja, in der Tat. Anne und ich haben lange überlegt, ob wir es offiziell feiern wollen, aber haben uns dann dagegen entschieden. Wir werden das 1. Atlantisjahr als Jahrestag feiern. Das ist die zukunftsträchtigere Botschaft.“ John lächelt zufrieden. Unausgesprochen haben sich einige, viele Menschen für einen Verbleib auf Atlantis entschieden. Seit seiner 2. Gen-Gabe (Stufe 7) spürt er das bei den anderen. Bei manchen war er sogar Zeuge, als sie sich innerlich entschieden hatten. Wie bei Carson Beckett. Als klar war, dass sie ein Gerät gefunden hatten, das körpereigenen Organe nachwachsen lassen kann, dass sie es bedienen können und welchen Kampf dieses Gerät auf der Erde auslösen würde, hat er sich für Atlantis und für den Schutz seiner Schätze entschieden. Die Entscheidungsträger der IOA oder des US-Militärs waren zu gierig und misstrauisch um ihnen zu glauben, dass es momentan nicht mehr gäbe, dass es nicht auch ähnlich mächtige Waffen gab. Sie würden Atlantis in Teilen oder ganz auf der Erde haben wollen.

„Wir haben zur Zeit 29 gleichgeschlechtliche und 11 gemischte Paare, von denen ich annehme, dass sie auch hier bleiben wollen. Ihnen will ich morgen diesen Stein schenken, mit einer kleinen Anweisungskarte. Tonio hilft mir und seine _boys_ verteilen es heute in der Nacht.“

John verschränkt die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und schaut in den Himmel. „Wieviele, denkst Du, dass hierbleiben wollen und sich gegen die Erde stellen würden?“ Evan legt sich seitlich neben ihn, stützt den Kopf auf eine Hand auf und zeichnet mit der anderen Muster auf seine Brust. Beide haben sich die Körperhaare am Oberkörper entfernen lassen. „Mhm. Ich denke in etwa 90 werden auf jeden Fall auf die Erde zurückkehren, weil sie Familie haben, andere Verpflichtungen eingegangen sind oder einfach auf der Erde lieber leben wollen. 100-120 werden dableiben und sich lösen wollen und die restlichen 90? Für die meisten wird es davon abhängen, wie die IOA oder das SGC uns dann behandelt. Ob sie uns Atlantis „wegnehmen“ wollen, es für sich haben wollen, was sie mit ihr vorhaben, wie weit wir mitreden dürfen, etc. Ich weiß, dass in vielen Abteilungen immer wieder darüber diskutiert wird, wie „die Erde“ mit den Entdeckungen, den Forschungsergebnissen umgehen wird/würde. Ob es weiterhin geheimgehalten wird, nur einigen eingeweihten und zahlungskräftigen Leuten zur Verfügung gestellt wird oder regierungsnahe Firmen es wirtschaftlich ausschlachten werden. Die wenigsten glauben an kostengünstige - humanitäre Verwendung für alle.“

„Dann gibt es noch die Verschwörungstheoretiker, die befürchten, dass wir alle in einem unterirdischen Bunker auf Lebenszeit vergraben werden, damit wir die Geheimnisse nicht ausplaudern können.“ ergänzte John, Evan nickte: „Nicht ganz vom Tisch zu wischen. Solange O’Neill etwas zu reden hat, wird Dir das Kommando nicht weggenommen werden, aber auch er ist „sterblich“ und/oder kann in „Ungnade“ fallen. Das hängt vom jeweiligen Präsidenten ab. Und jetzt sind gerade Wahlen, oder der Wahlkampf beginnt. Kann genauso gut sein, dass der nächste Präsident das Programm einstellt, oder alles offenlegt, dass sie uns holen oder in Vergessenheit geraten lassen. Das wünsche ich mir persönlich!“ John schweigt dazu. Er hat mit Atlantis und Luc ein Projekt laufen, dass unter anderem auch die Nachrichtensatelliten der Erde abhören können soll, damit sie bei einer etwaigen Kontaktaufnahme nicht ganz blind in die politische Situation auf der Erde stolpern. Aber davon weiß außer ihnen Dreien niemand.

„So Du hast vor erwähnt, dass Du ab jetzt nur noch nackt und in Fesseln sein willst. Der Wunsch wird dir erfüllt!“

 

Im Morgengrauen des nächsten Tages erwacht Evan und ganz vorsichtig beginnt er seinen erwachenden Körper zu bewegen. Ihm tut einfach alles weh – muskelkaterweh. Und je wacher er und sein Körper wurden desto mehr wurde er sich dessen bewußt. Am stärksten spürte er seinen Schwanz, der war wund und seinen Hoden. Er hatte in der vergangen Nacht den Überblick verloren, wie oft er einen Orgasmus hatte. Die Nacht war unglaublich gewesen: orgastisch, orgiastisch.

Es hat eigentlich ‚harmlos‘ begonnen. Natürlich wollte John die Lederfesseln ausprobieren. Danach hat er eines der Lederseile genommen und seine Fantasie von Fesselung ausprobiert. Seine Arme wurden seitlich an seinen Körper gefesselt, zwei Seile vorne über den Bauch und hinten über den unteren Rücken hielten sie in Position. Die Oberarme wurden ähnlich fixiert. Die zwei Seile vorne - eines oberhalb und eines unterhalb seiner Brustwarzen und ‚scheuerten‘ in der Folge oft über sie hinweg. Seine Beine waren mit etwas Spiel aneinander gefesselt und dann mit Ketten von der Decke in der Luft gehalten – fast rechtwinkelig zum Oberkörper und sein Arsch lag nicht mehr richtig am Bett auf. John saß im Schneidersitz hinter seinen nach oben gestreckten Beinen – Evan konnte nicht sehen was er vorhatte, was gleichzeitig leicht beunruhigend und erregend war.

John brauchte ewig mit den Vorbereitungen für das, was er jetzt vorhatte, Evan wurde leicht ungeduldig, als John ihm eine kleine Kugel in den Anus schob, und herauszog, sie mittig steckenliess, und wenn sie wieder hineinrutschen drohte, zog er sie wieder heraus. Schlussendlich hatte er alle 5 Kugeln in sich und fühlte sich …voll, erregt, frustriert und hilflos. John zögerte alles so hinaus, dass die Erregung zwischendurch immer abflaute und dann startete er wieder neu - aghh!!

Das schlimmste war aber, dass er die Spiegel irgendwann so eingestellt hatte, dass Evan in Großaufnahme sehen konnte, was er mit Evans Anus machte, wie weit er ihn aufdehnte, wie er die Kugeln hineinschob und genau beobachte wie sie in seinem Arsch verschwanden um sie dann wieder herauszuziehen, wie er mit der Zunge seine Hoden leckte und einsaugte und dann wieder nur gierig ansah.

Als er diese Phase überstanden hatte nahm er den Luststein und behandelte seine Hoden damit und jede Bewegung führte zu einem Zusammenzwicken seine Analmuskeln und zu einer Bewegung der Kugeln und zu Druck auf seine Prostata und zu einer weiteren Bewegung. Keiner der Orgasmen, keine Betteln ließ John davon abbringen, weiterzumachen. Langsam, beobachtend, leckend, streichend.

Evan dachte, als John seine Beine von den Deckenketten löste, dass es vorbei wäre. „Das war doch ein guter Anfang oder?“ grinste ihn John wissend und so fucking geil und arrogant und dunkel und dominant an. Evan stöhnte. Sein Schwanz lag weich und ausgelaugt auf seinem Bauch willig aber viel zu müde seine Begeisterung zu zeigen. „Das wird schon, mein schöner Evan!“ und lachte so widerlich unwiderstehlich. Er drehte Evan auf den Bauch, hob seine Hüften hoch und steckte eine dicke Rolle unter ihn. Eine Rolle, die sich aufpumpte und bald verloren sein Kopf und seine Fuße den Kontakt zum Bett. John lachte wieder über seinen überraschten Aufschrei. John befestigte Seile an seine Oberarmfesseln und zog ihn daran nach hinten und trieb seinen langen dicken Schwanz in ihn hinein. „Unsere kleinen Wagenspiele! Mit den Zügel werde ich Dich antreiben“ und er ließ sie auf seinen Rücken klatschen „und auf mich drauf ziehen, nachstoßen“ Evan roillte wieder ein Stück vor „und Dich mit einer Erinnerung“ fester Zügelschlag auf seinem Rücken „wieder zurückholen! er zog fest an den Zügeln und Evan wurde auf seine Schwanz getrieben, „und wieder anstoßen … und erinnern …. zurückholen …. anstoßen.“ Das Tempo war wieder nicht schnell aber der köstliche Schmerz am Rücken führte zu einem Zusammenzucken, verengen seines Afters und John trieb seinen Schwanz mit brutaler Härte hinein. Manchmal ließ er ihn weiter kopfüber vorrollen, dass er instinktiv zuckte um sich vorm Sturz zu bewahren und Johns Schwanz ganz rauschlüpfte um wieder mit einer „Erinnerung“ und einem Ruck aufgepfählt zu werden. Manchmal stoppte die rollende Bewegung, wenn er ganz auf dem Schwanz war und ruckelte leicht. Nie wusste Evan was als nächstes kam. So, so, geil.

„Und ab jetzt kommst Du nicht mehr, erst wenn ich es wieder erlaube!“ Und das war sein Untergang. Bis jetzt war das Tempo zu langsam für den sich aufbauenden Orgasmus – okay. Aber jetzt – wollte, musste er sich zurückhalten, er zitterte und stöhnte, jaulte und fluchte. John lachte. „Ich liebe Wagenrennen!“ Viel später hielt er Evan an den Unterarmen fest und pumpte wild in ihn hinein, bis er lange und heiß kam.

Er dreht Evan auf der Rolle am Rücken „Du bist so schön und geil, Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr mich jeder Gedanke an Dich erregt, meinen Schwanz und mein Herz zum Pumpen bringt. Und es ist so scharf, dass Du das alles mitmachst. In den letzten Wochen hatte ich drei-,viermal am Tag einen pochend steifen Schwanz, weil ich mir vorstellte, was ich mit Dir alles machen könnte. Jetzt kommen auch noch die Erinnerungen daran dazu. Und die Möglichkeit, meine Vorstellungen zu realisieren. Mir Dinge, Geräte, Szenen auszudenken, vorzubereiten,…“ Und dabei schleckte und biss er immer wieder in Evans Schwanz, seine Hoden, kratzt und zwickte über sein Brustwarzen. „Komm ja nicht!“ drohte er dunkel. Evan war in einer Lust-, Überreizung- und „verbotene-Frucht“- Agonie gefangen.

John spannte die Zügel wieder, rollte Evan zu sich, sodass er mit den Füßen gerade das Bett berührte, kniete sich vor seinen Beinen hin und löste die Fesseln. Dann zog er an den Zügeln und schob sich Evans schwer tropfenden Schwanz in den eigenen Mund. Evan stöhnte auf und schob sich zurück und John zog an den Zügeln. Das verstand Evan den Plan und fuckte vorsichtig tiefer. Und plötzlich sah er den Ausschnitt: kniender John vor seinem Schwanz, er fuckt in den Mund, nein das stimmt nicht, John fuckt sich mit Evans Schwanz in den Mund, er stößt sich nur ab und zurück; diesen Ausschnitt sah er Riesengroß im Deckenspiegel. Diese breiten Lippen, Speichel und Sperma rannten aus dem Mund heraus, der entzückte und selige Gesichtsausdruck, der harte Blick wenn John die Zügel zog, Das Stöhnen und knatschende Geräusch, der heiße, nasse Mund. Und dann trafen sich ihre Blicke, er sah die unbändige Lust und Freude, den tiefen Hunger nach ihm-Evan in Johns Augen und er explodierte in einen Orgasmus, der gleich schmerzhaft wie ekstatisch war.

John ließ langsam die Luft aus der Rolle und Evan schwebte sanft in die Horizontale. Die Fesseln wurden gelöst. Er zog den knochenlosen Evan zärtlich an sich und küsste ihn, strich seine Arme und seinen Rücken. „Ich liebe Dich, mehr als ich je ausdrücken kann.“ Evan war so weggetreten, dass er John nur durch einen Nebel sah, hörte - mehr die Stimmung realisierte als die exakten Worte.

Er wurde aufgehoben und in die Dusche gestellt, liebevoll gewaschen und abgetrocknet. Aufs Bett gelegt und mit der Tar’uff-Salbe eingecremt. Dabei ist er eingeschlafen.

Langsam glitt er aus dem Bett, John schlief noch tief und fest, und erledigte sein Badezimmergeschäft. Zurück im Schlafzimmer sah er die Tar’uff-Salbe und strich sich wenig auf Schwanz und Hoden, vielleicht half sie auch an diesen Stellen. Er kuschelte sich an Johns Rücken und schlief wieder ein.

 

5 Tage später bat Teyla John ganz aufgeregt um ein Gespräch. „Du erinnerst Dich sicher an den Markt den wir vorigen Woche besucht haben, Commander!“ sagte sie ungewohnt aufgewühlt, kaum dass sie im Raum war. „Er ist kurz nachdem wir ihn verlassen haben von den Wraith überfallen worden. Sie haben fast alle gekillt. Nur die am Rand des Marktes waren und in die Wälder abhauen konnten, oder die ganz Alten haben sie leben lassen. Mindestens 1500 haben sie mitgenommen, 600 sind tot.“ Sie schüttelt verzweifelt den Kopf. „Das ist jetzt der dritte von sechs Märkten.“ Sie lässt sich erschöpft in den Sessel fallen.

„Wie erfahren die Wraith davon? Wissen sie es schon vorher oder werden sie informiert?“ Teyla schüttelt den Kopf „Keine Ahnung! Wir wissen es nicht. Der Verdacht war immer, dass sie informiert werden, und die Verräter sich unter den Käufern befinden, aber das muss nicht stimmen. Selbst wenn sie es vorher wissen, können sie erst später kommen, wenn viele oder die meisten Besucher gekommen sind. Diesmal waren sie früh dran.“

„Es gibt eine Denkrichtung, dass sie auf der Suche nach uns sind, dass sie gehört oder mitbekommen haben, dass eine ‚Macht‘ da ist, die sie wirklich gut bekämpfen kann. Wenn Du nicht so darauf gedrängt hättest, zu gehen, wären wir möglicherweise noch dort gewesen, als sie auftauchten. Und sie waren nicht nur einfach in der „Nachbarschaft“, dieser Planet liegt in einer toten Zone, dort gibt es seit Jahrhunderten keine bewohnten Planeten.“ Das hatte John gefürchtet, dass die Wraith auf die Atlantiden zu aufmerksam wurden, bevor seine „Streitmacht“ fertig gebaut und in Position gebracht war.

„Nicht gut! Aber danke für die Information, Teyla, wann ist der nächste Markt geplant?“ „Es wird diesmal genauer erhoben, wer der Verräter ist, deshalb ist frühestens in 4 Monaten damit zu rechnen, der Termin wird erst 1 Woche vorher bekannt gegeben. Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Atlantis ein Schutzschild zur Verfügung stellt?“

John überlegt, aber es war zu früh, er braucht mehr Zeit – 4 Monate war zu wenig. Da erscheint Atlantis. „Sei gegrüßt Teyla Emmagan, Commander Sheppard! Darf ich einen Vorschlag machen?“ Natürlich war das eine rein rhetorische Frage. Aber Atlantis legte großen Wert darauf, John ihn Gegenwart anderer mit besonderer Höflichkeit zu begegnen. „Wenn **wir** den Planeten aussuchen könnten, und auch die Händler wie die Gäste den Ort erst 3-4 Tage vorher erfahren, dann ist der Markt beschützbar. Das Gate wird doppelt beschützt – ein innerer Kreis, der händisch betreut ist. Wenn ein Wraith durch das Gate kommt, kann er nicht weiter und wird getötet. Kommt ein Händler, kann er ohne etwas zu merken weiter. Und ein äußerer Kreis, der von Angriffen aus dem Weltraum schützt, und möglicherweise auch die Signalabgabe verhindert. Wir können auch Ablenkungen bei Planeten inszenieren, die als Wraith - Sympathisanten oder -Verehrer bekannt sind und die Wraith dorthin locken.“ John nickte, da könnten Sie auch einige Theorien und Mittel testen, die sie zu den Wraith und ihren Spionen hatten. „Einverstanden!“ sagte John.

Teyla nickte. „Ich werde das mit den anderen Händlern besprechen.“ Damit ging sie. „Das heißt ihr habt den Frequenzbereich und die Verschlüsselung der Wraithkommunikationssysteme geknackt?“ Atlantis nickte „Dr. McKay und Dr. Zelenka sind sich ziemlich sicher. Wir müssen es testen, aber wenn es richtig ist, dann speisen wir die ‚Würmer’ ein. Und wenn das Nervengas noch wirkt, dann haben wir einen toten Wraith und können die biologische Bandbreite der Wirksamkeit messen. Und wir können auch die Strahlkraft der neuen Laserwaffen testen.“

Mit Luc, Atlantis, McKay, Zelenka, Evan hatte John eine langfristige Wraithzurückdrängungs- und -überwachungsstrategie entwickelt. Offen war, wieviel Informationen die Wraith wirklich über die Milchstraßengalaxie und deren mit Menschen am stärksten bevölkerten Planeten - die Erde hatten. Am Ende wollte John die Wraith ausrotten, aber da sie nicht einmal wussten, wieviele Wraith es gab, konnten sie nur spekulative Pläne dafür machen.

Irgendetwas hatte die Wraith aus ihrem Winterschlag-Fress-Rhythmus geworfen, was das war und wer es verursacht hatte, darüber konnten sie auch nur spekulieren. Könnte die Zerstörung des einen Hive-Schiffes gewesen sein, könnten interne Machtkämpfe der aggressiven Rasse sein, könnte eine Krankheit sein, könnte, könnte, könnte …

Was sie allerdings wussten war, dass die Wraith über die Stargates (der Antiker) Informationen abriefen, dass die in den Runnern eingebauten Sender intergalaktisch abhören konnten, aber nicht aufzeichneten, also den Weg eines Runners nicht verfolgen konnten, nur den Standort. Carson hatte einigen Runnern die Sender ausgebaut, aber manche wollten ihn behalten, weil sie erfolgreiche Strategien oder Waffen hatten sich, ihre Familien und Dörfer zu rächen, indem sie soviele Wraith wie möglich killten. Denen baute Rodney einen „Abschalter“ ein, damit sie zumindestens eine Zeitlang verschnaufen oder eine Siedlung aufsuchen konnten. Die Wraith führten auch keine Aufzeichnungen, wieviele Runner sie hatten – vielleicht hatten sie auch einfach nur den Überblick verloren.

Daraus ergab sich ihr Plan. 1) Satelliten bauen, die von ihrem Eck der Galaxie ausgehend, ein flächendeckendes Bild der Wraith-Bewegungen ergaben, auch um Angriffe frühzeitig zu erkennen. Sie wollten sie immer weiter aus dem von ihnen in Anspruch genommenen belebten Viertel tilgen.

2) Satelliten aufstellen, die den Weg zur Milchstraße säumten, damit sie auch da gewarnt wurden. Das war besonders heikel, weil diese unter keinen Umständen von den Wraith entdeckt werden dürfen. Sonst wären sie eher ein Milkyway à 360.000 Lichtjahre – Wegweiser.

3) Kampfroboter in Meteoritenoptik, die Atlantis vor einem Angriff beschützen sollte. Die Pläne dazu und zwei Prototypen waren noch von den Antikern. Einer der ersten Tipps von Luc war, das Programm wieder aufzunehmen. John brachte die benötigten ZPM zur Station und aktivierte sie, seitdem hat sie an die 200 Satelliten produziert, die auf den Startschuss warteten. Und sie produzierte die Kampfmeteoriten, häßliche wie Lavasteine geformte Raumschiffe mit der Vernichtungskraft von 10 Hive-Schiffen mit 5 Schüssen (verbrauchen dabei 1 ZPM).

In Atlantis selbst wurden bis jetzt 3 Argonauten erschaffen, auch hyperraumfähige Raumschiffe mit bis zu 50 unbemannten, aber bis an die Zähne bewaffneten, ferngesteuerten Jumpern bestückt, die per „Fernbedienung“ geflogen und abgefeuert wurden – wie in Kriegsspielen. (so wurden sie auch trainiert). Die Spieler saßen relativ sicher im Argonauten vor ihren Konsolen und draußen schossen die Jumper echte Dronen ab.

So das waren die Verteidigungs- und Abwehrpläne.

 

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen schnell: Hartes Arbeiten und hartes Spielen. Die letzte ATA-Gen-Gabe holte Johns Dominanz wirklich unübersehbar zum Vorschein. Seine Entscheidungen waren schneller, seine Befehle direkter, seine Wünsche fordernder. Seine Vorgehensweiser überlegter aber aggressiver. Absolute Selbstbeherrschung und maximale Aggressivität. Seine Körperhaltung hatte mehr natürliche Spannung. Er konnte auch noch lässig, sexy im Türrahmen lehnen. Meist aber war seine Ausstrahlung so kraftvoll, dass er gar nicht mehr übersehen werden konnte.

Bei Evan, der seine vorletzte Gabe bekam, waren ebenso deutliche Änderungen wahrnehmbar. Auch er war direkter und präsenter, aber mehr Teamspieler, Koordinator, Organisator. Und in der Beziehung zu John – sie lebten seit dem Sexfest-1 Erdjahr-Jubiläum in Johns Wohnung. – in der Beziehung wurde er bei ihren intensiven Sexspielen immer mehr der submissive Partner – der ausgesprochen zufriedene und befriedigte submissive Partner. Johns Kreativität war wirklich grenzenlos und beide hatten die volle Unterstützung von Tonio, der mit Burt viele gedanken gesteuerte Spielzeuge entwickelte: Vibrierende Liebeskugeln, Cockringe, Keuschheitskäfige, Dildos, Vibrator, Fesseln – die Johns Gedanken gehorchten, tagsüber bei einer Dienstbesprechung, oder wenn Evan mit Anne Teldy beim Mittagessen saß, oder wenn er abends das Essen zubereitete,… auch da war John sehr kreativ.

Oder Fesseln, die sich enger spannten oder nachgaben, Betten, die sich schräg stellten, Sessel, die unsichtbare Fesseln hatten,… Manchmal hatte Evan den Verdacht, dass Tonio nichts anderes machte als weitere Spielzeuge für John zu erfinden. Oder bestehenden Dinge umbaute, wie zum Beispiel Unterhosen die genau Johns Handabdruck auf seinen Hintern „klatschen“ – geräuschlos, aber vom Empfinden genauso – während er Personalberichte schrieb, oder ein Mitarbeitergespräch führte ... oder im Hodenbereich wellenartige Bewegungen erzeugten, oder tanktops, die an den erogenen Punkten plötzlich ein Gefühl erzeugten als ob eine Zunge in sie bohrt, in der Art. So … Arghh!! Sie hatten einen eigenen Schrank voll dieser JoGG®-Spielzeuge.

John/Tonios böseste Erfindung aber war ein space-bed – eine Art Antischwerkraftbett, wenn Evan da drauf schwebte, konnte er sich kaum bewegen, weil er sich nirgends abstützen, dagegenstemmen konnte. John konnte ihn nach Lust und Laune „behandeln“ und Evan konnte es nur „ertragen“ – so kam er am schnellsten in seinen sub-space.

Die zweitböseste Erfindung war der Fuck-Sessel - selbst ihr Zimmer in der Ranch hatte einen. Sah aus wie ein einfacher Holzsessel mit Rückenlehne, der aber unsichtbare Fesseln hatte, sobald Evan sich niedersetzte wurden die Arme nach hinten gezogen und bei Handgelenk und Ellenbeugen aneinander gefesselt, Beine und Knie wurden seitlich an den Sesselbeinen befestigt, sein Oberkörper an die Lehne gepresst. All das natürlich nur wenn er nackt war oder fast nackt – mit dem JoGG® tanktop bekleidet. Dann fuckte sich John an ihm und Evan konnte ihn nicht berühren, nicht halten, nichts. John fuckte sich selber an Evans Schwanz, stöhnt, grunzte, saß still oder drehte seine Hüften. Manchmal durften seine Lippen und seine Zunge mit Johns Brustwarzen spielen – aber eher selten. Auf jeden Fall hasste er diesen Sessel mit Leidenschaft. John liebte ihn. Und setzte ihn das nächste Mal mit einem JoGG® Vibrator drauf. Alles kann man Steigern!

 

Eine Woche vor dem nächsten Markt und zwei Wochen vor den 1. Antlantisjahrjubiläum hatte John Geburtstag. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall eine Feier – nicht vor den wichtigen Ereignissen, die bevorstanden. Noch eher mit dem Jahrestag mitfeiern. Evan hatte ihm heimlich mit viel Unterstützung von Tonio, Burt und Rochelle einen Katamaran (Pegasus-Klasse) bauen lassen. In den Farben Weiß, Grau und allen Türkis- und Petroltönen. Mit einer großen Kabine, die auch für Evan einige Überraschungen aufwartete. Evan holte John von seinem Büro ab und lockte ihn unter einem Vorwand zum Westpier.

Als sie hinaustraten segelte der Katamaran aus dem Dock heraus. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Liebe meines Lebens!“ flüsterte er dem sprachlosen John ins Ohr. John kamen fast die Tränen, „Ich liebe Dich auch so sehr, Evan, nie habe ich gedacht, dass ich so intensiv fühlen kann und so einen wunderschönen und wunderbaren Partner wie Dich finden würde! Danke!“ „Komm machen wir eine kleine Spritztour! Du hast heute Nachmittag frei! Anweisung Deiner AIs und Deines SiC !!“

Sie gingen an Bord, setzten und spannten die Segel, Leinen los und sie schossen hinaus aufs Meer. Der Wind war wie immer gut und sie waren in kurzer Zeit außerhalb der Sichtweite der Stadt. „Lass uns essen!“ Der Picknick-Korb war mit vielen Fingerfood-Köstlichkeiten gefüllt und sie fütterten sich gegenseitig von Hand. Dann überreicht Evan John das Geschenk von Tonio und Burt.

Was aussah wie ein Griff von einem Schraubenzieher, stellt sich mit den Informationen des kleinen Pads als geniales, vielseitiges „Werkzeug“ heraus. Die Kabine war von einem großen Doppelbett beherrscht, das man aber ganz in den Boden versenken konnte. Hinter dem Betthaupt war ein großes Speichenrad, wie ein überdimensionales Steuerrad mit acht breiten Speichen, an der Wand befestigt. Es wirkte wie ein Kunstobjekt, zur Zierde des Raums. Das war es auch, aber es war nicht nur das. Bei versenktem Bett, konnte es hervorgeklappt werden und mit den unsichtbaren Fesseln konnte John Evan daran festmachen und dann horizontal wie auch vertikal drehen. Dafür diente der Griff als Fernbedienung. Weiters war er ein Mat-I-Pod und diente als Griff/Halterung für Gerte, Peitsche, Brett, und beinhaltete Vibrator, Nippelklammern, Cockring, Lustkugeln und Luststein. etc. Johns Augen leuchteten gefährlich lustvoll auf. Evan wartete gespannt auf die Erklärung, … die nicht kam. „Zieh Dich aus, bitte!“

Evan gehorchte langsam. „Werde ich Tonio hassen oder lieben für das Geschenk?“ fragt er trocken. John lacht, dieses dunkle, gefährliche Lachen, dass sofort und direkt in Evans Schwanz fährt und dort weiterbebt. „Vielleicht ein bisschen von beiden.“ war die noch kryptische Antwort. Als aber das Bett im Boden versinkt und das Rad nach vor wandert, wird einiges klar – klarer. „Stell Dich mit dem Rücken zum Rad, Beine gekretscht, Arme zur Seite.“ Sofort wird Evan gefesselt – an weiche, gepolsterte Speichen und stöhnt auf. „Das hat ein Nachspiel!“ John lacht wieder und meint „Ganz sicher!“ Er küsst Evan langsam und zärtlich, streichelt seinen schönen, durchtrainierten, glatten Körper. „Aber erst wenn ich mich ganz ausgiebig bei Dir bedankt habe!“ und sinkt auf die Knie vor Evan, ohne den Blick in seine Augen zu verlieren, beginnt er Evans Schwanz zu lecken und saugen, langsam ausgiebig und genußvoll. Die Stunde(n) nach seinem ersten Orgasmus waren für Evan wie ein einziger euphorischer Lusttraum. John dürfte sich vorgenommen haben ihn so oft wie möglich zum Orgasmus zu bringen, und auch da war er sehr kreativ, zielstrebig und erfolgreich.

Als Evan wieder zu sich kommt, liegt er im Bett an John gekuschelt und wird zärtlich gestreichelt. „Ich liebe Dich, Evan. Mehr als ich sagen, zum Ausdruck bringen kann. Heirate mich – heirate mich, wenn wir dieses Jahr heil überstanden haben.“ Evan richtet sich auf und sieht ihm lange in die Augen. „Ja, ich heirate Dich, sehr gerne sogar, aber vor diesem Jahr. Ich möchte es mit Dir als meinem Ehemann erleben und „überstehen“. Wir nehmen uns Anne und Allison als Zeuginnen, Carson soll uns die Schwüre abnehmen. Während unseres 1-Jahresfestes. Das möchte ich.“ Jetzt sieht John ihm lange in die Augen, forschend, prüfend: „Gut!“ „Und als äußeres Symbol lassen wir uns die Atlantis-Schneeflocke und unsere Initialen auf die Ringfinger tätowieren, statt eines Ringes.“

„Einverstanden, gute Idee, gefällt mir!“

 

Lucs Sicherheits-Plan für den Markt ging mit Burts, Rodneys und Zelenkas technischer Genialität und Johns Beherrschung der Antiker-Geräte voll auf. Sie bauten ein Haus um eine Gate – ein Torhaus. Aus dem Gate kam man in einen großen von einem kleinen Energieschild geschützten Raum, durch den Einwegspiegel konnte man jeden ankommenden Händler oder Käufer beobachten und auch stoppen. Ein Gang führte hinaus ins Freie wo dann der Markt rundherum stattfand.

Am Ausgang aus dem Torhaus war ein Energiescanner angebracht, der auf Wraith Frequenzen eingestimmte Geräte der Passanten anschlug. Einer der Händler hatte einen und einer der Gäste des dritten Markttages hatte auch einen bei sich, beide wurden einfach durchgelassen. Sie sollten die Geräte nutzen. Sie schickten ihre Signale bevor sie den Markt wieder verließen, der Besucher, weil sein Einkäufe erledigt waren, der Händler, weil er von einem Kompagnon abgelöst wurde. 10 Minuten später kamen 3 Wraith durchs Gate und wurden sofort aufgehalten. Das Nervengas wirkt nur kurz und oberflächlich betäubend. Die Energiewaffen wirkten wie gewünscht. Eins-Lähmen, Zwei-Töten, Drei- Dematerialisieren. Die Wraith starben so schnell, dass sie es wahrscheinlich gar nicht realisierten. Sie sahen keinen Angreifer. Nach ca. 15 Minuten kamen noch einmal 5 Wraith, da war John noch schneller mit den im Gateraum als Gebrauchsgegenstände verkleideten Waffen. 8/10 tot - Operation geglückt.

Im Orbit war ein Kampfasteroid verborgen, der jedes der drei am dritten Tag ankommenden Wraith Hive-Schiffe zerbröselte.

Die zwei Wraith, die im Dart warteten, erledigte Teldy mit ihrem Jumper und der neuen Jumper-Energiekanone – 10/10!

Der Asteroid waren den Scannern der Wraith verborgen geblieben, das Energiefeld ließ keine Signale durch, die von Rodney gebauten Wraithsender haben funktioniert. Die neuen Waffen wirkten perfekt - die Markt-Schutz-Operation war wirklich erfolgreich auf der ganzen Ebene – auf mehreren ganzen Ebenen.

Operation Satellit wurde gestartet. Die erste Phase zur Überwachung ihres Einzugsbereiches umfasst ca. ein Fünfzigstel der Galaxie - 80 % waren totes, unbelebbares Gebiet und in den restlichen 20 % lebten nach Atlantis Schätzungen 20 % der humanen Völker der Pegasus - Galaxie. Insgesamt 1,5 Mrd. Individuen. Und nur ihre Handelspartner - 2000 fühlten sich beschützt – auf einer eher unbewußten Ebene und 5 Atlantiden wussten sicher, dass sie nun beschützt werden.


	7. Neue Schwüre und neue Aufgaben -1A-Jahr = 485 E-Tage 1 J 4 M

## Neue Schwüre und neue Aufgaben -1A-Jahr = 485 E-Tage 1 J 4 M

Am Samstag vor dem 2-tägigen Jahresfest entschied sich John ganz spontan und Evan zog positiv überrascht mit, dass ihre Verehelichung doch in einem größeren Rahmen stattfinden sollte. Anne Teldy und Allison Porter blieben die Zeuginnen, Carson der Ministrator, Marie tätowierte die „Ringe“. Carsons Partnerin Mico und Maries Partner Rodney wurden auch eingeladen. Und Johns Team, weil sie ohnedies schon viel mehr wussten und ahnten als alle anderen. Und sie sollte heute Abend stattfinden. Auch gut. Tonio und Rochelle planten die Tafel, John und Evan luden zu einer Überraschungsparty ein.

 

Bei dem Fest hatten sich die AIs wieder selber übertroffen. Mer und Atlantis brachten ihnen Reigentänze aus 20.000 Jahren Menschheitsgeschichte bei. Danach gab es Wettbewerbe im Windsurfen und eine Katamaranregatta (Burt war vom Katamaran begeistert gewesen und hat einige Modell gebaut und zum Fest herausgerückt.) Traumhaft gutes Essen, Gedenkminuten für die 29 gefallenen, verunfallten oder gestorbenen Kollegen und Kameraden. John, Lorne, Rodney und Carson inszenierten ein Podiumsdiskussion über all die Erfolge, die sie in diesem Jahr erzielt hatten.

Unbemerkt von den Feiernden trieb Atlantis Richtung Festland, wo ein Pferderennen vorbereitet war. John lachte Tränen vor Freude und Rührung über die klassische Rundrennbahn mit Tribünen und Springreitausstattung im Mittelfeld. Die Pferde starteten in 3 Kategorien. Apfelschimmel, Braune und Rappen. Die Absurdität, Pferde nach Farben für Rennen zu trennen, kostete John fast den Sieg. Aber Rohan blieb konzentriert. Viele der Stadtbewohner sahen die Weiden und Pferde zum ersten Mal.

Der zweite Festtag hatte zwei Höhepunkte. Einen modischen: Rochelle, Mer und Tonio präsentierten in einer Modenschau ihre Modelle für die kommende Saison mit allen AI als Models in Uniformen, BDUs, Freizeitkleidung, Abendkleidung, Sportkleidung. Um elektronische Bestellung wird gebeten. Der Erfolg war riesig.

Tonio und Mer eröffneten ein Abendrestaurant im Freizeitturm – Zutritt nur in eleganter Abendkleidung! mit kulinarischen Themen - Abenden, Live-Musik und Filmvorführungen!

Tonio kündigte die Eröffnung eines Marktstandes im Wohnturm für frische Lebensmittel zum selber Kochen und als Auslieferungsstelle der bei Burt bestellten Ware an.

Am Nachmittag gab es den sportlichen Höhepunkt: Eine Skaterbahn von fast olympischen Ausmaß mit vielen mehr oder weniger begabten Fahrern und Pflicht-PES – die Unmöglichkeit sich verletzen zu können führte zu einigen beeindruckenden Kunststücken und slapstickartigen Hoppalas. Soviel gelacht haben John und Evan noch nie seit sie auf Atlantis angekommen waren.

 

Am nächsten Tag machen Atlantis, Luc und John eine Bilanz der offenen Projekte.

Satelliten-System Pegasus: 300 sind auf Kurs zu ihrem Zielort, ETA Phase 1: 4 Monate; alle 10 Tage wird ein weiterer auf den Weg geschickt.

Satelliten Milchstraße: Die geplanten 5 sind fertig und warten auf den Transport

Satelliten Erde: Die geplanten 5 sind fertig und warten auf den Transport

Kampfasteroide: 3 voll funktionsfähig, der 4. geplante wird in 10 Wochen fertig sein.

Raumschiff Argonaut: 3 fertig, 3 noch geplant und in Bau, Fertigstellung: 2,5,8 Monate;

Jumper: 11 im Einsatz, 50 im Lager, 200 Robo-Jumper im Lager, 100 noch offen Fertigstellung 3 Monate.

Kristallküche: 480 ZPMs, zur Zeit wird 1 pro Tag produziert.

Laserpistolen: 300 auf Lager

Laserkanonen für Jumper: 60 auf Lager

Laserkanonen für Argonaut und Kampfasteroid: 10 eingebaut, 8 auf Lager

„Das heißt, ich könnte mich auf den Weg machen. Mit der Argo1 brauche ich drei Tage bis zum Asteroiden/Nebelgürtel von P1A-14S3, um die Milchstraßen-Satelliten auf den Weg schicken und die Argo1 dort zu parken. Dann weiter mit JumperT1 zum Unterwassergate des Mondes 4 vom Planet M8B-925 und 2 Satelliten in den Asteroidengürtel des Mondes legen, 3 zur Erde schicken. Dafür brauche ich ca. 1 Tag und wieder zurück in 3 Tage. In 7 Tagen bin ich wieder hier. Nach weiteren 10-11 Tagen wissen wir, ob wir die US-Fernsehsender sehen können und wer der neue US-Präsident ist.“

„Genau!“ sagt Luc „und hoffentlich haben die Mitarbeiter genug Antikergeräte gestohlen und mit in ihr Büro oder nach Hause genommen, dann können wir ein bisschen vom Betriebsklatsch hören.“

Für die Reise hatte er Kopien von Luc und Atlantis mit, einerseits um die Zeit zu verkürzen, andererseits um alle möglichen Szenarien durchzuspielen für die Ereignisse oder Situationen nach der Kontaktherstellung zur Erde.

Zur Zeit hatten sie das monatlich aktualisierte Datenpaket mit dem Bericht zur Absetzung von Weir und ihrem Tod, Bedarfslisten, Einsatzberichten, Personalbeurteilungen und den Forschungsergebnissen – bereit abgeschickt zu werden. Sie haben darin die aktuelle Bedrohung durch die Wraiths übertrieben, die AIs wurden als Programmroutinen der Antiker-Datenbank geführt. Der Technikturm wird nicht erwähnt. Die Gewächshäuser als Eigenversorgung dargestellt.

Von den Erkenntnissen und Ergebnissen im medizinischen Bereich haben sie alles außer dem Organkopierer und der erweiterten Gentherapie angeführt, auch die Heilbetten und Mittel gegen AIDS und diverse andere Plagen.

Im technischen/physiktheoretischen Teil hat Rodney die Forschungsergebnisse der Stargates aufgenommen, weil das in der Milkyway auch gebraucht werden konnte. Und er hat viele gängige Erd-Theorien über Raumbeschaffenheit, Materie-Antimaterie, Schwarze Löcher, Hyperraum zerpflückt und mit den Richtigen Theorien und Beweisen versehen. 4-5 Nobelpreise waren allein für das astrophysische Team zu erwarten, sollte das Stargateprogramm für die Öffentlichkeit freigegeben werden.

Die wissenschaftliche Ausbeute im medizinisch und theoretischen Teil lag weit über den Erwartungen, im Waffenbereich unter den Erwartungen und die Militärs würden sich sicher darauf stürzen. Aber er war weder bereit die Kristallküche, noch die Waffenproduktion von Atlantis und den beiden Außenstationen preiszugeben. Im äußersten Fall war er bereit 10 Jumper und 10000 Dronen abzutreten, und sollte die Erde bedroht werden, könnten sie Energieschutzschilder für sie produzieren, mobile und fixe.

Auf seiner Wunschliste standen diveres Positionen: Tierarzt und Pfleger samt Praxis, 2 Humanmediziner, 1 Kinderarzt, Kinderkrankenschwestern, 3 Physiotherapeuten oder Sportmediziner, 1 Psychotherapeuten mit militärischem Hintergrund, 50 Soldaten mit Zusatzqualifikationen im technischen Bereichen. 4-5 Luftfahrt- oder Raumfahrtingenieure, Kirschen- und Mandelbäume, Katzen, Hunde als Haustiere.

Er wollte das Debriefing per Video-Übertragung durchführen mit dem Argument „Sheppard ist unabkömmlich, weil die Wraith jederzeit angreifen könnten und da brauchen wir ihn im Kommandostuhl“

Sollte er aber -trotz seiner guten Argumente- persönlich auf die Erde zurückgerufen werden, dann wollte er Atlantis für unabhängig erklären, alle zur Erde schicken, die zurück wollten und warten.

Für den Fall, dass die Erde Atlantis auf die Erde versetzt und die nötigen 2 ZPM zur Verfügung stellt, wollte er Atlantis für unabhängig erklären, alle zur Erde schicken, die zurück wollten und warten.

Sollten die zwei Erdjahre verstreichen ohne Kontakt, würden Sie sich auch unabhängig erklären und eventuell den Planeten wechseln, aber sie wollten niemanden zwingen auf Atlantis zu bleiben, das war ein noch nicht gelöster Zwiespalt.

Sollte die Erde Atlantis daraufhin angreifen, hat er 4 Ersatzplaneten gefunden und einen detailliert ausgearbeiteten Evakuierungsplan. Ab heuer liefen schon alle Handels-und Besuchskontakte über den Atla2-Planeten, der auch ein Unterwassergate hat. Damit waren sie vor Verfolgung ziemlich sicher. Die Wraith scheuten das Wasser wie Gift und sonst hatte niemand Raumschiffe oder Unterseeboote. Und alle Partner waren es gewohnt zu dieser Adresse zu reisen oder kommen. Niemand wusste, wohin die Atlantiden danach nach Hause flogen.

So … auch nach den langen Diskussionen während seines Flugs kamen sie keinen Schritt weiter. Alles hing von den politischen und militärischen Machtverhältnissen auf der Erde ab. Trotzdem hatte Rodneys Vorschlag einen gewissen Reiz: Sollte die Erde die Ablösung und Autonomieerklärung von Atlantis nicht akzeptieren, könnten sie dem SGC und die IOA mit der Preisgabe des Stargateprogramms auf der Erde drohen – obwohl sie es nicht tun würden, zuviele Leben und Karrieren von Freunden in SG-Teams und im SGC wären damit gefährdet.

Johns größte Hoffnung war, dass Gen. O‘Neill noch in Amt und Würden war, mit ihm konnte man Dinge wirklich klarstellen. Er nahm an, dass O’Neill auf Atlantis alles so ließ, wie es war, die Unterlassungen und Lügen durchschaute aber übersah. Ihm konnte er wahrscheinlich viel mehr von den Wahrheiten erzählen.

 

Nach einer Woche war er wie geplant wieder zurück, alles war wie am Schnürchen gelaufen und nun hieß es warten.

Auf Atlantis liefen die Dinge wie gewohnt:

  * Der MediJump wurde jetzt öfter zu Epidemien von Handelspartnern gerufen, das brachte neue Krankheiten und neue Wege sie zu heilen. Die Mediziner waren beschäftigt.
  * Die 4 Schatzsucherteams brachten mehr Zeug mit, als die Techniker erforschen konnten.
  * Das Geo-/Bio-/Zoologen und Botaniker-Team entdeckte mehrere (3) neue Elemente und Tiergattungen, die es auf der Erde nicht ansatzweise gab – nie gegeben hatte. Damit waren auch sie für Jahre beschäftigt.
  * Die Anthropologen und Linguisten machten jetzt immer wieder Feldtrips und niemand hatte Zeit in der Lyrikdatenbank zu stöbern und Hinweise auf die Kristallküche zu entdecken.
  * Mehrere der kleineren Kristalle, Tetra-, Hexa- und Oktaeder sowie die Linsen wurden immer wieder in ausreichenden Mengen in Laboren oder Büros _gefunden_. Wie praktisch.



Die Antiker-Gen-Therapie war jetzt bei insgesamt 96 Personen abgeschlossen. Bei 50 Soldaten und 46 Wissenschaftlern. Im Prozess waren weitere 60 davon 40 Soldaten. 156 von 282, 90 Soldaten von 111 und 66 Wissenschafter von 171. Er ging davon aus, dass viel mehr Wissenschaftler als Soldaten zurückwollten. Kavanagh lag immer noch auf der Intensivstation mit seiner sich verschlimmernden Zitterlähmung. Sie hatten ihn in Verdacht, dass er aus demselben Serum wie Weir einen „Schuß“ genommen hat, aber sie konnten es nicht beweisen.

Problem Uniformen und BDUs: Das Mitgebrachte wurde schon zu schleißig, die Frage war: Sollten sie Ersatz nach den alten Vorlagen für Airforce, Navy, Marines,.. anfertigen lassen oder neue - für alle einheitliche – Atlantis-Uniformen nach den Modellen von Tonio, die funktioneller und sicherer als die Erduniformen waren und den meisten viel besser gefielen. Okay, Pragmatische und Kostengründe zogen immer. John entschied: Neue Atlantisuniformen und BDUs nach Tonios Vorschlägen herstellen, weil eine Art von Uniform billiger ist als 4 verschiedene (Stoff, Schnitt) und die vorhandenen Uniformen aufsparen für den Wiederkontakt mit der Erde. Seine Offiziere waren einverstanden, Rodney wollte die Modelle aber in einem helleren Grau – zur leichterem Auseinanderkennen – okay, McKay – kein Problem. Die Stabwaffen sollten jetzt auch ausgegeben werden. Schauten wie längere Taschenlampen aus, hatten die dreifache Wirkung wie die Pistolen und brauchten zwei rote Oktaeder, kein Problem.


	8. Alte Feinde und neue Bündnisse - T +1J 1M

## Alte Feinde und neue Bündnisse - T +1J 1M

Die ersten Informationen von den Erdsatelliten trafen ein. Es waren keine großen Kriege ausgebrochen, nirgends wurde das Stargateprogramm erwähnt - also war es noch geheim. Der neue US-Präsident war dem Führungstrio unbekannt – ein Quereinsteiger der Republikaner, erzkonservativ, mit ähnlich taktischem und verbalem Geschick wie G.W.B. – erst schießen, dann naive Fragen stellen oder blöd reden. Alle höheren Regierungsmitglieder im Pentagon waren auch neu und auch unbekannt (Sec-Def, Sec-Nav, Innenminister, Chief der vereinigten Streitkräfte, Dir. von Homeworld) – gut das sagt nicht viel, weil sich weder John noch Evan politisch engagiert haben oder nur interessiert waren.

Rodney und Atlantis, mit Input von Luc, suchten und fanden mehr Details, aber insgesamt schaute die Situation nicht gut aber auch nicht schlecht aus.

Also weiter Abwarten und Tee trinken.

Gerade als auch die letzten Teile ihres Verteidigungsplans installiert und funktionstüchtig waren – Sie konnten jetzt _alle_ Ihre Planeten (Atlantis 1 + 2, Handwerkerdorf, Handelsplanet) mit dem Kampfasteroiden beschützen – kamen die neuesten Infos von der Erde. Und die waren sehr verstörend: Gen. O’Neill war angeblich in Pension und lebte in seinem Haus und angelte hauptsächlich. Col. Sam Carter arbeitete in der Privatindustrie bei einem No-Name-Flugzeughersteller in Frankreich. Von Dr. Daniel Jackson war nichts bekannt. Die Col. Mitchel, Caldwell und Gen. Landry waren entweder pensioniert oder krankheitsbedingt aus dem Dienst ausgeschieden – Aufenthaltsort unbekannt.

„Das bedeutet, dass die gesamte Führungsriege im SGC ausgetauscht wurde. Die uns bekannten IAO – Mitglieder gibt es noch in politischen Funktionen, aber die IAO ist genau so geheim wie das SGC, daher …“ fasste Rodney die Angelegenheit zusammen. „.. gibt es im SGC niemandem, dem wir trauen können. Vielleicht hat der TRUST ja das meiste übernommen, dann werden sie wahrscheinlich irgendwann kommen, aus dem Hinterhalt kommen, um uns zu übernehmen.

Sie halten ein Zwölfer-Treffen ab um die weiteren Vorgangsweisen zu diskutieren. Auf einen Impuls hin bittet John Luc Serg. Bates Quartier und seine gewöhnlichen Aufenthaltsorte zu untersuchen, ob er etwas wie einen Sender, Impulsgeber versteckt hat. Dasselbe bei Kavanagh und Weir und „.. wie hießen die anderen, die mit ihnen in der Datenbank Gruppe waren?“ Lorne antwortet „Dr. Wilcinson und ….“ „Ah ich kann mich erinnern: Snyder, Martinez und Yang“ wirft Dr. Zelenka ein. „Da fällt mir auf, von denen habe ich schon länger nichts mehr gehört oder gesehen.“

Snyder und Martinez finden sie erschossen in ihren Quartieren, Yang ist fast tot – er kommt auf die Krankenanstalt in ein Heilbett. In Kavanaghs Krankenbett finden sie einen aktiven Sender. Unter Weirs persönlicher Habe finden sie einen inaktiven Sender. Bates ist mit seinem Team auf einer Mission und wird in 2 Tagen zurückerwartet. “Teldy flieg Ihnen nach und schau was sie machen!“

Als Teldy auf dem Planeten ankommt, ist weder Bates Team noch deren Jumper anwesend. Weil Bates das Ata-Gen nur sehr gering ausgeprägt hat und bei Ihm die Gen-Therapie nicht angesprochen hat, fliegt er nicht selbst sondern einer seiner Marines. Überhaupt ist dieses Schatzsuche - Team am wenigsten integriert in die Gemeinschaft, sie haben miteinander privaten Kontakt, aber mit wenigen anderen und auch nur lose. „Scheiße, dass mir das nicht aufgefallen ist! Oder zumindest habe ich es falsch interpretiert. Ich dachte, sie wären mit Bates unzufrieden. Aber sie haben Dienst getauscht, sodass sie wieder gemeinsam im Einsatz sein konnten und das habe ich nicht mehr gesehen!“ ärgert sich Lorne.

Atlantis und Luc melden sich „Wir können über die Auswertung der Jumperdaten und der Stargates ganz genau feststellen, welche Planeten sie angeflogen sind.“ Nach einem Tag zeigt sich folgendes Bild: Auf vielen Planeten rund um das Atlantidische Sonnensystem sind aktive Sender ausgelegt. Da sie die Frequenz von Kavanaghs Sender haben, können sie die ausgelegten bald ausfindig machen. „Wir hatten Riesenglück, dass die Wraith so still sind, so hätten sie uns leicht ausfindig machen können. Wahnsinn!“ stöhnt Stackhouse. „Das ist Verrat!“ John wiegt nur den Kopf. „Ich denke da ist mehr dahinter, suchen wir weiter!“

Und Sie finden: Ein akribisches Dosier über jedes „Fehlverhalten“ von _Major_ Sheppard und Major Lorne und deren Teams – Fehlverhalten aus Sicht von Bates. Mit Fotos, Videoaufnahmen, Audioaufnahmen. Fotos der AI, vom Essen – üppigen Essen, von den Festen, den Pferden, von den Handelspartnern mit Gateadressen. Von Ihrer Beziehung und auch anderen „Homo-Schweinen“. In den falschen Händen könnte das den Tod Tausender Pegasus-Bewohner und die Zerstörung von Atlantis verursachen. John ist rasend vor Wut.

„Okay, dann bekommt die Truppe jetzt das, was sie ohne mich, ohne Atlantis bei dieser Expedition gehabt hätten.“ Aus den Quartieren dieses Teams werden alle auch noch so kleinsten Hinweise und Gegenstände von Atlantis entfernt. Die persönliche Habe wird in Taschen gepackt, alle ihre alten BDUs und Uniformen außer einer werden gepackt. Jeder bekommt Reisenahrung für 60 Erdtage = 45 A-Tage, eine Pistole mit 100 Schuss Munition und ein Messer. Als das Team zurückkommt und die übliche Untersuchung in der medizinischen Abteilung erhält, werden ihnen nach der Untersuchung die alten BDUs gereicht. „Aha, sind die neuen schon wieder kaputt, die alten haben 5 x länger gehalten.“ meint Bates gehässig. Dass keine Schneeflockenknöpfe drauf sind, fällt ihm nicht auf. Sie verlassen einzeln oder zu zweien den Bereich und werden von 2 Leuten aus Johns oder Lornes Team in Empfang genommen und in einen MAT-I-Pod gebeamt. Atlantis hat einen unbewohnten Planeten mit Unterwassergate und Erdbedingungen herausgesucht. Sie dematerialisieren die Habe des Teams auf einen trockenen Strandbereich und die 6 Personen ins Wasser. „Du wolltest mich und Atlantis zerstören, Bates. Hier habt ihr das was ihr bei dieser Expedition ohne mich auf Atlantis vorgefunden hättet. Keine Trinkwasser, Proviant für 60 Erdtage, keine Unterkunft und keine Gate. Aber wir haben dafür Eure Sender hier verteilt. Vielleicht hört jemand Euren Ruf. Viel Glück!“ Damit schließt er die Fensterklappe und taucht zum Gate.

Zurück in Atlantis kocht er noch immer vor Wut und Zorn. Evan schickt ihm Ronan zum Sparring und zum Abarbeiten seines Adrenalinspiegels. Nach einer Stunde geschlagen und ausgetrickst werden aber auch dem Landen einiger Treffer beruhigt er sich langsam. Und entschließt sich Allen reinen Wein einzuschenken. Wer bis jetzt nicht überzeugt ist, dass er oder sie auf Atlantis bleiben will, wird durch nichts mehr überzeugt werden können. Jeder soll frei entscheiden können.

Am nächsten Morgen gibt es eine allgemeine Versammlung. Luc übernimmt wieder den Gateraum. John beschreibt seine Ziele ungeschminkt und fast brutal ehrlich. Atlantis soll wieder zur Blüte gebracht werden, vor allem als ein Platz des Forschens, des Wissens und des Lernens. Dazu gehört die Sicherheit jener Planeten, die dieses Angebot annehmen wollen, es brauchen – daher der Kampf gegen die Wraith. Er beschreibt die ungewisse politische Situation auf der Erde, ihre Funde bei Weir, Kavanagh und Bates Team, die ermordeten Wissenschafter und die Aussetzung des Teams.

Alle haben ab sofort 3 Tage Zeit sich zu entscheiden. Alle atlantidischen Konsolen, Labore , etc werden gesperrt. Vergünstigungen außer Essen Trinken und Basisversorgung auch. Am Ende dieser drei Tage muss jeder entweder die atlantidische Bürgerschaft annehmen oder es wird eine Transport zur Erde durchgeführt. Zur Annahme der atlantischen Bürgerschaft gehört der Eid, es als die eigenen Aufgabe zu sehen, Atlantis wieder zur Blüte zu bringen, als ein Platz des Forschens, des Wissens und des Lernens. Für die nächsten drei Jahre seien McKay, Lorne und er das Führungsteam, danach gäbe es freie Wahlen. Genetisch bedingt bleibe John Sheppard der militärische Leiter. Alles andere ist Verhandlungssache.

„Wie können wir zur Erde gebracht werden?“ fragt einer der Wissenschafter. „In Mat-I-Pods und einem Jumper mit einer Erklärung von mir-uns, dass wir uns unabhängig gemacht haben und wir die Rückkehrer hinausgeschmissen haben, weil sie nicht mitmachen wollen. Ihr bekommt Empfehlungen und gute Zeugnisse, könnt aber nichts von Atlantis mitnehmen. Der Eid wird an der Kommandokonsole abgelegt.“

„Was tun wir, wenn sich die Erde das nicht gefallen lässt?“ John nickt „1. Wir öffnen das Gate nicht. 2. Wenn Sie mit Raumschiffen kommen, dann verlassen wir diesen Ort, es gibt auch andere Planeten, auf denen wir gut leben können. Ich werde nicht gegen die Erde Krieg führen. Auch wenn diese Expedition von IOA und SGC so schlecht ausgestattet worden ist, dass sie nicht überleben hätte können. Ohne Atlantis und meiner Zusammenarbeit mit ihr wären Sie alle genauso schlecht ausgestattet gewesen wie Bates Team jetzt ist. Alle haben gewußt, dass ich die Geräte der Antiker am besten lesen und spüren kann, niemand hat mir geglaubt. Ich habe trotzdem mein bestmögliches getan um das Überleben der Menschen hier zu sichern. Wer nicht mit will muss nicht bleiben. Ich bin niemandem böse deswegen. Wenn Atlantis nicht reizt, das Leben und Arbeiten hier nicht interessiert, kein Problem. Aber ich werde alles gegen die Menschen unternehmen, die Atlantis schaden wollen. Noch eine Bates-Situation brauchen wie hier nicht. Und ich bin auch nicht grundsätzlich gegen die Erde. Wenn sie diplomatische Beziehungen aufbauen wollen, ich höre zu.

„Mit welchem Recht begründen Vertreter der Erde einen Besitzanspruch auf Atlantis? Ich konnte sie in Betrieb nehmen, aktivieren, zum Leben bringen und ich nehme mir das Recht heraus sie zu beschützen - auch vor der Erde mit ihrer maßlosen Gier und ihrem brutalen Machtbestreben. Auch die Stargates gehören nicht der Erde. Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit.“

Damit verlässt er den Raum. „Danke, Commander Sheppard, das ist für mich wie eine Liebeserklärung.“ sagt Atlantis neben ihm. Er lächelt sie an „Ich liebe Atlantis ja auch, und Euch faszinierende AIs, naja Luc mag ich, lieben wäre übertrieben. Aber Du, Burt und besonders Tonio, habt mir oft das „Leben“ gerettet, ihr habt diese Menschen gerettet. Ihr lässt uns hier leben, lernen und forschen. Ich danke Euch!“

An jedem der drei Tage kommen Soldaten oder Zivilisten um Ihren Eid auf Atlantis zu schwören. Sie werden mit einem warmen Willkommen von Atlantis angenommen, sie spüren ganz intensiv, das Atlantis viel mehr als eine Stadt mit viele Elektronik ist. 10 Militärs (darunter keine einziger Offizier und kein Pilot) und 44 Zivilisten (darunter leider auch Carson Beckett) leisten den Eid nicht und wollen oder müssen zurück. Carson wollte ursprünglich bleiben um Atlantis zu beschützen, aber jetzt findet er Johns Schutz ausreichend, und es drängt ihn für seine alte Mutter zu sorgen.

Sie alle werden mit guten Dienstzeugnissen und glühenden Empfehlungen versehen. Carson bekommt Geschenke mit Kuren für diverse Krankheiten, Tinkturen und Salben im Großgebinde. Und Flashdrives mit Nachrichten in einem lyrischen Antiker-Dialekt, den Dr. Jackson verstehen kann.

Teldy fliegt die vielen Mat-I-Pods (inkl. der des Bates-Teams, das ziemlich am Ende war) in die Milkyway, und setzt sie auf der Erde ab, weil das Erd-Stargate seit Monaten von anderen Gates der Milkyway nicht angewählt werden kann. Sie stiehlt in einer Gärtnerei je zwei Kirsch- und Mandelbäume und aus einem Tierheim 5 Katzen und 5 Hunde.


	9. Erde ruft an -1,5 A-J=2E-J.

# Erde ruft an -1,5 A-J=2E-J.

Seit Monaten requirieren sie auch Soldaten von diversen Planeten - Ronan, Teyla und Markham bilden Sie aus. Insgesamt haben Sie jetzt 30 Neuzugänge, die dem atlantidischen Commander für zwei Jahre die Treue schwören wollen. Mit Hand auf dem Mondscheinteller einer eigens dafür gebauten Konsole. Sie legen ihren Eid mit Stolz und Hingabe ab. Seit einem Monat sind alle ihre Vorbereitungen zur Loslösung von der Erde und Erklärung ihrer Autonomie umgesetzt und an ihrem Platz.

Da wird das Stargate zum ersten Mal geöffnet. Es wird keine Erkennung durchgegeben, ein ziemliche dumpfer Knall ertönt auf der anderen Seite der Iris. Dann Stille. Sie sind sicher, dass das kein Körper war, weil der Aufprall der Wraith, die viel größer und schwerer als Menschen sind, heller klang.

Einen Tag später wird das Gate wieder geöffnet und ein General Whitehouse, neuer Leiter des SGC verlangt Durchgang für ein SG-Team, or else. Atlantis antwortet nicht. Dasselbe passiert noch drei Mal, dann herrscht wieder Funkstille.

Eine Woche nach der letzten Aktivierung ertönt wieder das Whoosh-Geräusch. Diesmal ist es der Asgard Thor, der um Zutritt bittet. John weiß, dass Thor auch einfach durch die Iris schreiten kann und erlaubt den Zutritt. General O’Neill humpelt gestützt auf Thor herein. Er ist um Jahre gealtert. Sofort bringt in Marie auf das Heilungsbett: die Diagnose ist brutal: Von gebrochenen Rippen zerstochener Lungenflügel, Darmverschlingungen, fast abgestorbenen Nieren, zerdrückte Hoden. Milz- und Leberschäden, Hautkrebs, Magenkrebs. Thor meint nur „Folter mit strahlungsaktiven Materialien.“ John aktiviert persönlich alle Heilgeräte.

Die Nachrichten von der Erde sind fatal. Abbruch des Stargate-Programmes, 7 Teams wurden auf anderen Planeten zurückgelassen. O’Neill hat sich zu sehr für ihre Heimkehrmöglichkeit und das Einhalten der Verträge mit anderen Planeten eingesetzt und gedroht, an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Dafür wurde er bestraft. Als er zum Sterben in sein Haus gebracht wurde hat ihn Thor gekidnappt. Er hätte noch 20 Menschen auf seinem Schiff, ob er sie bringen dürfe – leider ist niemand vom SG1 dabei, aber er werde weiter nach Dr. Jackson suchen. Er gibt Atlantis noch die Adresse des Gates auf seinem Schiff und beamt dann die 20 Leute herunter. Darunter sind Walter Harrison vom Gateraum und zwei Marines, die Evan gut gekannt hatte. Alle waren ausgelaugt, müde, und wirkten bis in die Knochen verstört. Tonio, Robin und Atlantis karrten noch alle Heilgeräte, die sie irgendwo in der City verstaut hatten, hervor und halfen bei der Betreuung.

„Commander Sheppard, die Erde verfügt über zwei Goa’uld-Schiffe und eines ist hierher unterwegs.“ „Danke Commander Thor, damit haben wir leider gerechnet. Wir warten nur noch auf die Rückkehr eines Team und beginnen sofort mit der Evakuierung. Spätestens in 5 Stunden sind wir weg.“

„Gut, sehr gut, viel Erfolg, Commander, Domna Atlantis!“ er verneigt sich kurz und löst sich in Luft auf. Rodney schüttelt sich.

John gibt den Befehl zur Evakuierung.

Ihre geplante Reise würde 40 Tage dauern, +/-2 Tage, weil sie noch einen kleinen Abstecher machen wollten, um einige Metalle, Erden, Pflanzen und Tiere zu ’ernten‘. Einige der Weidentiere, alle Schimmel, Hunde und Katzen waren in den Ställen im Gewächshaus. Der Rest in MAT-I-Pods. Wie auch Ranch, Blockhäuser, Ställe, die Siedlung der Athosier, die Hütten der Kräuterfrauen. In der Stadt konnten sie einfach weiterleben wie bisher. Das Energieschutzschild, das auch vorm Weltraum schütze, imitierte sogar Tag und Nacht, Sonnenlicht mit UV-Strahlen. Im Wasserbecken in der Mitte des Kontrollbereichs tümpelten die Katamarane.

Das einzige, dass sie nicht immer konnten, war Off-World gehen – nicht solange sie im Hyperraum waren. Aber das störte Niemanden. Jetzt gerade stand Atlantis still – 2 Hyperspace-Tagereisen vom ursprünglichen Liege-Planeten entfernt und wartete auf die Rückkehr von Argo 1, die hinter einem der Planeten im gerade verlassenen Sonnensystem lauerte und auf die Ankunft des Goa’uld-Schiffes von der Erde. Mit dem Geschenk von Commander Thor an Domna Atlantis – einem Beamer, würden sie mehrere kleine spy- _boys_ ins Schiff einschleusen, die Ausstattung und Beschaffenheit des Schiffs und den Auftrag/die Absichten des Kommandeurs herausfinden sollten. Langfristig sollten sie auf der Erde für Atlantis spionieren.

Long story short: Das Schiff kam kurz vor Schussdistanz aus dem hyperspace und begann den alten Standort von Atlantis sofort zu bombardieren, ohne Vorwarnung, ohne Gesprächsversuch. Genau die Stellen, wo vorher die Stadt lag, die Weiden für ihre Tiere und die Siedlung der Arthosianer, sogar die Hütte der Heilerinnen. Das Schiff hatte wenig Besatzung - 15 Personen. Nach dem schweren Beschuss, der sogar den Meeresboden kurz sehen ließ, verschwanden sie sofort wieder im Hyperspace. Die Atlantiden waren sprachlos. „Okay…“ meinte Rodney, „..sie wussten genau wo wir waren, Bates hat ganze Arbeit geleistet! Du hättest ihn verrecken lassen sollen, John!“ Der nickte - wie auch Evan und Anne Teldy. „Aber unser Energieschutz hält ihren Waffen stand. Die Weidezäune stehen immer noch! Und das Handwerkerdorf, der Marktort und unsere wichtigsten Handelspartner sind sicher, das ist die gute Nachricht!“

„Richtig!“, John hat sich wieder gefangen, „und sie glauben, sie hätten uns vernichtend geschlagen! Aber wir haben weiter ein Auge auf sie. Und wenn unsere _boys_ im SGC ganze Arbeit geleistet haben, dann funktioniert auch die Anwahl unseres Gates von der Erde nicht mehr.“ „Und solange wir im Hyperraum sind, ist es auch geschlossen..“ fährt Anne fort. „und bevor wir aus dem Hyperraum raus kommen, deaktiviert es Atlantis, bis wir die Bestätigung haben.“

„Perfekt!“ Sie fliegen nach Hause. Und in Ihre neue Heimat.


	10. 10 Rückblicke - T+10J

## 10 Rückblicke - T+10J

„Dad!“ …. „Dad! Komm endlich, Du hast uns versprochen _später_ Segeln zu gehen, und jetzt ist _später_! Viel später!“ Ein Junge – an die acht Jahre stand mit ärgerlich verschränkten Armen und einem trotzigen Blick vor ihm. „Ich komme, David.“ Er klappte den Deckel zu, stand auf und streckte sich. „Sind Evan und Lisa auch schon fertig?“ David verdrehte in typischer John-Manier die Augen. „Schon lange, und Marie und Jack auch!“ „Gut!“ Er lachte seinen Sohn stolz an. „Dann los!“ Der Transporter brachte sie zur Marina. An die 30 Segelboote, Katamarane und kleine Luftkissenboote schaukelten farbenfroh und fröhlich in der Nachmittagssonne. Genauso viele waren draußen am Wasser. Evan begrüßte ihn mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. „Schön, dass Du bist. Alles bereit!“ David löste die Leine, sprang geschickt aufs Boot und die Segel des Katamarans nahmen Wind auf. Mit ihren 4 ältesten Kindern verbrachten sie den Nachmittag. Die jüngeren waren in der Baby-Gruppe, obwohl der 3-jährige Tony sich vehement gegen diese Bezeichnung auflehnte. „Er sei schon längst kein Baby mehr!“ John lächelt beim Gedanken daran, Der Bursche hatte ja Recht. Ihr Baby war Margo – 1 J., dann kam Tony - 3 J., Jack - 5 J., Lisa - 6 J., David - 8 J., Mer. - 9 J. Von Meredith, Lisa und Tony war Evan der genetische Vater und von David, Jack und Margo war es John. Und das nächste von Evan wurde gerade „ausgebrütet“ – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Im Antiker-Stil: Eiförmige künstliche Uterusse, konnten von einem oder zwei (vermutlich auch drei) Menschen initiiert (=befruchtet) werden – geschlechtsneutral! und das Baby wurde in 6.720 Stunden ausgebrütet und dann herausgequetscht – wirklich, dient zur Aktivierung von Nerven- und Muskelzellen. Das Ei konnte man in einer großen Tasche überall mit hinnehmen oder in der Säuglingsstation lassen, sich umhängen oder auf den Tisch stellen. Ohne Rückenschmerzen, Schlafstörungen, interne Tritte und ohne mit von Gefühlsschwankungen und Anstrengung erschöpfenden Partnern mitleiden zu müssen. Evan und John hatten jedes ihrer Kinder so oft wie möglich bei sich gehabt, überall mit hingenommen (außer Off-World).

Als sie vor rund 10 Jahren nach 42 Tagen auf ihrem neuen Heimatplaneten Thyre gelandet waren - alles ausgepackt, aufgebaut und installiert hatten, und auch die ‚Gäste‘ nach drei Wochen geheilt, ausgestattet und gerüstet die Rückreise antraten, waren sie von den AIs – allen voran Rochelle in das oberste Stockwerk des Hauptturms im Wohnbereich eingeladen worden, der, wie sich gleich herausstellte ein große in viel kleine heimelige Bereiche eingeteilte Säuglingsstation war, Antiker-Säuglingsstation mit den eiförmigen Uterussen und 20 Zeugungs-Konsolen. Beide Eltern legen ihre Hände auf mondsteinartige Scheiben und denken „AN“ , danach spürt man einen Stich in einem Finger, es ertönt ein Surren, das dann immer langsamer wird und nach ca. 1 Minute ist das Baby gemischt. Und fängt an zu wachsen. Die Mischungen kann man vorher beeinflußen. Man kann Geschlecht, Haut-, Haar-, Augenfarben, Dominanz der erblichen Faktoren der Partner auswählen. Genetische Defekte wurden vom System korrigiert. Selbst wenn wir uns nur untereinander mit Kindern gesegnet hätten, würden keines der „Inzucht-Problem“ auftreten. Genetische Defekte der Eltern (durch Strahlung, Krankheit,..) wurden auch korrigiert – obwohl wir durch die Gen-Therapie ohnehin keine mehr hatten.

Wir waren platt – das war die Lösung eines unserer großen Koloniegründungsprobleme – obwohl wir Jahrzehnte oder Jahrhunderte dafür Zeit hätten, wir sind ja jetzt angeblich fast unsterblich – aber da die Gefahren in der Pegasus-Galaxie sehr groß und brutal sind und unser Hauptfeind sehr mächtig war – war die Frage von Kindern und überhaupt Bevölkerungszuwachs sehr drängend.

Wir waren damals eine Gemeinschaft von 218 Atlantiden + 21 Flüchtlinge = 239 Individuen – aber, aber davon 191 Männer und nur 38 Frauen – 5:1 – keine weiteren Ausführungen nötig, oder?

Und dies von Geschlechtsverkehr, Partnerschaft unabhängige Möglichkeit Kinder zu zeugen war einfach ein Gottes Geschenk – ein Antiker Geschenk.

Damals hatten wir unter uns 59 Paare oder Partnerschaften - es gab auch 3 Tribletten. Fast 60 % waren gleichgeschlechtlich Beziehungen. Auf Teylas und Atlantis Anregung freundeten wir uns mit dem Prinzip von Familiengruppen an. Nicht nur die genetischen Eltern erziehen die Kinder sondern eine Familien- oder Freundesgruppe, die miteinander lebt, arbeitet, spielt, lernt, wächst. Überhaupt mussten alle unsere gelernten und erlebten Konzepte von Partnerschaft, Freundschaft, Arbeit,… hinterfragt werden – bei der gestiegenen Lebenserwartung! Wer kann sich heute vorstellen, mit wem er in … sagen wir 5000 Jahren noch Sex haben will! Ich nicht! Evan auch nicht!

Also gründeten wir unsere erste Familiengruppe mit Anne Teldy/Allison Porter, Dean Winchester/Mark Winterman/Doris Graham und den beiden Solisten Charlie Mortenson und Uli Wong. Wenn Ronan in der Stadt war, lebten er und Tyro auch bei uns.

Wir zogen in den Wohnbereich um, Tonio und Rochelle bauten uns fast dieselbe Wohnung, nur 2 geschossig und deutlich mehr Räume. Rund um den großen Innenhof waren alle Lebens-,Familien-Arbeitszimmer ein Stock darunter die Schlafbereiche und private Wohnzimmer oder Gästezimmer. Tonio, Rochelle und Burt kreierten einen _home-boy_ als Familienhelfer. Unserer heißt Henry.

Rodney zog mit Marie und Miko, Teyla/Hannah, Zelenka/Parrish und einem Anthropologenpaar in die oberen Stockwerke des Nebenhauses - wir konnten von Dachgarten zu Dachgarten miteinander plaudern, oder uns schnell rüberbeamen mit den Mat-I-Pods.

Dann war die große Frage wer wollte Kinder und mit wem wollte er/sie Kinder. Sollten wir uns untereinander „fortpflanzen“? Oder sollten wir besser, Freunde von den Handelspartnern, vom Handwerkerdorf fragen, ob sie uns bei der „Zeugung“ helfen? Gott, wenn ich nur daran dachte, jemanden meinen Wunsch zu erklären, jemanden zu fragen! Und was macht das mit einer agrarwirtschaftlichen Kultur, wenn ihr ein künstliches Befruchtungs- und Ausbrütungssystem erklärt wird? Mich schüttelt es heute noch bei diesem Gedanken.

Teyla und Cora, die alte Frau aus dem Zelt mit dem Ohrpiercing, halfen uns dann bei der Requirierung von Frauen. Sie verwickelten die Wahrheit in eine Geschichte, die keinen Systemcrash verursachen würde. ‚Wir wären die Nachfahren der Antiker und bräuchten Geschenke für unsere Kinder, damit die Gaben der Menschheit auch in den zukünftigen Generationen weiterleben werden,…welche Frauen wären dazu bereit?‘ Alter spielte ja keine Rolle, nur die Bereitschaft etwas zu schenken.

Atlantis baute ein nettes einem japanischen Medidationshaus ähnelndes Haus mit einem ausgiebigen Reinigungs- und Badebereich – getrennt für Männer und Frauen. Die Frauen und ihre Mütter/Schwestern, Männer und ihre Brüder/Freunde wurden einen Tag wie in einem Spa verwöhnt und betütelt. Vor Sonnenuntergang wurde im Beisein aller im Zentrum des Hauses die Konsole initiiert. Am Ende bekamen wir atlantidischen Männer einen unsichtbaren Zellklumpen in einem Ei, das in einer Tasche sicher gelagert war und flogen zurück nach Atlantis. Die Frauen wurden mit reichen Geschenken und ihren Begleiterinnen nach Hause geflogen. Ich hatte einige Zeit ein wirklich blödes Gefühl, wenn ich daran dachte, aber wir hatten nicht wirklich gelogen, niemandem etwas weggenommen oder übervorteilt – trotzdem. Erst als ich meinen Sohn David zum ersten Mal in meine nackten Arme nahm und er sich weich und warm und mit hundertprozentigem Vertrauen auf mich sinken ließ, wurde das von einer unendlichen Dankbarkeit abgelöst. Ich blieb wochenlang in einer nach Baby duftenden Glückswolke. Möglicherweise hat Tonio mir auch eine oxytocinreiche Nahrung verpasst, egal - ich war und bin glücklich mit unserm Kindersegen. Wir als Gemeinschaft wollten die ersten 10 Jahre nur Kinder mit externen Personen um den Gen-Pool zu erweitern. Wie gesagt, gerade ist eines von Evan in arbeitet und dann haben wir noch eines von uns beiden geplant. Danach ist Schluß für einige Zeit.

In unserem Haushalt leben aber nicht nur unsere 6, fast 7 Kinder, Anna und Allison haben 4, davon sind zwei natürlich ausgetragen, weil sie beide eine Schwangerschaft erleben wollten, und zwei mit Ronon und Tyro – künstlich befruchtet. à 11 Und sie ziehen einen Sohn von Ronon und Tyro auf. à 12 Dean Winchester/Mark Winterman/Doris Graham haben 2x Zwillinge à 16. Charlie Mortenson bzw Uli Wong haben keine. Sechzehn Kinder im Alter von 1 – 9 Jahren, das ist Leben und Aktion pur. Demgegenüber stehen 10 Erwachsen und Henry und dann noch Dutzende Onkel, Tanten und die AIs, die in die Kinder vernarrt sind.

Wir haben als Gemeinschaft nur kurz darüber diskutiert, ob wir alle 20-30 Jahre ein, zwei oder drei Kinder zeugen wollten oder ob wir jetzt zwei Jahrzehnte lang viele Energien der Stadt auf Kinder ausrichten wollen und danach wieder einige Jahrzehnte später (oder Jahrhunderte). Evan und ich sind beide in Mehrkinderfamilien aufgewachsen und wir wollten, wenn schon, dann einige, viel Kinder haben. Und wir sind beide süchtig nach Babys. Also war die Entscheidung einfach. Viele – jetzt.

Insgesamt haben wir jetzt 450 Erwachsen 234 Kinder, 120 Pferde, 50 Hunde, 70 Katzen und 40 Delphine – ja genau, dass war etwas, dass Atlantis sich gewünscht hatte und wir beim Herfliegen vom alten Planeten mitbrachten, eine Delphinfamilie und eine Herde Araberpferde – apropos unsere sechs Apfelschimmel sind die einzigen dieser Rasse, die wir kennen und sie sind Gottseidank gesund und ‚rüstig‘ und sie paaren sich nicht, keiner von uns weiß, warum. Zurück zu den Delphinen, sie sind die Spielgefährten unserer Kinder im Wasser, wie Hunde an Land – unglaublich das zu beobachten. Unsere Kinder können ab zwei Jahren schwimmen, alle. Kein einziges ist je in die Gefahr, nicht einmal in die Nähe davon gekommen, zu ertrinken oder zu versinken.

Wir haben auch keine richtige Schule. Bei uns gibt es Projekte. Die AIs unter der Schirmherrschaft von Robin greifen die Interessen der Kinder auf und lassen sie selber entdecken, erforschen, mitarbeiten im Gewächshaus, mit den Tieren. Oder sie kommen mit zum Handwerksdorf und arbeiten dort einfach mit, töpfern, tischlern, weben, spinnen,… oder exerzieren bei den Soldaten mit, helfen Ronan beim Nahkampftraining. Lesen und Schreiben lernen sie, weil sie etwas wissen wollen, das es nur in einem Buch oder tablet gibt. Rechnen kam man in der Nähe so vieler Physiker, Chemiker und Techniker einfach nicht nicht lernen. Beispiel: Rodneys oder Zelenkas Tochter konnte mit 5 die ersten 30 Primzahlen auswendig. Das wollten Mer und David natürlich auch können, bei der Gelegenheit zeigte ich ihnen auch die Primfaktorenzerlegung, dazu muss man aber mindestens das kleinen 1X1 und die Divisionsregeln für 2,3,5,7… können und die Grundrechnungsarten. Alles Klar ? – So geht das bei uns.

So, das war der Bericht vom Leben in der Stadt.

 

Das Leben in der Galaxie ist etwas ruhiger. Es ist den Atlantiden gelungen, die Wraith entscheidend zu dezimieren und am anderen Ende der Galaxie langsam aber sicher aussterben zu lassen. Die ‚Würmer‘ von Atlantis und Rhodney haben ihr Informationssystem über die Stargates ziemlich korrumpiert. Und da die Wraith die Stargates zwar sehr gut nutzen aber nicht in die Programmierung eingreifen können, wurden ihnen immer wieder neue ‚Würmer‘ verpasst. Das verhinderte den Informationsaustausch. Telepathisch waren sie „nur“ mit ihrem Stamm/Familie/Schwarm verbunden – die Atlantiden konnten sich nie auf einen Begriff einigen. Egal. Das Wissen um ihre Strategien und Gewohnheiten, ihre Stärken und Schwächen wurde eifrigst und aktiv weitergegeben. Ihre Helfer und Anbeter ausgegrenzt, bestraft, ausgestoßen. Atlantis baute und programmierte mit Rodney und Zelenka einen Energiering, der an die Stargates angeheftet werden konnte und eine unsichtbare und unhörbare Frequenz abgab, die – von Menschen nicht spürbar – das Nervensystem der Wraith irritierte, diese Irritation konnte nur ihm winterschlafartigen Zustand geheilt werden. Die Wraith mieden die Gates mit diesem Zusatz bald – und nur jene Planeten bekamen den Zusatz, die auch die Vereinbarungen mit Atlantis einhielten: Kein Sklavenhandel, keine Wraithunterstützung.

Und dann kam noch „Glück“ dazu. Die Fortpflanzungsfähigkeit reduzierte sich dramatisch. Diese drei oder vier Komponenten führten zur Verdrängung aus dem Atlantidischen Einflussbereich über Dezimierung zum Aussterben (früher oder später). Zuwenig Nahrung, zuviel Winterschlaf, führte zu schwächeren Kämpfern, die ob des gestiegenen Wissen leichter zu besiegen und töten waren. Die vielen schwach bewohnten Planeten erholten sich langsam und würden noch hunderte von Jahren brauchen um selber Raumfahrt zu entwickeln. Atlantis und seine Handwerksdorf waren ein Beginn, eine Angebot für Bildung und Wissen. Es gab bereits 3 Handwerksplaneten, die das ganze Jahr über Ausbildungen anboten und sogar erste Studenten in Atlantis!!

Die positiven Auswirkungen merkte man auch im Handel. Der Markt, der jetzt alle 3 Monate zu exakten und bekannten Terminen am Handelsplaneten stattfand, hatte im letzten Jahr die 10000 –Besucher – Grenze überschritten. Zur Zeit wurde mit dem Markt-Rat überlegt den Markt monatlich anzubieten. Mer strahlte: „In zehn Jahren ist er eine Dauereinrichtung – sehr gut!“

 

Das Leben in der benachbarten Milchstraßengalaxie war sehr … turbulent.

Von Kriegen und Seuchen verheert. Als Jack O’Neill nach 3 Wochen im Heilbett mit neuen Nieren, Hoden, Lungenflügel und richtig geheilten Knochen und Organen, krebsfrei aufwachte, brauchte er fast einen Tag um sich zu orientieren. Die psychischen Schäden –emotional und mental – waren noch nicht geheilt. Atlantis stellte einen Heilstuhl auf, in dem Jack zweimal pro Tag eine Stunde verbachte. Am dritten Tag begann er zu sprechen, erzählen. Erst nur in Fragmenten aber bald konnte er in zusammenhängenden Absätzen und Geschichten berichten: Dem TRUST war es gelungen die US-Regierung zu infiltrieren, im EU-Bereich wichtige Positionen zu übernehmen, die Welt mit Terroranschlägen und Angst vorm bösen Islam beschäftigt zu halten. Als Finanziers und Macht dahinter verdächtigte Jack einen Goa’uld - Systemlord - Ba’al oder Yu. Seuchen wären geplant um die Überbevölkerung drastisch zu reduzieren. Terroranschläge und Bürgerkriege um alle möglichen Feinde der US-Weltherrschaft, der vermeintlichen US-Weltherrschaft zu eliminieren. Um dann von dort aus die Milkyway-Herrschaft (wieder) zu erlangen. Die Goa’uld haben die Planeten mit ihren Sklaven besiedelt und Entwicklung nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad zugelassen. Auf Planeten ohne Stargate haben sich aber andere Rassen entwickelt, die jetzt die von Menschen abstammenden Kulturen bekriegen. Die Jaffa waren eine ‚Kreation‘ der Goa’uld zu ihrem eigenen Schutz, als Soldaten und als Wärter der Sklaven. Die Tokra waren schon vor Jahrhunderten aus dem Kreislauf der Gewalttätigkeit ausgestiegen, die Jaffa als Nation wären jetzt dabei. Als die Jaffa auf ihren Symbionten verzichteten hatte ihnen die Erde versprochen den Ersatzstoff zur Aufrechterhaltung ihres Immunsystems - Tretonin zu erzeugen und an besseren Therapien zu forschen. Jetzt würden sie anch den gebrochenen Verträgen bald sterben. Carson hatte ein viel besseres Mittel hier auf Atlantis entdeckt, - das Unkraut Pegasa– die Information konnte aber nicht bis nach Dakara oder Chulak kommen. Als Jack von dem Mittel und der Einfachheit seiner Herstellung erfuhr, wollte er sofort los um an die 500.000 Jaffa zu retten. Die meisten der von Thor aufgegabelten Flüchtlinge wollten auch zurück um Kollegen, Freunde, Familien zu finden und zu retten.

„Gut,“ sagte John, „Wir helfen Euch natürlich, aber es gibt einige Dinge zu berücksichtigen. Erst warten wir ab, ob das Gate im Cheyenne Mountain uns weiterhin anwählen kann. Das ist entscheidend für die weitere Vorgehensweise. Zweitens müssen wir sehr achtsam sein die Wraith nicht auf die Spur von Milchstraße und Erde zu bringen, alle Goa’ould zusammen sind nichts im Vergleich zu zwei Hive-Schiffen von denen es hier Hunderte gibt.

„Wir statten Euch auf jeden Fall einen Argonauten aus – Atlantis und Luc geben ihr okay – geben Euch einige freiwillige Mannschaftsmitglieder, die Eure Leute dann einschulen können, mit. Wir können auch Evakuierungsplaneten zur Verfügung stellen, aber hier in der Pegasus sind die Gefahren viel größer und der Schutz und die Bekämpfung viel, viel schwieriger. Ich denke es ist einfacher in der Milkyway einige sichere Fluchtplaneten zu schaffen als hier umzusiedeln in 10 bis 20 Jahren ist es vielleicht besser, aber jetzt? Nicht empfehlenswert! Ihr seid alle eingeladen hier zu bleiben, aber ich kann gut verstehen, dass es Euch zurückzieht.

„Was wir auch auf jeden Fall anbieten können ist eine starke GEN-Therapie für alle, die das ATA-Gen schon haben. ‚Der General hat es in hohem Maße, braucht wie Sie nur die letzten beiden Stufen, Commander und die beiden Leutnants bräuchten 5 Stufen.‘ flüstert Atlantis. „Und damit verbunden einige Waffen und Ausstattungen, die bei dem Kampf sehr von Vorteil sein werden.“

Luc war in seinem Element, dafür war er programmiert worden, geschaffen worden. Und er und O’Neill verstanden sich wie Brüder. John schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er konnte Lucs Kompetenz, Wissen und Genialität erkennen, annehmen und ihn respektieren - nur sich nicht richtig anfreunden, wie etwa mit Tonio. Aber da genau wer der Unterschied: Er war Soldat geworden 1) weil er fliegen wollte 2) weil er interessante, abenteuerliche, abwechslungsreiche – auch gefährliche Einsätze schnell fliegen wollte 3) weil das beim Militär am besten geht. Und auf Atlantis hatte er das alles und viel, viel mehr. U N D ohne O‘Neill wäre er nie hierhergekommen und hätte überlebt.

O’Neill war Soldat geworden, 1) weil er seine Heimat schützen wollte, 2) weil er denn Feind aktive bekämpfen und besiegen wollte 3) weil er nach dem Verlust seines Sohnes Charlie und den Schuldgefühlen selbstmordgefährdet war.

Total verschiedene Motivation und Grundhaltungen. Die Soldaten-AI Luc erkannte in O’Neill eine verwandtte Seele und umgekehrt.

Aber er war dankbar und wollte ihn bei seinem Kampf gerne unterstützen. John wusste, dass viele seiner Leute sich um die Erde, um ihre Familien und Freunde Sorgen machten und helfen wollten.

** Luc machte einen Plan:  **

Alle SGC-Mitglieder hatten einen subcutanen Transmitter, Spy-boy konnte sie ausfindig machen, Thor könnte sie kidnappen und auf einen Planeten in der Milkyway beamen. Das Stargate bekommt ein Videoverbindung zu Atlantis via eines vergitterten Unterwassergates, keine direkte Verbindung zu Atlantis, Atlantis kann dieses M-Gate aber anwählen. Atlantis kann Nahrung, Waffen, Kleidung liefern

Energieschutzschild für die ‚Kaserne‘, für Flüchtlinge nur als Überganglager gedacht, Verräter, Feinde werden gespact (durch ein Weltraumgate geschickt.)

Einen Argonauten mit 30 Robojumpern und 20 Jumpern mit hyperdrive

Luc und Burt als Kopien in einem Handy – „damit Sie immer mit ihnen reden können, im Schiff stecken Sie es in eine Konsole, außerhalb rufen Sie einen Freund an.“

 

„Aber jetzt General, ruhen Sie sich weiter aus, tanken Kraft, reden mit den Leuten hier, viel kennen Sie, freuen sich sie wiederzusehen. Sie haben noch 3 Wochen á 8 Tage um sich zu erholen, die Gentherapie zu machen. Wenn wir wissen, was unser spy-boys herausgefunden haben, dann machen wir konkrete Pläne, okay?“

Jack nickte. „Ja, hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Ihnen einmal so dankbar sein werde. Nicht abwartend gemeint. Sie haben sich in einer Weise entwickelt, dass ich stolz bin Sie zu kennen. Sie sind wirklich weit über sich hinausgewachsen, Commander Sheppard.“

„Weil Sie mir eine Chance gegeben haben! Ohne den Jumper, ohne die DVD wäre alles anders gekommen, General O‘Neill! Und - Atlantis wird auch Sie retten!“ Mit einem „Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Commander, General!“ schimmerte sie kurz in die Sichtbarkeit und war dann weg. Mit dem Handy-Programm von Luc und Burt war sie lange beschäftigt es ist nicht einfach Programme und Datenbanken von 15000 Jahren zu durchforsten, auszuwählen und dann die Stücke wieder sinnvoll zu verbinden – aber die Idee gefiel ihr, gut sogar!

Sie überlegte auch eine Lösung für das Gateproblem. Das Stargate im Cheyenne Mountain war das einzige der MilkyWay, das nach Atlantis wählen konnte. Und wenn die Spy-boys erfolgreich waren, dann war auch diese Möglichkeit gestrichen. Wenn Sie aber das Stargate des Kasernen-Planeten von General O’Neill umprogrammiert, dass es direkt Atlantis anwählt, - bei uns ist die Linse immer zu – die Erdlinge aber dachten, dass sie ein vergittertes Unterwassergate anwählen, dann .. nein brauchte nur jemand neugierig werden und eine Kamera durchschicken, das war zu leicht überprüfbar. Nein die Videokommunikation via vergittertes Unterwassergate war schon gut gedacht von Luc. Sie mußte nur die Möglichkeit schaffen, vielleicht mit einer speziellen Kristallprogrammierung, ja das könnte gehen! Wenn von Atlantis aus die Programmierung mittels ein Programmsequenz geändert werden konnte, eingestellt werden konnte – ja das würde gehen. Wenn der Commander zustimmt!

Und sie könnten einen Jumper als MediJumper ausstatten, eventuell die Argo mit einem Organkopierer und zwei Heilbetten, der Analysestation. Dann hatte sie noch eine Idee, ‚Tonio, könnten wir ein kleines Gewächshaus mit vollautomatischer Küche = portionsweiser Ausgabe zusammenstellen für die Versorgung von der Besatzung einer Argonaut?‘ ‚Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht und ich lasse gerade ein Programm laufen mit den Ideen, die ich dazu habe. Ich will mit minimaler Pflanzenzahl, die Ausgewogenheit, aber auch ein bestimmte Geschmacks- und Gerichtevielfalt erreichen- auf kleinstem Platz. Burt meint 1-2 Jumper-Plätze würden dadurch verloren. Andererseits, wenn sich die Besatzung nicht um die Versorgung kümmern muss keine Vorräte verstauen muss, ist der Platzverbrauch vielleicht gerechtfertigt und laut Dr. McKay können wir davon ausgehen, dass nur ein Drittel ein bisschen atagenetisch veranlagt ist. Und meine Kunsttrauben in 5 Geschmacksrichtungen werden der Hammer sein! Die meisten unsere Bewohner haben keinen Unterschied zu echten Trauben erkannt!‘ ‚Sehr gut, danke Tonio!‘ ‚Gerne, Atlantis, das ist so aufregend, etwas Neues zu schaffen!‘ lachte er. ‚Ja, das ist es!‘

Viele Pläne, alle abhängig von der gelungen Deaktivierung des Stargates in Colorado, US, Erde.

Mit deaktivierten Atlantis Stargate, traten sie nach 41 Tagen aus dem Hyperraum und warteten auf die Satellitenbotschaften von der Erde. Vorher stattete ihnen aber noch Thor einen Besuch ab. Er hatte dieselbe Idee mit den subcutanen Transmittern und „fand“ an die 50 ehemalige Mitglieder von Gate-Teams oder dem SGC. Zwei wollten auf der Erde bleiben, weil die Ehefrau und im anderen Fall der Vater schwer krank waren, die Pflege brauchten. 48 kamen mit. Krank, versehrt, zerschlagen oder gebrochen. Nur 10 hatten das ATA-Gen. Niemand vom SG1 war dabei. Jack begann das Schlimmste zu fürchten. Aber unter den neuen Flüchtlingen war auch Dr. Frazer – die Ärztin vom SGC, mit unbrauchbaren Händen, die Finger waren zu oft zerschlagen und falsch verheilt. Am Heilbett war sie in 3 Tagen korrigiert und schmerzfrei, 3 Tage Physiotherapie und ihre Hände waren wieder voll einsatzfähig. Die Geschicklichkeit brauchte noch ein bisschen Einsatz.


	11. Rückkehr der Flüchtlinge

# Rückkehr der Flüchtlinge

Ihre Heilung und Stärkung gelang in 2 Wochen, die Einschulung auf der Argo M1 – O’Neill lief parallel:

  * O’Neill als Captain mit seinem Spezialhandy, grünen BDUs und Uniform aus dem fast unverwüstlichen Atlantis-Stoff mit Schneeflockenknopf inkl. Kloakfunktion, einem **Ja** GG ( **Ja** ck Gedanken gesteuert) – Griff für mehrere Messerarten u. -längen, Schwert, Schraubenzieher, elektronischen Türschloßknacker, Stichel, Peitsche, Lasso, Angelrute (‚Damit auch etwas zur Erbauung dabei ist, General‘ grinste Tonio bei der Erklärung), Flaschenöffner, Korkenzieher, Laserzielpointer und einer Taschenlampe. Jack meinte voll Bewunderung „MacGyver – würdig“! 2 Laserpistolen, 2 Laserstäben, Messer – alles in die Uniform verstaut.
  * Einer ATA-Genetisch verschließbaren Holzbox mit Reservekristallen für Argonauten, Jumper, Waffen und Medizinische Geräte – in einem Fach seiner Kabine unsichtbar verstaut.
  * Argo M1 – O’Neill mit 10 Konsolen für den Kampfeinsatz der 30 RoboJumper, 15 Jumper, 1MediJumper, 1 Jumper mit vollautomatischer Küche, 1 Krankenstation (mit Heilbett, 4 Betten, Organkopierer, 2 Analysegeräten, 1 kleinen Arzneimittelmischer, 1 MAT-I-Pod mit Kanistern Pegasa-Konzentrat, 1 MAT-I-Pod Verbandsmaterial, Arzneimittel, 1 MAT-I-Pod mit Anti-kKaries-Zahnpaste), 1 Therapiekammer für PTSD-, Depressions-, Tobsuchts- und Trauerbehandlungen, 1 Waffenkammer mit Erd-Waffen von Pistolen, automatischen Schnellfeuergewehren, Scharfschützen,….)
  * Die Adresse des Kasernen-Planeten mit bereits modifiziertem Stargate (Commander Sheppard stimmte Atlantis Vorschlag zu) Fernbedienung zur Anwahl einer Videokonferenz mit Atlantis mit Uhrzeit-Angabe von Atlantis!)
  * Adressen von 4 Flucht-Planeten mit Unterwassergates und keinem Gate an der Oberfläche
  * Codes, LSDs Mat-I-Pods
  * Quartiere für 300 Soldaten und 300 Flüchtlinge, ein _boy_ war schon durchs Gate geschickt worden um den Umbau des Gates, die Fundamente für die Quartiere, das Wasserreservoir anzuzapfen und den Anbau von Pegasa-Kraut vorzunehmen.
  * EDV-System zur Überwachung der Milkyway-Gates, zur Koordinierung der Flüchtlinge
  * mobiles Energieschutzschild mit Gateschutz (wie am Markt-/Handelsplanet) und Kloakfunktion
  * 1000 Schneeflockenknöpfe, Kommunikationssystem, mini-Flug-Malps mit Returnfunktion
  * 61 Besatzungsmitglieder – alle Flüchtlinge kehrten zur Rettung von Erde und Milkyway zurück



Auf ihrem Rückflug, der 60 Tage dauerte, überschlugen sich auf der Erde die Ereignisse. Erst brachen auf allen Kontinenten mehrere Seuchen aus, die die Menschheit halbierte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Je kleiner die Stadt, je weniger Außenkontakte ein Mensch hatte, desto größer die Nichtansteckungsgefahr, je mehr ATA-Gen oder je mittelalterlicher (20-40J) und gesünder desto größer die Überlebenschance. Danach war der Planet wochenlang von den Rauchwolken der Leichenverbrennungen eingehüllt. Ganze Städte oder Stadtteile brannten aus. Versorgungs-Kommunikations- und Informationssysteme brachen zusammen, eine Gua’ould Lord übernahm kurz die Regie nur um von den Ori sehr erfolgreich überrannt zu werden.

O’Neill brachte gerade die Pegasa Konzentrate nach Chulak, wo er auch Teal‘k und Daniel fand, als sie die Nachrichten von der Ankunft der Ori auf der Erde erreichten. Bra’Tac kam mit 60 Jaffa zur Unterstützung und Betreuung der Fluchtwilligen. Daniel hat mit Teal’k bereits eine Art Flüchtlingshilfe angeleiert. Zumindest SG-Teams würden Chulak oder Dakara aufsuchen um Informationen, Hilfe oder Zuflucht zu bekommen. Insgesamt fanden sie noch an die 20 SG-Mitglieder. Mit den Flüchtenden kamen auch Tiere, Pflanzen und Saatgut, Atlantis schickte was sie brauchten, O’Neill hatte kein Problem auch die eine oder andere Herde, Inhalte von Markthallen, etc, zu stehlen. Die Erde besuchten sie mehrere Male und schafften es auch immer wieder Flüchtlinge mitzunehmen, aber es waren Tröpfchen in einen Vulkan geworfen.

Die Oris waren es von ihrer Herkunftsgalaxie gewohnt, die initiative Bekehrung vorzunehmen und danach verehrt zu werden. Hin und wieder wurde ein Schäuflein nach gelegt, aber dann brannte das Verehrungs- und Anbetungsfeuer. Nicht so in der Milkyway, die Jahrtausende unter den Goa’uld „gedient“ hatte.

Nach 7 oder 8 Jahren hatte sich das Ori-Thema auf der Erde ziemlich erledigt und andere Dinge wurden wichtiger. Der Rückfall ins vorelektronische Zeitalter musste wieder aufgeholt werden. Da hauptsächlich Individualisten und kleine Gemeinschaften überlebt haben, war das Aufbauen von Landesweit kompatiblen Kommunikationssystem für Mobilfunk schon für einen Kleinstaat Utah schwierig,

Die USA als politische, wirtschaftliche oder militärische Einheit gab es nicht mehr. In Europa hatten viel mehr Kulturen, Gemeinschaften aber auch Individuen überlebt, am schlimmsten getroffen hat es Millionenstädte und ihre Slums.

Weltweit haben Orte mit bis zu 20.000 Einwohnern in einer eher ländlichen Struktur am besten überlebt auch das meiste ihrer technischen Errungenschaften erhalten. Konnten sich selbst leichter mit Energie versorgen, konnten sich selbst schneller ernähren, medizinisch versorgen, Schulen und Wirtschaft wieder aufbauen.

Zu Beginn ihres 5. Jahres in der galaktischen Flüchtlings- und Befreiungshilfe schien der Strom der Flüchtlinge langsamer zu fließen, schmäler zu werden. Mit ihrem 9 Tage Arbeit , 1 Tag frei hatten sie einen brutalen Rhythmus, der wenig bis keine Zeit lies, über persönliche Dinge nachzudenken oder zu reflektieren. Die intensiveren Sinne, das absolute Selbstheilungssystem, die stärkere Lebenskraft – alles wurde in den Dienst ihrer selbstgewählten Sache gestellt. Im letzten Jahr war kaum noch jemand von der Erde unter den Flüchtlingen. Daniels Analyse der Ori und das Ergebnis – „je weniger Widerstand man leistet - desto schneller ist die Scharade vorbei“ hat sich absolut bewahrheitet. Auf manchen der Planeten, die diese Strategie umgesetzt hatten, gab es keine Zerstörungen, keine Toten und die Besetzung war nach 1 - 1,5 Jahren mit wöchentlichen Lippenbekenntnissen und Laientheateraufführungen vorüber, der Planet wurde den fähigen Händen eine ansässigen Vorstehers überlassen (der sich selbst als Diplomat in Alien-Verhandlungen verstand) und der oder die Besatzer reisten weiter.

„Gott, bin ich froh über diese Küchenjumper – jeden Tag mindestens eine wohlschmeckende, frische Mahlzeit. Das ist für unsere Situation paradiesisch.“ stöhnte Daniel auf, als er den letzten Rest eines provenzialischen Eintopfs mit Brot aus dem Teller wischte. Es war Tonio gelungen ein sich monatlich mit leichten Variationen wiederholendes Menü zusammenzustellen, dass die vor Ort in einem Gewächshaus gezogenen Pflanzen integrierte. Betreuungsfrei – von humanoider Seite. Ein _Garten-boy_ und eine _Küchen-boy –_ Daniel weigerte sich konsequent die beiden so zu benennen, das wäre viel zu imperialistisch und rassistisch (weil KüRo und GaRo soviel besser klang) – erledigten den ganzen Aufwand. „Mhm, und unsere _boys_ erledigen die ganze Arbeit!“ Jack sagte das nur deshalb, weil er es liebte wenn Daniel ihn erst empört und dann milde verzeihend anschaute, er liebte diesen Blick einfach, er liebt es ihn aufzuziehen. Jetzt, sie waren beide satt und müde nach dem harten Tag mit harter Arbeit, saßen sie vor der Argo und blickten den Hügel hinab zu den Baracken. Davor standen die Jumper in Reih und Glied. Ähnlich einem Motel. Ein 6 köpfiges Team wohnte in jeder der 10 Baracken und davor parkte das Fahrzeug in ihrem Fall ein Jumper. An die Rückseite der Baracken – obwohl der Begriff war wahrscheinlich irreführend – längliche Häuser aus Holzbohlen, mit flachem Giebeldach, 6 Einzelzimmern á 12m², 3 Duschen und einem größeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Im Dachbereich, konnte die persönliche Habe der Soldaten aufbewahrt werden, die nicht ins Zimmer passte. Vor dem Haus war ein kleiner umzäunter Grünbereich mit Bänken für warme Abende. Also an der Rückseite war der Übernachtungsbereich der Flüchtlinge angebaut. 5 große Schlafsäle mit bis zu 40 Betten, Schlafsäcke und Matratzen wenn sie stärker belegt waren. Und in Starken Zeiten waren sie das. Der Plan war, die Flüchtlinge immer gleich weiterzuleiten, nach der Anmeldung und Kennzeichnung sofort zu einem der 4 Zwischenlager zu fliegen. In jeden Jumper passten bis zu 30 Leute, der Flug durchs Gate dauerte max. 5 Minuten und dort wurden sie von gut organisierten Lagerhelfern aufgenommen und in ihre Quartiere gebracht. Die Jumper flogen Non-Stop 10 Stunden am Tag nur hin und her. Weiter 10 Jumper brachten Flüchtlinge von andern Planeten her. Die Stargates zu kontrollieren war eine der ersten Handlungen der Besatzer. Trotzdem kamen mehr Flüchtlinge zu Fuß durchs Gate.

Aber wie gesagt der Flüchtlingsstrom hat nachgelassen, alle Flüchtlinge konnten ausgeflogen werden, heute waren nur Soldaten im Lager und im Gateraum. Und es war ein milder Abend, also hat er den Campingtisch ausgepackt und zwei Stühle dazugestellt, während Daniel das Essen geholt hatte.

Jack streckte sich. „Kaffee, Dani? Ich hole mir ein Bier. Tonio hat die Braukunst gemeistert, die Dosenabfüllungen sind wirklich akzeptabel bis gut!“ „Mhm, da nehm ich bitte beides, danke, Jack.“ Als er die Argo mit den Getränken wieder verließ, streckte und dehnte sich Daniel gerade genüßlich und stöhnte dabei. Das fuhr bei Jack jun. ein, er war selbst so überrascht über sein angeturnte Reaktion, dass er fast den Kaffeebecher fallen hätte lassen. Daniel schaute ihn fragend an, aber Jack schüttelte nur errötend den Kopf. Gott sei Dank war es schon dämmrig, pfff!

„Danke, Jack. Hat Du auch das Gefühl, dass der Flüchtlingsstrom weniger wird. Ich habe irgendwie den Eindruck, dass wir mehr Leute zurückbringen als neue hereinkommen?“

„Ja schon seit 1 Monat. Aus meiner Einschätzung sind die Ori wirklich am Rückzug. Und die bevölkerungsreichen Planeten hat Ba’al zuerst entvölkert. Von der Erde und den 40 Planeten auf der M24-sw3 – Linie haben 15% der Bevölkerung Ba’als Seuchenangriff und die Folgeerscheinungen überlebt. Von über 400 Mrd Menschen gib es noch 60 – 5 Planeten von M24-sw3 sind überhaupt leer. Die einzige andere Nation mit Raumfahrt, die Jaffa haben ziemlich überlebt, die Seuche hat sie nicht gekratzt weil sie sich das Pegasakraut in der Nase wachsen lassen. Den Ori war ihre unemotionale „Hingabe“ zuwenig. Weg waren sie.

„Mitch und Walter meinen, dass wir maximal noch 2,5 Jahre hier gebraucht werden, eher weniger. Der große Ansturm ist vorbei. Wenn wir auf 6 Flugstunden pro Tag zurückfallen, werde ich ein Team nach dem anderen auflösen. John hat uns allen angeboten nach Atlantis zu kommen, wenn wir hier fertig sind.“

„Und, überlegst Du sein Angebot, Jack?“ Jack zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht – zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit. Ich weiß nicht, durch den neuen Zeithorizont und die gute Gesundheit sollte ich mit vielleicht eine Zweiten Job zulegen. Ich weiß nicht. … Und Du?“ Daniel schaut leicht verloren drein, wie öfter in den letzten Monaten. „Ich gehe sicher nach Atlantis, das gesammelte Wissen in der Stadt, die vielen kleinen Kulturen, da gibt es für mich viel Interessantes. Rodney hat mir ein eigenes anthropologisch/linguistisches Forschungsteam angeboten. Und das Sicherheitssystem das John für seine Gateteams entwickelt hat, erlaubt fast ungestörtes Studieren vor Ort. Das reizt mich wirklich sehr!“

„Aber?“ „Nichts aber!“ „Doch da klang ein lautes ABER mit!“ Daniel schaut Jack unschlüssig an. „Na komm Daniel, wielange sind wir jetzt Freunde?“ „17 Jahre.“ kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „17 lange, gute, abenteuerliche Jahre“ er seufzte, Jack wurde immer verwirrter. „Und nach 17 langen, guten und abenteuerlichen Jahren kannst Du mir Dein ABER nicht anvertrauen?“ „Du wirst es nicht hören wollen, Jack. Du wirst entsetzt sein!“ Jack schnaubte belustigt. „Daniel, nichts was Du sagst, kann das was wir miteinander schon erlebt und überstanden haben toppen! Nichts!“ Daniel schüttelte den Kopf „Jack, ich will Dich als Freund nicht verlieren!“ Jack starrte ihn krampfhaft überlegend an, aber es viel ihm nichts ein, was Daniel meinen könnte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Du redest, aber ich kann dir mit großem Indianerehrenwort schwören, dass Du mich als Freund nicht verlieren wirst. Außer vielleicht wenn Du wieder ascendieren willst.“

Daniel verdreht die Augen „Jack!“ meint er entrüstet. „Okay, wenn Du es unbedingt wissen willst. Ich denke, ich werde bisexuell oder sogar homosexuell.“ Er konnte Jack gar nicht ansehen. Er wollte nicht zusehen, wie seine Augen hart wurden, seine Gesicht sich verschloss und sich seine Lippen verärgert zusammenpressten, voll Ekel verbogen. Jack war nicht wirklich überrascht. Er wusste, dass die ATA-Gen-Therapie der Antiker diese Seiten eines Menschen hervorbrachten. Und Danny ist eine wunderschöner Mann. Ihm waren die Blicke von anderen Männern sehr wohl aufgefallen, aber Daniel war immer in seinen Gedanken verloren.

„Und?“ Daniels Kopf fuhr hoch. Er erkannte in Jacks Gesicht nur verwirrte Überraschung. Er zwinkerte mehrmals. „Ich dachte, Du hasst Homosexuelle, Bisexuelle – Militär, verheiratet,…und so.“

„Daniel, ich bin einer, ich war einer der stärksten natürlichen ATA-Gen-Träger. 60-70 % der ATA-Gen-Träger sind homosexuell/lesbisch. Auf Atlantis sind die meisten Paare gleichgeschlechtlich. Sheppard lebt mit Lorne. Stackhouse mit Markham, Teldy mit Porter, Zelenka mit Parrish, das sind nur die Paare, die Du auch kennst. McKay lebt mit zwei Frauen.“ antwortet er fast vorwurfsvoll. „Im SGC und in der Airforce habe ich oft gelästert, verbal gewitzelt, aber ich habe nie, kein einziges Mal ein DADT-“Vergehen“ in meinen Berichten oder den meiner „Untergebenen“ akzeptiert, nie einen Soldaten aus diesen Gründen bestraft, beurteilt. Nie!“

„Okay, ich habe ein oder zweimal einen verärgerten Blick bemerkt, und..“ „Ich war verärgert, weil Soldaten so blöd waren, es nicht besser zu verbergen. Mich in eine Situation brachten, in der ich das eigentlich nicht übersehen hätte dürfen oder können. **Ich** musste mir etwas ausdenken, um mein Übersehen zu erklären oder kaschieren!! **Ich** hatte den Aufwand! Wie komme ich dazu?“ fragt Jack entrüstet.

Danach saßen sie einige Minuten schweigend. Plötzlich durchfuhr Jack ein Gedanke wie ein Schwert. ‚Hat Daniel einen Lover? Fühlt er sich zu jemanden hingezogen?‘ und gleich darauf erfüllte ihn sengende Eifersucht. „Ich bin müde. Ich schmeiß mich in den Sack!“ er stand auf und ging und hinterließ einen verwirrten, erstaunten und verunsicherten Daniel. „Also ist er doch verärgert oder enttäuscht von mir. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Verlust meines einzigen Freundes gut überstehe.“ Er ging auch in seine Kabine auf der Argo.

Die nächsten 2 Wochen waren extrem hektisch und arbeitsreich, neue Flüchtlinge trafen ein. Daniel befragte sie genau über die Besetzer, die angedrohten oder durchgeführten Maßnahmen, wieviel Betroffene,… Jack war mit Rückbringungen beschäftigt, Sicherung und Überprüfung der Häuser und Umgebung der heimkehrenden Flüchtlinge,… entweder er kam sehr spät zurück, oder Daniel war in einem der Flüchtlingslager, auf jeden Fall sahen sie sich drei oder vier Tage nicht, was nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich war. So war ihr Alltag.

Am nächsten Abend hatten sie beide überraschend „früh aus“. Das erste Mal seit sie hier waren. Wieder war der Abend lau und lud zum draußen sitzen und essen ein. Aber erst eine Dusche! Als er dann aus der Argo hinaustrat, hatte Jack Tisch und Sessel aufgestellt, eine Flasche Wein und Gläser stand schon drauf. Von Jack keine Spur. Er ging hinunter zur Jumperküche – ah heute gab es Steak vom Grill und … Folienkartoffel mit Knoblauch- und/oder mexikanischer Sauce und frischen Salat. „Mhm, das duftet! Danke, Serg. Whinehouse, dass sie für uns grillen. Gibt es einen bestimmten Anlaß für diese Festmahl?“ „Keine Ahnung, Dr. Jackson, der General hat eine halbe Kuh gebracht. Die anderen 2,5 Kühe gingen zu den Lagern. Vielleicht ein Geschenk eines ehemaligen „Lager-Insassen“. Ich habe unsere Hälfte tranchiert, die Steaks vorbreitet, den Rest friert KüRo ein. Er war sehr erfreut! und hat sofort alles auf Barbecue umgestellt. Morgen gibt es auch etwas mit Rindfleisch. Und heute gibt es auch frische atlantidische Pfirsichtrauben, das ist das beste Obst, dass ich je gegessen habe, ich schwöre!“ lachte er. Daniel verstand das gut, mann konnte diese Trauben fast nicht essen ohne obszön zu stöhnen. Und sich dann vorzustellen an welchen Körperteilen man sie zerquetschen und dann abschlecken kann, ‚Oh Gott! Das wird ein harter Abend!‘

„Hi, Daniel!“ ertönt Jacks Stimme hinter ihm, zu knapp hinter ihm! Er spürt den Atem im Nacken und erschauert. Jack lacht, jenes Lachen, dass Danny immer bis in vorderste Spitze fährt und dort schwingend zum Stopp kommt – nach einiger Zeit. „Hi, Jack! Danke für das Festmahl!“ „Bedank Dich bei Haron von M12-S22. Er hat auf uns gewartet, vor mir Drei Kühe geschlachtet – ‚“dass ihr sie auch wirklich esst! – und gib Dr. Daniel das saftigste und schönste Stück, General Jack!“ hat er mir aufgetragen. Gehorsam wie ich bin, habe ich natürlich alles sofort ausgeführt.“ Danny lacht. “Gut! Schön, wenn Du so gehorsam bist! Ich..“ er kann sich gerade noch einbremsen, bevor er eine anzügliche Bemerkung macht. „Du magst gehorsame Männer, oder magst Du gehorsam sein?“ flüsterte Jack hinter ihm. „Jack!“ Er liebt es so, wenn Danny sich aufregt und diesen besonderen Blick bekommt. „Tonio, hat auch eine Lieferung geschickt unter anderem eine Tripple-Chokolade-Torte, die sich zum Abschlecken eignet! Was immer das bedeuten soll!“ stellt Jack trocken fest. Danny will schon antworten und öffnet den Mund, schließt ihn aber wohlweißlich wieder. ‚Ich trinke heute keinen Tropfen Alkohol!‘

„Okay, Du kennst das Geheimnis. Du wirst es mir später verraten, oder Danny _boy_?“ Manchmal hasst er Jack, und manchmal hasst er Tonio, mit seinen vielen Anspielungen! „Mal sehen, ob ich aus der kulinarischen Schule plaudern werde. Du als Nicht-Linguist oder Anti-Linguist verdienst es vielleicht gar nicht…“ Jack spielt auf empört. „He, ICH habe die halbe Kuh gebracht, die Deine geliebten Steaks enthält. Mein Jumper stinkt jetzt für Wochen danach. Ich muss ihn putzen!“ Daniel und Serg. Whinehouse lachen. „Okay, vielleicht verrate ich Dir einen Teil!“ KüRo schiebt ihre Teller mit den Beilagen heraus und der Serg. legt ihn die Steaks dazu. „Bon Appetite!“

Sie essen mit Hingabe, stöhnen abwechselnd und müssen dann lachen. Das ist ein so normaler Abend, als ob sie nicht im Krieg wären, als ob sie ein ganz normales Leben führen könnten. Nach dem halben Steak lehnt sich Jack zurück und sagt. „Ah fast hätte ich es vergessen, Sheppard hat ein Fotobook geschickt!“ Er legt das elektronische Teil auf den Tisch. Daniel ergreift es automatisch und öffnet es. „Sie haben gerade ihr 4. Kind bekommen und es Jack genannt!“ Plötzlich senkt Jack den Kopf. Die Tränen sind ihm so überraschend in die Augen geschossen. „Jack, was ist los?“ Danny springt auf und kommt auf seine Seite. Als er sieht, dass Jacks Schultern leicht zucken, umarmt er ihn spontan „He, alles wird okay!“ Jack ringt mühsam um seine Fassung. „Ich glaube ich bin zulange im Krieg. Kinder bekommen, Kinder haben, 4 Kinder haben ist so fremd, so undenkbar weit entfernt. Ich vermisse Charlie, die Zeit, das Leben mit ihm. Ich bin immer wieder überrascht aber auch voll Neid und Eifersucht, dass es ihnen auf Atlantis gelingt einerseits so normal zu leben und andererseits mit einem Feind wie den Wraith auf täglicher Basis umzugehen. Das ist für mich der Widerspruch. Entweder Krieg oder Familie!“

Daniel streichelt ihm zart über die Wange und wischt die Tränen weg. „Ich .. ich habe mir nach Sha’ri auch nicht mehr vorstellen können je wieder mit einem andern Menschen eine Verbindung einzugehen, die mich so verletzt, wenn sie zerbricht. Aber das ist so falsch. Man muss eigentlich jeden Tag so gestalten wie man leben will, jetzt leben und was morgen oder übermorgen ist, steht in den Sternen, oder irgendwo anders. Es nicht auf später verschieben, wenn die Umstände ideal sein werden. Und leiden werden wir sowieso irgendwann – kein Grund sich jetzt nicht die Liebe oder Freude zu gönnen. Das wäre so als ob wir dieses Steak nicht essen, weil es dann weg wäre, wenn wir es gegessen haben ohne zu wissen wann wir wieder eines haben können und lieber jetzt hungern, aber dafür das Steak noch haben! Blöd, oder?“

Jack musste lachen: „Ja, das wäre wirklich blöd!“

Sie vertilgten den Rest ihres Males. Jack holte noch die Schokoladetorte und die Pfirsichtrauben.

„Also, Du bist mir Zwei-Due-Twa Antworten schuldig: 1) Wieso ist Deine Bi-oder Homo-Sexualität eine ABER für Atlantis, das erscheint mit eher als ein WEIL und 2) Tonio, Tripple-Chokolade-Torte, abschlecken, kläre mich auf!” Danny wirft ihm einen schulmeisterlichen Blick zu „Wirklich, findest Du nicht, dass es ein bisschen spät dafür ist?“ „Wieso der Abend ist doch noch jung!“ „Jack,..“ er seufzt. Und plötzlich sieht er einen frechen und provokanten Ausdruck in Jacks Augen, nur kurz, dann ist er wieder vergangen, ‚Okay! mein Freund, wenn Du das so spielen willst!‘ „Also zwei Menschen.. beim Liebespiel,“ er hält die Handfläche vor sich, „können sich diese weiche, saftige, schokoladige und süß-herbe Creme auf Köperpartien auftragen und..“ er streicht mit dem Löffel die Schokoladecreme vom Handteller bis zu Spitze des Zeigefingern ,,und dann genüsslich abschlecken.“ Er beginnt sein Hand zu lecken, stöhnt dabei, scheint ganz vom Abschlecken und Geschmack eingenommen zu sein, „Mhm, so gut, herb, süß, bitter, so gut..“ er stöhnt wieder, „und der Partner“ er wedelt mit der Hand „genießt das natürlich auch immens, es kitzelt, ist klebrig und feucht und weich, manchmal muss man auch saugen, lecken allein genügt nicht, mhm so gut….!“ und saugt seinen Zeigefinger in den Mund. Es gelingt ihm wirklich unschuldig dreinzuschauen.

Jacks Gesichtsausdruck ist der des reinen Verlangens, pure klare ungeschminkte Lust, Hunger. Und als Daniel dann auch noch einen Finger voll Creme nimmt und sie abschleckt, stöhnend und sich auf dem Sessel windend, ist es um Jacks Beherrschung, Zurückhaltung und Vorsicht geschehen. „Ich will, das Du den Rest deiner Torte von mir abschleckst! Und ich schlecke meine Torte von Dir ab, jeden.einzelnen.Löffel, langsam aufgestrichen und gründlich abgeschleckt, gesaugt!“ Daniel nickt: Carpe Diem!

Nach dem zweiten abgeleckten Schokoladebissen, schließt Jack die Türen des Argo und aktiviert das Energieschutzschild. = unstörbar, abhörsicher.

Als Daniel damit fertig ist, Jacks Samen gemischt mit Pfirsichbeerensaft von seinem Bauch und seiner Brust abzuschlecken, schwört er innerlich Rache - sobald er sich wieder bewegen kann.

Viel später als Jack seine Rache genussvoll und umsichtig ausgeführt hat und Daniel zitternd in seinen Armen liegt, krächzt er „Wie habe ich je annehmen könne, dass Du homophob bist? Ich hatte noch nie so intensive Orgasmen, so kurz hintereinander, ich..“ „Ich liebe Dich auch, Danny!“ grinste er selbstgefällig. Daniel schaut ihm lange prüfend in die Augen. „Ich hoffe, dass sich dadurch meine ABER löst. Ich möchte wirklich gerne nach Atlantis, a b e r nur wenn Du mitkommst. Ich möchte lieber mit Dir sein.“


	12. ein Ende ist immer auch ein Anfang

## ein Ende ist immer auch ein Anfang

Nach 7 Jahren Flüchtlingshilfe haben Jack, Daniel, Mitch und Dr. Frazer entschieden nach Atlantis zu übersiedeln. Alle vier hatten die Intensivere Gen-Therapie mit ihren vielen Vorteilen aber auch den Nachteilen, z.B.: dass man immer öfter in größeren Zeitzusammenhängen denkt.

Jack ist über seinen doch vorhandenen sozialen Schatten gesprungen und hat sich zu seinen Gefühlen für Daniel offiziell bekannt. John hat ihm ein Häuschen an einem See in Thyre versprochen und mit seinem eigenen Jumper konnte er Daniel jeden Tag in die Stadt zum Studium bringen, während er mit Luc plaudern, den Kindern spielen oder mit Tonio flirten konnte. Und seine Argo M1-O’Neill konnte sicher im selben Dock wie ihre atlantidischen Kolleginnen liegen.

Als sie den letzten Heim-Transport von Flüchtlingen abgeschlossen hatten und auch auf dem Kasernen-Planeten die „Fahnen“ eingeholt hatten, brachen sie mit 30 Personen an Bord der Argo noch zu einem Besuch bei Teal’k auf Chulak auf – drei Tage mit den Jaffas und dann endlich nach Hause.

Der Abschied von Teal’k war hauptsächlich von Wehmut über das Ende eine Aera getragen, das SGC, die Arbeit mit den Stargate-Teams war vorbei, sein Kommando in einem stehendem Heer war vorbei. Endgültig. Sie hatten im vergangen Jahr immer wieder eine Woche auf der Erde eingeschoben um Carter oder andere SG-Leute, Militärs zu finden. Aber ohne Erfolg. Sie akzeptierten, dass Carter entweder tot war oder sich sehr erfolgreich verbarg. Cheyenne Mountain war verschüttet. Area 51 zerbombt, sie nahmen die letzten Erinnerungen an Antiker-Technik mit sich, und der Bunker in Antarctica war wieder unter tiefem Eis vergraben. Der Außenstützpunkt stellte kein Problem dar, Sollte er je wieder aktiviert werden, dann nur von ATA-Gen-Trägern und diese Kopie von Atlantis wußte nicht, wo der neue Heimatplanet von Atlantis war. Das Stargate zur Anwahl von Atlantis lag km tief verschüttet in einem ehemaligen Bergwerk. Das zweite Gate der Erde war verschwunden – wer weiß – vielleicht fanden es zukünftige Forscher auf der Erde.

Sie hinterließen Teal’k und den Jaffa eine hoffnungsvolle Zukunft. Die Lebenserwartung mit einem Symbionten lag für einen Jaffa zwischen zwei- und viertausend Jahren. Wie lange Pegasa hielt konnte noch nicht gesagt werden. Es gedieh prächtig und verbreitete sich schnell. Die kariesvernichtende Zahnpaste war der Exporthit von Chulak. (und hielt den Kontakt mit Atlantis aufrecht)

 

Jack und Daniel verbrachten ein Jahr mit einer Rundreise zu vielen Partner-Planeten von Atlantis und ein ganzes Jahr auf dem Handwerksplaneten. Danach ließen sie sich auf Atlantis im Haus am See nieder und flogen jeden Tag in die Arbeit, Daniel um seine Studien fortzusetzen und Jack um sie zu beginnen – Ingenieurswesen. Mit Burt und Zelenka, Luc kam auch sehr oft dazu.

Eines Abends bei einem Grillabend bei den Sheppard-Lornes – die Kids waren alle im Bett – meinte Daniel gedankenverloren: „All die Kulturen dieser Galaxie zu studieren, sie auch nur oberflächlich zu verstehen wird ein oder zwei Jahrtausende dauern. John hob die Augenbraue „Und?“ „Und, was mache ich dann?“ Atlantis lächelte süß – zu süß. „Es gibt auch noch andere interessante Galaxien: Phönix, Chimera, Hydra, Sphynx...“ Daniel schaute sie fassungslos an, „Du sagst, dass die alten griechischen Wundertiere aus anderen Galaxien stammen. Sie lächelte wieder „Pferde, die so schnell laufen, als ob sie fliegen können, in den Himmel aufsteigen,…“ John schlug sich auf die Stirn „Götter, manchmal steht einem etwas direkt vor der Nase und man erkennt es nicht! Unsere Pferde – die Apfelschimmel…“ Alle fielen in Atlantis Lachen mit ein.

„Und nur die Hälfte aller Sonnensysteme hier haben überhaupt Stargates….“ erklärte Atlantis.

„Und wir haben den stargatebauenden Satelliten immer noch nicht gefunden!“ meinte Luc.

# end


End file.
